Forever is a Long Time
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Hogwarts, but not as expected. At the start of Harry's fourth year, Peeves throws water bombs filled with potions. Most don't work, some do. And it changes his life forever.
1. Part 1 - Forever Young

**Forever Is A Long Time**

**Part 1**

**Forever Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale.<p>

'Ah, summer day in the UK,' chuckled Katie. She never spent her summer holidays at home. The summer just gone, she'd gone to Turkey for the summer.

Leaning against the window, Harry could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large, red, potion-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded, sending purple goo everywhere.

Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Harry's feet, sending a wave of pink goo over his sneakers. People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Harry looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"**PEEVES!**" yelled an angry voice.

"Peeves, come down here at **ONCE**!" Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Harry around the neck to stop herself from falling. But Harry lost his balance at the sudden extra weight and they started falling towards the hard ground. Before Harry could think about what he was going to do, he twisted himself around so that he was the one who would hit the ground.

When he opened his eyes half a minute later, he saw Professor McGonagall staring at him in confusion. _'Probably wondering why I took the fall.' _He thought. When McGonagall realized that he was watching her, she shook her head and apologized.

"Sorry, Mr Potter -" She said as she stood up.

"That's all right, Professor!" Harry sat up and looked around at the floor to see what she had slipped in, only to notice that her hand was covered in the pink goo.

McGonagall noticed that her hand was covered in the potion and thought nothing of it as none of the other students were changing. Instead she wiped her hand on the inside of her robes and continued to yell at Peeves. "Peeves, get down here **NOW**!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall.

"Already dirty, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his potion filled water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione dodged around the potion covered floor and into the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, Ron muttering furiously under his breath as he pushed his now green hair off his face.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast.

Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

Pearly white and semitransparent, Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.

"Good evening," he said, beaming at them.

"Says who?" said Harry. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."

The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year, but by an unlucky combination of circumstances, Harry hadn't been present at one since his own.

He was quite looking forward to it. Just then, a highly excited, breathless voice called down the table.

"Hiya, Harry!"

It was Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero.

"Hi, Colin," said Harry warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Er - good," said Harry.

"He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Er - yeah, all right," said Harry. He turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?" he said. He was judging by the Weasleys, all seven of whom had been put into Gryffindor.

"Oh no, not necessarily," said Hermione. "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"

Harry looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years;

Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too, and Harry couldn't think who else was missing.

"Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had never yet had a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. Harry's favourite by far had been Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year.

He looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.

Harry scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape.

Harry's least favourite person at Hogwarts. Harry's loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of him, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year, when Harry had helped Sirius escape right under Snape's overlarge nose.

Snape and Sirius had been enemies since their own school days.

On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Harry guessed was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very centre of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons.

The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Harry glanced up at the ceiling too. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and he had never seen it look this stormy. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightning flashed across it.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked.

They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. Before long, McGonagall was reading names off the list.

And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away. "About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "_Tuck in_."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded their own plates.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously.

He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it.

We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance – but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt and silent spectre covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly.

"So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits—"

_Clang._

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves _here_?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at_Hogwarts_?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning… see to the fires and so on… I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him.

"But they get _paid_?" she said. "They get_holidays_, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding.

"Oops — sorry, 'Arry —" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labour," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. _Slave labour_."

And she refused to eat another bite.

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

"Treacle tart, Hermione!" said Ron, deliberately wafting its smell toward her. "Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"

But Hermione gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What_?" Harry gasped.

He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts is to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll_?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders later in the week, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbour.s But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion."

His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving later on in the week and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected.

And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Short chapter guys. Sorry._

_Next one should be longer, hopefully._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress, sighed almost silently as she walked to her office once the last student had left the Great Hall. All through dinner, her stomach had done flips as she thought about the Triwizard Tournament. Her instincts told her that something very, very bad was going to happen.<p>

As she walked into her office, she let out a loud yawn. Surprised at how tired she was, she stopped walking and looked at her desk. On top of it in the centre were her lesson plans for tomorrow, waiting for her to double check them like she usually did. But as she yawned for a second time, she decided to turn in early. With that, she walked past her desk and through the barely visible door next to the bookcase.

She changed from her dark green robes into a white cotton slip gown with long sleeves. With a graceful flick of her wand, she sent her robes flying across her room and into her small bathroom before climbing into her large four poster bed. Tiredly, the older witch pulled the dark red blanket up and over her shoulders before closing her eyes.

Before long, she fell into a deep sleep.

As she slept, her body seemed to emit a bright white light that slowly started to pulse with a strong calming effect that lulled the professor into a deeper sleep.

The next morning, the Deputy woke up feeling constricted. She felt as though she had bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, making it hard for her to breathe in properly. With a groan, she rolled out of her bed while grabbing her glasses. Once she had them sitting on the end of her nose, she pulled on her green tartan robe and walked into her small bathroom. Looking up into the mirror, she paused.

If anyone had been walking past at that moment, they would have sworn they heard a sound they would never have expected to come from their stern professor.

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Painful. Just painful. _

_It seems to be that with this story, comes the pain of WRITERS BLOCK for everything else, this included._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Minerva stood in front of her mirror in shock. The reflection was not her, well it was, but it wasn't <em>her<em>. Gone were the lines around her eyes and mouth, replaced with smooth, pale skin that she hadn't had for years. Slowly she raised her hands to touch both of her cheeks. Feeling the newly smoothed skin snapped the witch out of her state of shock. She turned sharply, rushed out of her bathroom and over to her wardrobe. As quickly as she could, she changed from her night clothes and into her green teaching robes. Before she left her room, she took hold of her wand and waved it over the length of her robes, shortening them. Once done, she hurried out of her rooms and down the many halls of the school, praying that no students would be up that early in the morning of the first day of lessons.

Within minutes, she was standing in front of the wooden door to the Headmasters office. Not even bothering to knock like she normally would, she slammed open the door and entered. "Something's terribly wrong Albus."

Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading and looked at his Deputy as though she hadn't been turned into a fourteen year old. "And that would be what, my dear?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

Minerva stiffened at his question and swung her hand down the length of her body. "**I'VE BEEN DE-AGED!**" She shouted. Usually she wouldn't lose her control over something as huge as this, but his twinkling eyes just pushed it too far.

"I can see that my dear. But what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked as he popped one of his favourite candy's in his mouth, a Sherbet Lemon.

The Transfiguration Professor stared at him in irritation and shock. _'Is he daft?'_ She sat down in the chair across from him and slammed her hand down on the desk in front of her. "The problem is that I've just been turned into my fourteen year old self, **against my will**_."_

Albus watched his usually calm friend as she shouted at him for the second time in the frame of a few seconds. He could tell that this was something that really bothered her so he decided to do something that would normally end up with him getting hexed. He floo called Madam Pomfrey.

No sooner had he pulled his head out of the green flames, out stepped Poppy Pomfrey, the school Med witch. "What's the emergency Professor Dumbledore?" Madam Pomfrey asked seriously, not even bothering to introduce herself to the teenager sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"It seems Madam, that Minerva has been de-aged. We would like to know if you could turn her back." He explained as he sat back in his chair.

Poppy frowned and looked Minerva more closely, loosing most of the colour in her face. "Minerva?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "Good morning Poppy."

The Med witch stared at her long-time friend for a minute before snapping out of her shock. "Right, I just need run a few tests." She stated. "Stand up."

Minerva glared, but stood up. Once standing, the nurse started moving her wand in complicated patterns while chanting under her breath. An hour later, Poppy lowered her wand with a sigh. "I'm afraid to say Minerva, you've been permanently de-aged. We can't age you back with a potion like normal." Minerva stared at her before falling back down into the chair behind her. "I'll be in the Hospital Wing if you need me. Minerva, Headmaster."

Once the Med witch was gone, Albus turned back to look at his deputy and thought. As there wasn't anything they could do to turn her back, he thought he would give her a choice. "Minerva." She didn't move. "Minerva, listen to me." This time, she moved to look him in the eye. "I can only see two options. One, you continue to teach as you are or two, you can relive your teenage years and become a student once again." The only reaction he got was her blinking. "You don't have to decide right now my dear; you can have a few days to decide. Why don't you go back to your rooms and rest?"

Minerva nodded her head and flooed back to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>It had been five days since Minerva had woken up in her fourteen year old self, and in those days she had been thinking extensively about what she wanted to do. She loved teaching; she liked the idea that she was helping her students forge their life, but the idea of being a student again…<p>

She didn't know what she wanted to do. Teaching had been her whole life for at least forty years, but her school days hadn't been so great and the chance to relive them and make better memories and choices was surely tempting.

Minerva sighed as she sank lower into her chair with a glass of Fire whisky. She really didn't know what to do.

Just as she was about to refill her glass, a soft knock sounded. Getting up, she wrapped her shrunken green robe around her and opened the door. She knew it was Albus, none of the staff, besides Poppy, knew she was still in the castle, and because only Albus would knock the batman theme.

"Good evening Albus." She said, stepping aside.

Dumbledore smiled merrily, but the absence of the twinkle in his unusually grey eyes told her something had happened.

"Good evening Minerva." He walked into her private rooms and lowered himself into the chair across from the once she had just vacated.

After closing the door behind her, Minerva walked over to her chair and sat down. Leaning forward, she looked over her employer. He looked all of his hundred and forty-eight years. "Albus, what has happened?"

Albus sighed and stood up. "As you know, the naming of the three champions was done yesterday night after the feast." He said as he paced. "Instead of the three, a fourth name was pulled out." Again he sighed. He stood in front of the fireplace with his hand on the mantle.

"Who?" Dumbledore didn't speak. "Who, Albus?" She asked sternly, standing up.

"Harry Potter."

Minerva sat down heavily in her chair. She knew something was going to happen. She sat there stunned for a moment before her senses came back. "How?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered.

Sitting back in her chair, Minerva closed her eyes and covered them with her hand. "Ohh…Why is it always Harry?" She asked herself as she picked up her newly filled glass.

Albus shook his head sadly and sat back down in his chair. For a short while, neither said a thing. But as the clock chimed, the long bearded wizard looked over at his close friend. Minerva knew what he wanted to know, so she quickly thought about what she had just been told. Slowly she leant forward and placed her glass on the table.

"Albus, I'm going to become a student again so I can help Harry through the tournament."

Smiling slightly, Albus stood up and walked towards the door. As he reached for the handle, he looked over his shoulder. "Minerva, good luck."

With a small smile, Minerva watched as the Headmaster walked out of her quarters. Slowly over the next hour, she read her book and finished off the glass of Fire whisky. Once empty, she waved her hand and banished the objects back to their rightful places and walked into her bedroom. As she lay in her bed, she thought about what she had just done. Not long later, she drifted off to sleep and dreamed about what was to come.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of hundreds of students talking, laughing and eating. Albus looked around the hall with a small smile. The Gryffindor table was the loudest of course, it always was with the Weasley Twins, but today it was because of a certain trio. Harry and Hermione were laughing at something that had made the youngest male Weasley to turn a dark red, almost the same shade of his house. He had talked to Minerva that morning before he arrived for breakfast feast and sorted out all most of the details. It had surprised him greatly when she said that she wanted to be known as Mindy McDonald. As it were, McDonald was her mother's maiden name and Mindy was the nickname she hated. He waited until most of the students looked to be finished before he stood up and held his arms out for silence. Almost instantly the Great Hall became silent.<p>

"I would just like to say that due to reason beyond control, a new student has arrived late to Hogwarts. At her request she was sorted last night when she arrived." He explained as Minerva walked out from the teacher's entry and beside him. "She was placed in Gryffindor."

Loud applause broke out from the Gryffindor table at the announcement. "Yes, yes! Well done Gryffindor. Well done. Now, her name is Mindy McDonald and she is in her fourth year. I expect you to welcome her." He turned to Minerva and smiled. "Off you go my dear."

Minerva glared at him for a second before making her way down to the Gryffindor table with her head held high. She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. Nervous about them not liking her and not being able to help Harry, but as she sat down next to a grinning Harry, all her nerves disappeared.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Mindy. I'm Harry." He held out his hand for to shake.

Minerva smiled slightly and shook it firmly. "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled brighter than before and turned a little to face the others sitting around him. "This is Ron." He pointed to the red headed boy beside him. "Hermione, The Twins."

"A pleasure to meet you…" Fred said with a flirtatious smile.

"…My lady." George finished with an equally flirtatious smiled.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow at their speech patterns. She had never been able to understand why, or how, they did it. She turned back to Harry as he cleared his throat and continued. "And this is Neville." He said as he pointed to the browned haired boy next to Hermione, who sat across from Harry.

Hermione frowned at Minerva as Harry made the introductions. The way she acted around the twins was strange, as if she already knew them, the same with everyone else for that matter. When the new girl turned to face her with a small smile, Hermione glared. She didn't like her. She didn't like the thin black wired glasses she wore, or her dark green eyes or even her long, dead straight ebony hair. But what she didn't like most was the fact that she gave off an aura of confidence and intelligence and it made her feel irritated and threatened. No, Hermione did not like the new girl in Gryffindor.

"So, where are you going to be staying? All of the girls' dormitories are full." Hermione stated rather peevishly.

Minerva looked at Hermione in surprise. Where was the kind, gentle Miss Granger she knew? Her shock must have shown because Fred had gently nudged her in the ribs. Quickly she cleared her expression and answered her. "I will be staying in the Head Girls dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower." She said firmly.

By the look that Hermione was giving her, Minerva decided straight away that that wasn't the right thing to say, but she couldn't lie to the girl, she had been brought up better than that. After that, the rest of the meal was spent in silence until they had to leave for class. As it was Dumbledore who had made her timetable, Minerva was in every one of Harry's classes, except for Divination. Instead she was in Ancient Runes with Hermione, which right now didn't seem like such a great idea. Under the guise of not knowing where anything was located in the castle, Minerva walked along with the three other Gryffindor fourth years to the Transfiguration classroom. When she walked in, she was hit with a wave of melancholy upon seeing the inside of her classroom. With a sigh she pushed the feeling aside and sat down in the seat that she used to occupy when she was student the first time, completely forgetting that that was where Hermione usually sat.

By the time that she had set up her books and Hermione had walked up beside her and told her she was sitting in her spot, the bell had rung and in walked a petite blonde with blue eyes. She quickly said sorry to Hermione, but she ignored it and sat down next to Neville on the other side of the room. Minerva frowned slightly and turned to face the new Transfiguration Professor, Katherine Chambers. She remembered her well; she was rather good at Transfiguration, but not the best she had ever taught. Before Minerva could stop herself, she sent a glare at her. She was after all replacing her. She only stopped glaring at her when she saw that Harry was giving her a weird look and quickly set to work on the essay that had just been set. It didn't take her long to finish it; she was, in spite of everything that had happened, still the highest ranking Master in Transfiguration in the Wizarding world. After handing it over, she walked back to her desk and stared at the guinea fowl in her hand for a few minutes. She was meant to turn it into a guinea pig.

With a sigh, she sat down again and pulled out her wand. She arched her wand in a large crescent shape and ended it with a sharp flick as she murmured the spell. Instantly the small guinea fowl on her desk turned into a guinea pig. It didn't take long for the new Professor to mark her essay, or to notice that she had already transfigured the guinea fowl and award her ten points for doing it on the first go and another ten for a perfect essay. The cheers she got from the rest of the Gryffindor's made her blush and sink slightly in her seat. She had never gotten cheers when she had gotten points for Gryffindor last time.

"Nice job Mindy."

Minerva turned slightly in her chair and looked at Harry with a small smile. "Thanks." She whispered.

Harry nodded his head and went back to writing his essay while Professor Chambers explained to Minerva what she wanted to be written in the essay that she was going to set for homework. Again it hardly took her any time to finish the essay, but this time, more of the class had finished the first one and moved onto the practical. She looked around the room and saw that Hermione was sweating with the effort it took to change the guinea fowl into a guinea pig. She was about to go and help her like her instincts told her too, but the frizzy haired girl looked up and glared at her, so instead she turned to Harry. "Would you like some help Harry?"

The smile he sent her was a bright one. "Yes please Mindy."

So Minerva explained how to pronounce the incantation properly, but when she got him to say it, he said it perfectly so she got him to show her the wand movement. He did the large arch but instead of flicking his wrist up, he was dropping it. She picked up her wand again and showed him slowly what to do, but he still couldn't get it, so she got up and walked to the other side of the desk and went to cover his hand with her own when she paused then pulled back slightly. "Do you mind?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. Minerva smiled and covered his hand with her own and moved it through the movement. "Now, try on your own."

Harry nodded and concentrated on the guinea fowl before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. With a sweep of his wand, he said the spell loud enough for him and Minerva to hear. Upon opening his eyes, a dark brown guinea pig sat on his desk looking around the room. He stared at it in shock. Never before had he been able to do a transfiguration spell on the fourth try.

"Well done Mist-Harry." Minerva said happily. When she saw Harry smile at her, she smiled back and sat back down. Feeling eyes on her back, she turned to see Hermione glaring at her from her spot beside Neville. She turned back to the front frowning. What was wrong with Hermione? Just as she started to pack up, the bell rang for them to leave for their next class. All of the students were cramming their books and parchment back into their backpacks while trying to write down the homework for the lesson and leave. Minerva picked up her bag and walked outside intent on walking with Hermione, but she was already gone. With a sigh Minerva walked towards Ancient Runes.

She really wasn't looking forward to it now.


	5. Chapter 5

_As you may have noticed, I've stuck to calling Minerva by her real name instead of making it Mindy, mostly so I know who I'm talking about. :)_

_Oh, and I have another idea for a Hermione/Minerva fic. In the last three days, I've become increasingly obsessed with Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. She reminds me so much of Minerva. _

_Any way, it would be a HP/Sleeping Beauty Cross over. Minerva and Maleficent would be sisters, though who's older I don't know yet, and Maleficent comes to visit her. But while she's there, Hermione is kidnapped by DE's and held hostage. Mal helps Minerva and ends up saving Hermione._

_Afterwards, Mal and Hermione start to talk and do stuff together and Minerva slowly becomes jealous. As Hermione and Mal become closer, Hermione starts feeling things towards Mal, but also Minerva which confuses her to no end._

_Tell me what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Months later, things were the same as the day Minerva '<em>Mindy<em>' had first shown herself to the school as a student, except all but Hermione and herself, unknowingly, had disserted Harry. It was just four weeks before the first task was scheduled to happen, and Harry was annoyed with Hermione's nagging about practising spells and all the looks he got from everyone except Cedric and Minerva. At that very moment though, Harry was walking as fast as he could towards the black lake with his school books slung over his shoulder. He just had to get away from Hermione's nagging for a while and, hopefully, relax. With all the pressure from Hermione harassing him about the tournament, all the dirty looks he was getting from his house mates, the snide comments from every other house, mostly the Slytherins, and Moody's lesson on the imperious curse, Harry was really keyed up.

Just as Harry was about to step on to the well-used pathway to the Black lake, Rubeus Hagrid walked up to him. "'Arry. I 'ave somethin ta tell ye." He looked around him to see if anyone was listening in. "Can ye come to me cabin tonight at midnight?" At Harry's nod, he continued on. "An' bring that cloak of ye's." With that said, he walked back towards his hut.

Harry watched after his big friend for a while wondering what that was all about, but decided he'd wait until it was midnight to find out. It didn't take him long to make it to the lake after that. But when he got there, the spot under the tree where he usually sat was taken. He paused in his walking as he noticed that whoever it was, was reading a rather thick book. He walked around the large trunk a bit more and stopped completely. There sitting under the high branches was Minerva.

Minerva looked up in surprise. She didn't think anyone would find her here. After all, the tree was close to being half way around the lake in a position where no one could see you if you sat under it. "Oh Harry. What are you doing here? I would have thought you would be up at the castle with your friends."

Harry frowned at her words and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Normally I would be, but considering they all think I put my name in the cup, they ignore me most of the time now."

Minerva's inner, older, self felt anger and disappointment towards her lion cubs. "Oh. I am sorry." She said softly as she slouched forward slightly.

Harry looked at her confused. "For what?"

Looking up from her book, Minerva blinked at him. "For your friends ignoring you."

"Why?"

Closing her book, Minerva placed it in her bag. "Because they are your friends. They should not ignore you for something you didn't do."

The look Harry gave her could only be described as astonishment. "You believe me?"

Minerva stood up and swung her bag on to her shoulder. "I do not have a reason not to." She smiled at him before she made her way towards the castle.

Harry watched her as she walked away, only turning back to face the lake once she was out of site.

* * *

><p>It was quarter to one in the morning when Harry made it back to the castle. It turned out that the thing Hagrid had needed to tell him was Dragons. Harry shivered at the memory of the first dragon he had seen. Norbit. It had taken him, Ron and Hermione weeks to convince Hagrid to get rid of him. This time though, it wasn't a baby dragon. No. This time it was a full grown, <em>nesting<em> mother dragon. Four mother dragons actually. And he had to fight one for the first task.

With a sigh, Harry whispered the password to the common room and entered as the portrait swung open. Once the door was closed, he slipped the cloak off and walked further into the main area, only to stop when the light from the fire lit the figure sitting on the sofa.

It was Minerva. She sat there watching him as he just stood there, with a smile that said she knew what he had been up to. "Late night Harry?"

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Ahh…yeah." He mumbled as he walked over to the sofa. As he sat down, he saw the book sitting open in her lap. "That's not the same book you had down at the lake."

Smiling slightly, Minerva closed the book and gently ran her hand down the spine lovingly. "No. This is my favourite book. I save it for nights that I cannot sleep."

Harry looked at her. He wanted to ask why she couldn't sleep, but he didn't. "So what's it about?"

Minerva looked up from the book and smiled. "It is a collection of muggle fairy tales."

Moving closer to inspect the book, Harry glanced at Minerva before looking back down. "So, like Cinderella and that?"

A soft laugh echoed around the otherwise silent room. "Yes Harry. Like Cinderella and that."

Just as Harry was about to speak, the distinct sound of Ron walking, or in this case, stumbling down the stairs was heard. Once he saw who was sitting on the sofa, and who the girl was, he automatically turned cynical. "Oh so…sorry. Don't let me interrupt." He spat bitterly before stomping back up the stairs.

The pair on the sofa stared after him with open mouths and wide eyes. They turned to each other with a confused expression. After the shock of what just happened had worn off, the pair turned back around to face the fire.

Minerva turned back around to face Harry. "Was he just…insinuating...that we are…" She gestured between herself and Harry with a small blush covering her cheeks.

Harry blushed and looked down at the floor. After an awkward moment, Harry pushed himself off the chair. "Well, ahh…I think I'll head off to bed now. Good night Mindy." He rushed before bolting up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Minerva watched him leave. "Good night Harry." She whispered to the empty room.

* * *

><p><em>Right, so at the moment, this will be put on hold for a while. Possibly 2 days-4 weeks. I need to figure out what happens after the 1<em>_st__ task. :L I honestly thought I was past the Yule Ball, but no, I only had small notes on what changes. _

_*Facepalm* _

_Anyway, tell me what you think about the HP/Sleeping Beauty cross over and if you have an idea on a title, or any ideas on it at all, I would be soooo grateful._

_Now, SMACK THAT BUTTON!_

_RO._


	6. Chapter 6

_Right, so I would like to thank all of you who encouraged me to right the HP/SB crossover. And just so you know, if you read the first chapter within the first hour of it being posted, I suggest you go back and read it again. I wasn't happy with it so I went back and re-wrote it. Sorry!_

_And now, something you've all been waiting for! _

_I have finished the notes for the first task and started on the next chapter. :)_

_Okay, now for the real news. _

_UPDATE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridor, Harry tried to tune out Hermione's nagging. Ever since Harry had told her what the first task was, she had been on his back to find a way to best his dragon and win. Of course we was trying, but what she didn't understand was that he was more concerned about staying alive and finding out who put his name in the cup. But, a small part of him knew she was right and he should be trying to find something that would help him beat his dragon. As they passed the courtyard, Harry saw Cedric, Hogwarts first champion, mucking around with his friends. Pausing, he watched them for a moment, before he decided that he was not going to be the only one to survive the tournament. He quickly walked across the yard, ignoring all the sneers, pointing and laughing. Once he was standing in front of Cedric, he didn't exactly know what to say. When the group finally noticed that he was there, they instantly fell silent.<p>

"Cedric, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Standing up, Cedric walked away from his group of friends and stood in front of Harry, waiting for him to start talking.

"The first task is dragons."

"What?"

"Dragons." Harry said, speaking quickly. "They have one for each of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. I've seen them."

Cedric looked at him suspiciously. "But how do you know? We're not meant to…"

"Never mind." He said quickly, he didn't want Hagrid to get in trouble.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cedric asked warily.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "It's just…fair, isn't it? I mean, we all know now…we're on even footing, aren't we?"

Cedric watched him carefully before slowly nodding his head. "I guess you're right. Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded and turned around to walk over to where Hermione was standing; now ranting about House Elves to a couple of poor second years. Just as he was walking past the huge tree that covered a quarter of the yard in shade, Harry saw Malfoy heading towards him.

"Why so tense, Potter!" He sneered. "My father and I have a bet, you see."

Harry looked at Malfoy for a second before continuing to walk, only to have to stop when Malfoy stepped in front of him. "I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He smirked. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." He laughed, looking at the two large boys behind him.

"I don't give a damn about your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry hissed as he stepped even closer to blonde Slytherin. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just as pathetic." He snapped before he forced his way past the boy.

"_Pathetic?_" Draco whispered in anger, aiming his want at Harry's back.

Just as he opened his mouth to course the young Gryffindor, a bright gold beam shot past Harry and hit the Slytherin square in the jest. Before Harry knew what was happening, and angry Minerva ran out with her wand drawn. Harry turned around and saw a white ferret floating mid-air where Malfoy should have been standing.

"I will teach you what will happen when you try to curse someone when their back is turned." She growled as she moved her wand in a bouncing motion, causing the ferret to bounce in the air.

While she was making him move through the air, she failed to notice Hermione running out into the yard with her own wand drawn.

"You stinking, cowardly, scummy…"

Hermione stopped beside Minerva and glared. "What are you doing?"

"Back shooting…"

"Mindy! The school doesn't use Transfiguration as punishment! You're out of line!"

Minerva ignored her as she continued bouncing Draco even higher than before. As she brought him back down, she saw Hermione waving her wand about trying to undo her spell. She watched as the girl tried again, but as nothing happened, she bounced him in between the branches of the tree. Just as she brought him back down again, readying herself to bounce him again, Hermione finally succeeded in changing him back, much to the disappointment of everyone else in the court yard.

Minerva turned around and glared at Hermione. She didn't fail to notice that Harry was laughing whole heartedly at the scene though, and it seemed neither had Hermione. She watched as she ripped into Harry for going along with her _'bad behaviour'_. Feeling her irritation quickly turning into anger, she stepped directly into Hermione's line of sight. "You have no right to shout at Harry like that. He did nae do anything wrong!" She bit out sharply, not even trying to cover up her accent.

Hermione drew back a bit, but stepped forward again as her anger came crashing back down. "If Professor McGonagall was here…"

Minerva's eyes turned to black. "Well she's not, is she!" She retorted, taking Harry's hand in her own and dragging him off.

Harry had to double his pace to keep up with the irritated witch. He knew by the look on her face that if he wanted to live through the day, he was to keep his mouth shut until they reached where ever they were going. It didn't take long for Harry to realise that she was leading him to the library. Once inside, he looked around for an empty table, but when he was about to point out the only one left, she pulled him to the back of the library and around the corner of a bookcase. At the end of the isle was a small table with four chairs.

Minerva sat down in the chair with her back to the wall and looked at Harry pointedly. When Harry sat down, she conjured up a small pile of parchment while she pulled out her self inking quill. Posing it over the parchment, she looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What are you going to do about your dragon?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but stoped when what she had said, sunk in. "How do you know about the dragons?" He asked suspiciously.

Minerva looked down at the parchment to try and hide her blush. "I…overheard you telling Granger."

Slouching over the table, Harry uttered a soft _oh_.

"So, what are you going to do about your dragon?" She asked again as she straightened herself up.

Harry sighed and looked away. "I don't know."

Frowning, Minerva leant over the table slightly. "What are your strengths?" She asked, trying to look like she didn't know anything about him.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a fair flyer."

Minerva nodded her head and wrote it down. "Use it."

"But how do I get my broom? I'm only meant to have my wand."

Looking up from her writing, Minerva frowned in concentration. "You will use a summoning charm."

"But I don't know how to use a summoning charm." He said.

Minerva placed her quill on top of the parchment and looked at Harry with a serious expression. "Then I will teach you."


	7. Chapter 7

_So, after a short-ish space of not updating, I return to the wonderful world of fanfiction. _

_More precisely, the world of Harry Potter. _

_And I return with a gift. _

_Just one, mind you._

_And here it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was it. Today was the day he would go up against his dragon and see if he would live to be fifteen. With a deep breath, he walked down the stairs from the boys dormitory, ready to face the day. As he stepped off the last step, he adjusted the jumper he had been given by Molly Weasley. It was a little tighter than usual, he guessed she had been running out of wool after knitting one for everyone else. As he headed towards the table in the back corner, the sound of a hurried quill scratching across parchment made him stop. He looked up. Hermione was sitting at the table he was heading to, scribbling away at what he knew to be <em>S.P.E.W<em> notes. He tried to hold in his sigh, but when Hermione stopped writing and whipped around to face him, he knew he wasn't successful. He was in for it now, he thought.

"Oh Harry. You're up early." She said.

Stuffing his hands into his pants pocket, he dragged his foot across the floor in front of him. "Ahh…oh yeah."

Hermione stood up from the table and started to pack away all of her pieces of parchment. "Give me a minute and we'll head down to breakfast." She said, not looking at him.

Upon hearing what she said, Harry's head snapped up to look at her. "Ah well, you see Hermione. I agreed to meet…"

Hermione looked up from her packing while he spoke. A frown slowly made its way onto her face as he explained; only to be cut off by the door on the other side of the room was opened. Harry turned around as the door was closed almost silently behind Minerva.

"Good morning Harry. Are you ready to leave?" Minerva asked, wrapping her long dark green scarf around her neck.

"With Mindy." Harry finished lamely as Hermione frowned at Minerva.

Minerva turned to look at Hermione, who was now glaring at her. "Oh! I am sorry for interrupting." She turned back to Harry. "I will meet you outside shall I?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she walked quickly to the portrait and exited.

After the portrait was closed, Hermione turned to Harry with an angry glare. "You're blowing off your friends for someone you don't even know?" She asked harshly.

Harry glared back at her. "What friends Hermione? Everyone thinks I put my name in the cup and are ignoring me! I hardly see you, as you're always working and _spew_. And when we do hang out, you were always nagging me about finding something to help me with the first challenge!" He snapped.

"That's because you should've been! You weren't doing…"

"That's just it Hermione! I have been for weeks. Mindy offered to help me with it, so I agreed! And you accuse me of _'blowing off my friends'_.Merlin Hermione! Sometimes…" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Sometimes you need to let it go." He whispered so softly he doubted she even heard him and left through the portrait, not once looking back as Hermione yelled out his name.

Minerva looked up from the stone floor as the portrait swung open to reveal Harry. She quickly wiped at her cheeks and Harry walked towards her, hoping that he hadn't seen her crying. But as he reached out for her, she knew he had.

"Are you alright Mindy?" He asked in concern.

Minerva pushed herself from the wall and straightened her shoulders. "I am fine." She said and started walking down the moving staircase, forcing Harry to follow her. "She does not like me much, does she." She said with a humourless laugh.

Harry looked at her for a second before shaking his head. "No. Not really."

Minerva paused in her decent and looked at him. "Why?" She asked him softly.

Stopping on the same stair as her, Harry turned to face her. "I think it's because you're doing better than her in class, without even trying it seems."

Frowning, Minerva sat down on the step and leant against the banister. "She is jealous because I find my work easy." She stated.

Harry sat down next to her. "It's not only that. I think it's also the fact that you're in the Head Girls dormitory. I think she feels she should be the one in there, instead of you."

"But that does not fit in with the person she sets herself up to be." She sighed.

"You must understand Mindy, before Hermione came to Hogwarts, all she had were her parents and her books. Once she got here, all she had were her books."

"But what about you, didn't she have you?"

Blushing lightly, Harry looked down at his shoes. "No she didn't. It wasn't until Halloween that we became friends."

Minerva frowned at that, she was sure that they had been friends before then, right? She pushed the thought away for another day. "So I have made her feel as though I have taken her place as the smartest ." Harry nodded his head. "But she still has you." She stated.

With a sad sigh, Harry shook his once again. "Not really. You see, since Hermione found out about the House Elves working at Hogwarts, she's busied herself with trying to help them. Normally when she gets herself involved in a project like this, Ron and I take back seat, but with Ron and I fighting, Hermione doesn't get involved in much. But when you started helping me, it's made her feel as though she's been replaced." He explained.

"Oh." Minerva exhaled, slouching against the banister once again, before looking at him in alarm. "I didn't mean to make her feel that way, honestly."

Harry smiled at her. "I know that, and I'm sure she will in time."

Minerva laughed slightly. "You know, when I first came here, and I met Hermione, I thought that she could be someone I could talk with." She sighed and pushed herself up from the stairs. "Come on. You need to eat if you are to go up against a dragon later on."

"Thanks for reminding me Mindy." Harry mock glared at her, but couldn't hide his smile.

Smiling back at him, Minerva walked off down the stairs. Shaking his head again, Harry walked beside her in silence to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em>HAHA! Not what you thought it would be was it. Hehe.<em>

_Okay, in all seriousness, the next chapter should be up within a week to a week and a half. _

_K, bye._


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, it's been a wee bit more than a week and a half, hasn't it? Eh-he, sorry. No really, I am. _

_To explain for my absence, all I have to say is that it's been hectic with assignments. I nearly failed my Bio by handing it in slightly later then it should have been, then I completely blew it when the theory for art was due at the end of last week, but the teacher gave me another chance on Monday to give it to her before four, but with my luck it was four-thirty before I had the chance. On top of that, my PE essay is due on Thursday and I've only got part of it done. _

_So here I am, trying to de-stress myself with writing another chapter for Forever Young. _

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast in the Great Hall together, which draw a few looks, Minerva and Harry started to head down to the arena where Harry was told he had to go for the first task. As they walked down the long pathway, Minerva silently observed her companion. She could tell that he was nervous; he kept running his hand through his hair and fingering his wand. As they came closer to the converted quidditch pitch, Minerva stoped walking and grabbed Harry's shoulders to turn him around to face her. "Harry, you will be fine. You have perfected the spell. All you need to do is cast it, wait several seconds and your broom will come to you." At the sceptical look he gave her, she pulled him into a slightly awkward hug. "You will be fine."<p>

Before Harry could say anything in return, a bright flash went off beside them, causing the embracing pair to jump apart. Looking towards the source of the light, Minerva glared at the figures walking towards them. "Ms Skeeter. What an unpleasant surprise."

Rita forced a smile at the cold greeting as she walked up to the. "Ahh, young love." She said in a sickly sweet voice as she ran her long, dark green feathered quill down the side of Minerva's face. "If things go unfortunately today…you two might even make the front page." She exclaimed happily, adjusting her pointed glasses.

"You have no business here Miss Skeeter. Leave." Minerva glared.

Sneering, Rita turned away and started walking down to the arena on a different path. As she had her back to them, she didn't see Minerva draw her wand and point it at the camera, whispering a spell. An invisible beam of light flew towards the camera and exploded as it made contact with the casing. Turning away from the angry reporter, Minerva lead Harry to the tent that would house the champions until it was their time to face their dragon. At the opening, she pulled him into another hug. "Do be careful." She whispered before she walked off to the stairs to the stands.

* * *

><p>Before Harry knew it, it was his turn to face his dragon. Taking a deep breath, he left the safety of the tent and into the open arena. He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly coloured dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands. And there was the Horntail, as the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her eggs. Her wings half furled, her evil yellow eyes staring at him, a monstrous scaly black lizard thrashing her spiked tail very close to where Harry stood.<p>

The crowd was making a lot of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know, nor care. But one voice stood out from the rest. "Your wand Harry! Your wand!"

It was Minerva.

It was time to do what he had to do…to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely upon the thing that was his only chance…he raised his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" He shouted.

He waited, every fibre of him hoping, praying…

And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him; he turned and saw his firebolt hurtling towards him before stopping mid-air right beside him. He swung his leg over the broom, and kicked off from the ground. As he soared upwards, as the wind rushed through his hair, as the crowds faces became mere flesh coloured pinpricks below, and the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realized he had left his fear behind.

He looked down at the clutch of eggs, and spotted the gold one, residing safely between the dragons feet. "Okay." Harry told himself, "Diversionary tactics…"

He dived.

The Horntails head followed him; he knew what it was going to do, he pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away. Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck – if he kept this up, it would be nice and dizzy.

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was not so lucky – he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping right through his robes as if they weren't there.

He could feel it stinging, but it didn't seem too deep. Now he zoomed around the back of the Horntail and a possibility occurred to him.

The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off; she was too protective of her eggs. He needed her to move, or he'd never get near them. He began to fly this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breath fire to stave him off, but close enough to be a sufficient threat. He flew higher. The Horntails head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent.

He rose a few more feet. "Come on." Harry hissed, swerving again. "Come on, come and get me…up you get, now…"

And then she reared, spreading her great black leathery wings at last, and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had gone, he was speeding towards the ground as fast as he could go, towards the now unprotected eggs. He took his hands off the firebolt, and seized the golden egg. With a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm.

Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forwards to subdue the Horntail, and flew over the entrance to the enclosure.

Minerva, Moody and Hagrid were hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him towards them, their smiles evident even from the distance between them. He flew down to the ground, coming in smoothly. His heart felt lighter than it had in weeks…he got through the first task, he had survived…

"That was excellent Harry!" Cried Minerva as he got off his firebolt. As he lifted his broom into a vertical position, he noticed that her hand was shaking as she pointed at his shoulder. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score…over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already…"

"Yeh did it Harry!" Hagrid said hoarsely.

"Thanks Hagrid."

Professor Moody looked very pleases, too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket. "Nice and easy does the trick, Potter." He growled.

"Come on Harry, the first-aid tent, please…" Said Minerva as she steered him towards the tent.

They walked into the tent just as Pomfrey as she spoke in a disgusted tone. "Dragons. Last year Dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky…this is quite shallow…it'll need cleaning up before I heal it up, though…" She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid which smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand, and he felt it begin to heal.

"Now just sit quietly for a minute." Even though she had just told him to stay still, Harry tried to stand anyway. "_Sit!_ And then you can go and get your score."

Harry didn't want to sit still; he was still too full of adrenaline. He got to his feet, but was forced back down by Minerva. But when he looked up, she smiling. "Harry you were great."

Harry smiled up at her and moved over on the cot to make room for her to sit down next to him. "Thank you." After a few seconds silence, in which Minerva had sat herself down next to him, Harry asked the one question that he wanted an answer to. "What did the others do?"

Minerva looked at him, and then started speaking fast, but clearly. "Diggory used Transfiguration. He used a rock from the ground and turned it into a dog. From what I could tell, he was trying to get the dragon to go after it instead of him. It was good spell work, but it did not work as he expected it to I suspect. He got the golden egg, but he got burnt as well. The dragon changed its mind and went after him." She took a deep breath. "Miss Delacour tried to use a charm to put it into a trance, but it only worked partially. It became sleepy, but it…kind of…snored and a jet of flame shot out, causing her skirt to catch fire, but she put it out. And Krum, he did nae even think of flying!" She laughed happily, only to stop when she noticed the two figures standing at the mouth of the tent. She quickly stood up and brushed down her pants. "Right, I will be going then. Well done Harry. I'm so proud of you." She gave him a small smile and left the tent before Harry could say anything.

Harry looked up back towards his two 'friends' and stared at them blankly, forcing himself to ignore the glare that Hermione was sending his way.

"Harry," Ron said seriously. "Whoever put your name in the Goblet – I – I reckon are trying to do you in."

"Caught on have you?" He asked coolly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously in between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew he was about to apologize, but he found that he didn't want to hear it. "It's okay. Forget it."

Ron grinned nervously at him, but Harry could only muster up a small smile in return. Suddenly Hermione burst into tear. "You two are so_ stupid!_" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground like a three year old. Then before either of them could stop her, she gave them a hug and dashed away, completely balling her eyes out.

"Barking." Said Ron, shaking his head.

Harry found that he could only nod his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>OMG! That took forever to write. :D<em>

_Right, just because of my rant in my first note up the top, I thought you guys would like to know that I passed my Bio, got all of my art complete and failed my PE essay. So all up I say I did pretty good. ;)_

_Now onto something that amuses me greatly, well two things really._

_1__st__, one of my best friends art book was stolen yesterday during lunch. Which means she can't get marked on any of her art work, and can't brag that she got a better mark then me._

_2__nd__, these long winded, pointless messages I add in. _

_I think the only reason I add them it to make the chapter seem longer, but I do have a lot of fun writing them. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, I'm on holidays, have been for nearly two weeks and I'm only just updating this now._

_Hmm…_

_Woops._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a little over a month ago that Harry had faced his dragon in the first task, and for the most part the time afterwards was fine, fun even. His arm was still in the sling, but Madam Pomfrey said he would be able to take it off in several days, so he wasn't that upset about it. He would visit Hagrid with Ron and Hermione, go to the library to study so Hermione would stop nagging him and he would occasionally hang out with Minerva, even if she was just sitting down by the lake reading. But as Harry knew from the beginning of the school year, things between Minerva and Hermione were tense and getting worse. He first noticed Minerva's disappearing act in the Med-tent after the first task when Hermione and Ron had entered, and it seemed that every time they hung out, Hermione would show and Minerva was disappear and he was starting to feel annoyed, more than annoyed, he was feeling infuriated. He needed to speak to Hermione about it.<p>

At that moment though, the three of them were reading the notice pined to the notice boards in the Gryffindor Common room. Well, Hermione was reading it; everyone else was listening or pretending to in most cases.

"_All Gryffindor students from fourth year and higher are required to meet in the Great Hall at three pm this evening in preparation for the Yule Ball. Signed Professor Dumbledore." _She read out clearly.

Almost instantly all of the girls in the common room squealed and started talking amongst themselves about what they would wear and how they would do their hair. All but Hermione, who stood frowning at the notice in front of her. "What do you think Professor Dumbledore means by _preparation_?" She asked.

Harry shrugged as best his could, while Ron scratched his head. "Dunno."

"You don't think he means, dancing, do you?"

Hermione spun around, her hair flaring out as she did so. "Of course he means dancing Ronald! It is a Ball after all." She said snobbishly before stomping up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Harry and Ron looked after her. "She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Come on. I'll verse you in a game of wizard's chess to pass the time."

An hour later found the trio entering the Great Hall with half of their house around them. Hermione walked slightly in front of them with her head thrown back. She was still a little miffed at Ron from earlier. Harry looked around the large empty space, the four house tables had been removed from the hall, now only a small table sat in the corner with a gramophone sitting in the centre of it. As he and Ron walked over to the side where all of the boys were sitting, leaving Hermione to walk over to the girls side, Harry noticed for the first time that Minerva was standing next to Professor Dumbledore in the centre of the hall, talking quietly. As if she could sense that he was looking at her, she looked away from Dumbledore and looked at him questioningly. He smiled and waved with his good arm, causing her to shoot him a small smile in return. Movement on the other side of the room caught Harry's attention. Looking over to where Hermione sat, he noticed immediately the glare she was send towards Minerva. Minerva, having followed Harry's line of site, saw her glare and stood up straighter then before and turned back to Dumbledore.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore looked around smiling. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests will gather here in the Great Hall to dance. You will be expected to be on your best behaviour, as you are representatives of the host school." Dumbledore looked around, taking in the eager expressions of the girls, and some of the boys. "Now, the House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries, and Professor McGonagall will not stand for you besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." He said.

Everyone in the hall laughed, even though they knew he was serious. Minerva looked around her with a smirk and noticed that Hermione wasn't laughing along with the rest of her house mates. She looked over to the boys side of the room and saw the Weasley twins whispering softly. _'I wonder what they're up to.' _She thought before her attention was brought back to the Headmaster.

"A demonstration is in order, I think." He said after everyone had quieted down. He stepped in front of Minerva, and with a quick flick of his wand, soft music began to play. Minerva glared up at her long-time friend put still moved into position. Without her boots, she was shorter than him, but she didn't allow that to get in her away, instead she placed her left hand on her shoulder and held out her right for him to take. Looking up, she glared again as he looked down at her with those _damned_ twinkling blue eyes. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she allowed herself to be lead expertly around the room in a graceful waltz.

As she was twirled under Dumbledore's arm, she saw that everyone looked impressed and couldn't help but smile. Things were definitely different from when she was a student the first time. As she was pulled back in, Dumbledore called out for everyone to come together. She moved with ease as Dumbledore twirled her out again, but was shocked when he didn't bring her back in and stopped her in front of Harry, who was making his way over to Hermione. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks as the silent _'oh'_ that Harry made and looked down at her feet.

Clearing her throat, Minerva looked up and sent a glare towards Dumbledore, but he was already trying to teach Hermione how to do the box step. Turning back to face Harry, she felt a little awkward. She cleared her throat before asking.

"Have you ever danced before?"

Harry shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva smiled with confidence that she didn't feel and grasped his left hand while placing her right on his shoulder. "Once your arm is mended properly, you will have to place you other hand on my waist." She explained.

While Minerva was talking, Harry was looking between her hands only half listening. Upon hearing where he had to place his other hand, he did a double take. "Where?"

Minerva looked at him with an amused smile. "My waist." She said slowly as if talking to a child.

Harry went beet red and looked down to try and hide it, but he knew he was unsuccessful when he heard her laugh. It wasn't one of the half-hearted laughs he was used to from her, no; this was a laugh that came from deep inside ones body. It was rich and melodic. It was a sight to behold.

Once calmed down, Minerva looked at him, smiled and began to teach him how to dance.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, wow. <em>

_I had fun writing this chapter._

_So, where I am, it's 2:10 in the morning and in about 6 hours I will be heading off to the library so I can work on my notes for this with having the distraction of FB and ._

_I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope you take the time to answer my poll/question on my page._

_Thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

_So, by the looks of things, I won't be updating as often (HA!) as I normally do. _

_But I promise you I will be working on my notes for most, if not all of my stories and a few new ones._

_Now, I have to say. McGonagall's Bola, if you are reading this, I have started on the notes for the third chapter of the spin-off of My Hero. :)_

_Oh, two more things._

_Swing Sets & Tree Tops has been restarted, but I've hit some wards on a filler bit as it is to join the two parts of the chapter together, so if you have any little things that you would like to see in there, don't hesitate to tell by review or PM._

_There is a new Poll on my page that has some things that I'm not sure should be included in this story and I would greatly appreciate your help in deciding if they should be added or taken out._

_Okay, enough yapping from me._

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked around the courtyard together after their classes were over, trying to pluck up the courage to ask one of the many girls around them out. They had been at it for over an hour now, but every time they paused, even for a second, the girls around them would glare and sneer at them until the small amount of courage they had had fled their system and moved on. It was as they walked to the far corner of the yard, Harry turned to Ron with a small frown.<p>

"Why do they have to travel in packs? And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?' He asked as they paused in front of a group of Hufflepuff girls, only to continue walking again as they glared at them

Ron, irritated by the fact that he still hadn't got a date, complained. "Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" He asked sarcastically.

Holding back a sigh of irritation, Harry glanced at Ron. "I'm going to go to see if Hedwig has returned." He all but growled.

As he walked away, Ron shrugged uncaringly and slouched off to the Great Hall in hopes of catching a late afternoon snack. Once Ron was out of hearing range and sight, Harry let out a sigh of frustration. With a shake of his head, he started walking again. It didn't take him long to get to the owlery as most of the pathway was devoid of snow, but as he came to the base of the tall tower, he found that his luck was not with him anymore. The stairs winding up to the top were covered in thick patches of ice. He had learned from experience that it was best to stay close to the wall when climbing the stairs while covered with ice.

Once he came to the entrance, he stomped his feet to remove the small amount of snow from the soles of his shoes. As he turned around to walk in, he came very close to colliding with Minerva, whose cheeks were a rosy red from the bitter winds.

"Oh Harry. I did not see you there. I am sorry." She apologized with a small smile, before she started walking down the stairs.

"Mindy!"

Minerva turned around sharply, causing her dark green scarf to come loose. "Yes?" She asked as she quickly rewound the warm material.

Looking down at his feet, Harry took a deep breath. "!" He rushed out.

Rocky back on her heels slightly, Minerva frowned. "Sorry?"

Feeling blood rush to his cheeks, Harry looked at her quickly. "I just wandered if maybe you would go to the ball with me…"

Minerva's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Oh." She looked down as she felt her cheek heat up. "Oh Harry. I-" Licking her suddenly dry lips, Minerva looked back up. "Can I think about it?"

Harry quickly nodded his head. "Yes. Of course."

Nodding once sharply, Minerva turned around and walked down the stairs without looking back.

Harry exhaled in relief. For a second he had thought she was going to say no. Shaking his head, he walked into the owlery, trying to put the scene out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Harry sat in front of the fire in the empty common room with his Transfiguration textbook sitting in his lap. He was absentmindedly flipping through the pages. He had given up a while ago trying to read any of the text held inside the leather covered book. Instead of concentrating on reading the seventh chapter like he was supposed to, his mind kept replaying the seen at the top of the owlery. Suddenly someone dropped down on to the sofa beside him, making him jump and drop the text book in surprise.<p>

Minerva leant over the edge of the sofa and picked up the book. "What is the matter? Do you not like Transfiguration?" She asked, handing the book back.

Taking the book, Harry shook his head. "It's not that I don't like Transfiguration, it's just…" He trailed off with a sigh.

Shaking his head again, he turned and looked at her, noting that instead of her hair being done up in a braid like it usually was, it was down in a loose pony tail and she wasn't wearing her glasses. "What'd you want to talk about?"

Minerva turned away from Harry's curious gaze and looking into the flames. "I thought about it, and I decided that I would like to go to the ball with you Harry." She finished with a small smile and blush.

It took a few seconds for what she had said to sink in. "Really? Great!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Minerva stood up and offered her hand to Harry. "Come on, it is late. We should be in bed."

Taking hold of Minerva's thin hand, Harry stood up as he brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Good night, Mindy."

Blushing a bright red, Minerva walked to the door of the Head Girls room. As she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder at Harry, giving him a small smile. "Sweet dreams Harry." She teased, before closing her door.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the end of that chapter.<em>

_I hope you can forgive me for its shortness, but the next two should be longer. If not the 11__th__ one, the 12__th__ one will be. _

_Don't forget to look at the poll and tell me your thoughts._

_Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter if for __Lord PotterXXVII._

_They kicked my but into gear after reviewing. But seeing as I had already promised to update Astraphobia, I made myself wait until that chapter was finished. _

_Now, for what __**I've**__ been waiting for._

_Chapter 11!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing at the base of the grand staircase, Harry waited for his friend? Partner? Date? A few days before the ball, Harry had been on his way to the owlery to fetch a letter from his Godfather. As he rounded the corner, he had bumped into Minerva, and in a mad rush he had asked her to go to the ball with him. He was sure that she would say no, but she hadn't and now he was waiting for her to come down from the tower. Looking around, he noticed that Hermione hadn't been lying as Ron had said. She was walking around the entrance hall on the arm of Viktor Krum. As he watched his friend smile at the shocked looks, Pavarti Patil stopped beside him and drew his attention away from his smiling friend.<p>

"So Harry, did you find a date for the dance?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry turned to face the twin and opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't get the chance as he saw her turn around and look up at the top of the staircase. Looking around quickly, he saw that Hermione had lost her smile and was glaring and knew instantly that Minerva was standing there. Turning around, his eyes widened in shock upon seeing her. Standing at the top of the top of the staircase, Minerva wore a tartan strapless dress showing her pale shoulders with an over skirt in matching colours. Instead of her hair being left out, or up like all of the other girls, she had pulled in back at the sides and braided it.

As she walked down the stairs, Parvarti let out a wistful sigh. "She's beautiful."

All Harry did in response was nod his head as he continued to watch his date walk down the stairs to his side. When she stood beside him, she smiled at him shyly. "You ready?"

Smiling, Harry nodded again and held out his arm for her. "Are you?"

Taking his arm, Minerva blushed. "As I'll ever be."

Laughing, they walked to where the other champions were standing and lined up behind them. They didn't have to wait too long before they were allowed to enter the Great Hall. As they walked down the aisle surrounded by their fellow students, Harry heard the hushed and not so hushed whispers about Krum's date. Usually he would feel upset about people talking about Hermione like that, but seeing her smiling and waving at the disbelieving girls, he let it pass. When they made it to the dance floor though, Harry suddenly felt nervous. What if he forgot the steps? What if he stuffs up? What if…His line of thought was cut off by the beginning of the music, but mostly by Minerva grabbing his hand and placing it on her waist.

Looking up from his feet, Harry saw that she was smiling and felt himself relax a bit. Before he knew it, they were dancing around in a large circle. Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew he wasn't leading, and after the one time that he tried to, both he and Minerva agreed never to let him try again. As they twirled passed the group of Professors, Minerva caught sight of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and cursed him many times in her head. While Minerva was cursing Dumbledore, Harry was looking around for his friend, Ron. Passing and almost empty table, Harry finally saw his sulking friend, sitting alone, starring at the dance floor. Following his line of sight, Harry saw Hermione being twirled under Krum's arm and shook his head. Maybe next time Ron will be smart enough to ask her first.

Part way through the dance, the Headmaster walked out onto the dance floor holding Madam Pomfrey's hand. Minerva watched as she danced under Harry's raised arm.

"That would have been me." She whispered to herself.

Harry looked at her strangely, but kept quiet.

Minerva saw the look and arched her eyebrow at him. "What?"

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Harry looked down at their feet and stumbled over the first thing that came to his mind. "I - Well I…I think – You look beautiful tonight Mindy." He finished in a rush.

Minerva blushed and looked down slightly to hide her rosy cheek. "Thank you Harry." She whispered.

Harry smiled at her, which she returned shyly while continuing to lead them around the dance floor. Not long after Dumbledore walked on to the floor, many of the students moved from the side lines and joined in with their own partners. As time passed and the music changed to that of the more modern, Harry saw that Minerva wasn't as enthusiastic about dancing as before, so he grasped her hand in his and gently tugged her off the dance floor.

As they made their way from the hoarding group of teenagers, Minerva stepped towards the drinks table. "Would you care for a drink Harry?"

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No thank you."

Minerva nodded her head once and made her way to the back of the Great Hall, mindful of the students rushing past her to get to the group of teenagers surrounding the Weird Sisters. Harry watched after her as she weaved through their class mates before he made his own way over to Ron, who was still glaring at the dance floor. Sitting down next to his friend, he opened his mouth to tell him to stop sulking, only to be cut off by the other third of their group.

"Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" She asked happily.

Turning around to face her, Harry once again opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance as Ron sat up straight and glared at her angrily. "No, we would not care to join you and 'Viktor'."

Hermione frowned at the sour tone. "What's got your wand in a knot?

Ron's glare intensified. "He's a Durmstrang! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"The enemy?" She asked disbelievingly. "Who was it that wanted his autograph? Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends."

Snorting, Ron slumped back against the table behind him. "I think he has more than friendship on his mind."

Dumbfounded, Hermione stared at her friend opened mouthed. Snapping her mouth closed, she turned around sharply and marched away, almost hitting Minerva in the shoulder as she passed her by. Looking over her shoulder at the retreating form of Hermione, Minerva frowned and once again thought about the sweet girl she used to know. Shaking her head sadly, she turned back around and continued to over to Harry and Ron.

"What was all that about?" She asked quietly, moving to sit down.

Before she could though, Harry stood up and offered her his arm. "Let's go for a walk." He said, looking towards Ron.

Minerva looked as well and finally noticed the sour expression. Seeing Harry's point, Minerva placed her cup down on the table behind them and stood up. "Lets." She said, curling her arm around Harry's.

Nodding once, Harry walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. They walked in silence, not stopping once to talk to any of the other students. Instead they made their way outside to the small court yard. Harry led her over to the stone fountain in the centre of the yard and sat down next her quietly. For a while neither of them spoke until Minerva folded her gloved hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry turned slightly and looked at her questioningly. "What for?" He asked, surprised.

Looking up from her hands, Minerva's cheeks became tinged with a light pink. "For asking me to the Ball. I have not had this much fun in a long time." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing on in a much quieter voice. "A-And for calling me beautiful. No one has ever said that to me before." She finished, looking back down at her hands.

Moving before he could stop himself, Harry took one of her smaller hands in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome Mindy."

Minerva looked at their interlaced hands then up at him as he finished speaking. Seeing the small smile he was giving her, she smiled shyly as her cheeks turned red before looking back down at their hands.

Watching her, Harry noticed that she was still smiling. "Mindy." He called softly.

"Yes?" Minerva asked in an even quieter voice, looking at him.

Acting on instinct alone, Harry moved his free hand to her still pink cheek and leant in slowly.

Minerva didn't move away, she was frozen. But the thoughts running through her head were not. _'I should stop him. He doesn't know who I am. If he did, he wouldn't be doing this. I need to lea-' _Her thoughts came to a sudden stop as his lips touched hers for the first time. There was barley any movement, but it still sent tingles down her spine. Slowly moving her hand, Minerva wrapped it around the base of his neck and pulled him closer. Increasing the pressure ever so slightly, Minerva sighed internally at the small moment of content.

Pulling back, Minerva opened her eyes slowly and looked into the slightly brighter pair of green eyes across from her. The small amount of happiness fled her as Harry smiled at her and reality came crashing down on her. Stiffening, Minerva snatched her hands away from Harry as if he had burned her through her gloves and stands up. "I should nae have done that." She says, backing away. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm sorry." She stuttered before spinning around, and all but running back into the castle.

Harry sat on the edge of the fountain staring at the entrance that Minerva had just gone through in a daze. He watched the door way for what felt like hours, but was only minutes in reality, hoping that she would come back out. But after sitting there for half an hour, he finally gave up and re-entered the castle himself in search of his red headed friend. It didn't take him long; all he had to do was follow the sound of his two friends arguing. Turning the corner, he wasn't surprised to see that they had drawn a small crowd.

"Well you know the solution then, don't you." Hermione cried, coming to a stop in front of Ron.

Ron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes. "Go on."

"Next time there's a ball, puck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" She yelled through her tears.

"Well that…that's completely off the point…Harry." Ron stammered, finally catching sight of his friend in the small crowd.

Hermione spun around and snapped at Harry. "Where have you been? Never mind. Off too bed, both of you!"

Harry knew that she was serious so he sped past her and grabbed Ron's arm, half dragging him up the large staircase behind their angry friend.

"They get scarier as they get older." Ron said to Harry, looking over his shoulder.

Hermione spun around again and cried out. "Ron, you spoiled everything!" She released a sob and fell on to the foot of the staircase as Harry and Ron ran up the stairs to the tower.

"You spoiled everything." She cried into her dress, hugging her knees.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I've updated this. I really can't.<em>

_But I love this chapter, it's the turning point of the whole story. :)_

_Hermione was fun to write here. I do so love an over emotional Hermione. _

_Okay, going to go work on the next requested update. _

_Astraphobia – Chapter 3._

_For: Thisissocliche_

_After that, this and Astraphobia will be on hold for a while._

_Not only do I have to completely re-write half of my notes for the fourth chapter of Astraphobia, but I also need to start on the notes for chapter 14 for this. _

_Now, are there any requests for other stories?_

_I'll do any of them. Hell, I might even add another chapter to one of the completed stories if you ask nicely. ;)_

_~Ro_


	12. Chapter 12

_So the last time I updated this it was the 7__th__ of May._

_It is now the 17__th__ of September._

_Now the 14__th__ of November._

_And for that I apologize profoundly._

_I hope this chapter can make up for the wait, but if not, then I know the next one will._

_Ro._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the ball and classes had started up again. Since the ball, Harry had tried to catch Minerva and talk to her, but he always seemed to end up talking to someone else, or arguing with Hermione about the golden egg. As he made his way to Transfiguration, he realized that he was excited for the lesson as he would be sitting next to Minerva as had become their routine since the start of the year. So as he took his seat in the front row, it was with a smile.<p>

But when Minerva entered, his smile slipped from its place when she sat down at the back all by herself. Frowning, Harry watched her for a few seconds before turning around to face the front sadly. As he started to set up his books, Hermione sat down beside him with a smug smirk, but Harry didn't even look up. Soon class started and Harry found himself not wanting to do the work, but he forced himself to because he really didn't want Hermione to start lecturing him on his school work on top of everything else.

So, as he forced himself to write the required essay, then perfect the spell and start on the homework given on the board, he thought of ways he could talk to Minerva. Without him realizing it, time passed and it was time for the class to leave for lunch.

Being the closest to the door, and having already finished the homework, Minerva was the first one to leave. Upon seeing this, Harry sighed and followed behind Ron as Hermione nagged him about the egg.

"Harry, you told me you figured out the egg weeks ago! The task is two days away!"

Harry looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically.

For a moment there was silence as the two watched each other, having stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Sighing, Harry turned away from his friend. "Supposed Victors already figured it out."

Hermione deflated slightly at the resigned tone. "Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we don't really talk at all. Victor's more of a physically being."

Not being able to stop it, Harry laughed as his friends face turned red.

Realizing how that had sounded, Hermione hastened to explain. "I mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually." She paused to look at Harry. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you. In the most brutal way, they're almost cruel. And," She placed her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm scared for you." She finished softly.

Sighing, Harry looked down. "Okay, I'll work on it after lunch."

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded her head before she turned around and headed for the great hall. Harry shook his head and followed after his friend a few seconds later. He was starving.

* * *

><p>After having lunch, Harry was walking along one of the open hallways to the court yard when he caught sight of Minerva heading towards the lake. Pausing for a second, he thought about whether or not he should follow her. But when he decided that yes, he would follow after her, he was stopped by his name being called out from behind him.<p>

"Hey Potter!"

Turning around slowly, but not looking away from Minerva's retreating figure until she was completely out of sight. Turning around fully now, Harry looked at the other champion heading towards him. "Cedric."

The tall Hufflepuff stopped in front of Harry. "I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons." He said, but Harry was barely paying him any attention. He was too busy with trying to see if he could spot Minerva again.

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." He said rather distractedly.

"Exactly." Cedric stepped closer and lowered his voice. "You know the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath." He said, backing away. "Just take your egg…and…mull things over in the hot water." He finished before turning away and walking in the same direction he had come.

Harry watched him as he walked away with a frown. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked down the pathway Minerva had just walked. As he walked down to the lake, unconsciously aiming for the tree he had first found her sitting under, he tried to think of what he was going to say. Only, he couldn't concentrate on what he wanted to say as a voice, sounding suspiciously like Hermione, pipped up in the back of his mind, telling him that what he was doing was a bad idea and that he should turn around and just focus on the egg. Of course he pushed the thought away and continued walking.

When the tree was finally just a few steps in front of him, he paused for a second to gather his courage. Nodding his head once, Harry walked the last few meters and stopped at the sight of six bright blue butterflies fluttering around Minerva's head. Shaking his head, he stepped forward slightly.

"Mindy?"

Minerva flinched slightly at the unexpected call. "Harry." She responded quietly, not looking away from the butterflies.

Harry sat down next to her and watched the blue winged insects for a while before turning to face her. "Why'd you run off after class Mindy?"

Shivering, Minerva pulled her coat tighter around her. "Because I knew you'd want to talk about what happened at the Ball."

Turning around completely, Harry opened his mouth. "Mindy-"

"Please Harry," Minerva whispered as she looked down at her hands. "Don't."

Harry folded his own hands in his lap. "I just-I need to know why you pulled away." He explained quietly. "Was it something I did? Something I said?"

Minerva shook her head, her long hair swishing back and forth over her hunched back. "No, it was not something you did." She pushed herself up with a sigh. "It was something I did." She whispered as she walked closer to the edge of the lake.

Harry stood up as well and made his way to her side. When she face him like he expected her too, he reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to get her to face him. He had to force himself not show his surprise upon seeing that she was crying. "What's wrong?" He probed gently.

Minerva looked up at him with sad eyes. "I lied to you."

"What's you lie about?"

Looking back down, Minerva whispered. "Who I am."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not who you think I am." She sighed.

"Then who are you?"

Minerva stepped back and turned her away from him as she wrapped her arms around her ribs tightly. Taking a shuddering breath, Minerva forced herself to speak evenly. "I am Professor McGonagall Harry."

Harry stood still for a minute before he started to shake his head vigorously. "N-No you can't be."

At the uttered denial, Minerva spun around on her once student and glared at him over the top of her glasses. "Whether you like it or not Potter, I am Minerva McGonagall." She said sharply, her accent creeping in.

Harry swallowed audibly at the glare he knew well. For a while the pair just looked at each other, neither making a sound nor even moving. After some time, Harry looked around the grounds before looking back at Minerva hesitantly.

"How many other people…know?"

Feeling herself calm down somewhat, Minerva relaxed her tense shoulders. "Only Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey."

At the mention of the Headmaster, Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Did Dumbledore get you to do this to watch us?" He asked accusingly.

Minerva looked at him in disbelief. "Most certainly not!"

Harry relaxed slightly. "Then why-"

"It was an accident." She cut in.

Harry couldn't help it, he let out a laugh. When he saw the look he was getting, he quickly shut up and explained. "I know you, you wouldn't 'accidentally' take a de-aging potion."

With a sigh, Minerva walked further up the lake to a hidden bench and sat down. "The potion I slipped in at the start of the year," She looked up at Harry amused. "I'm sure you remember _that_ incident."

Sitting down next to her, he scratched his head. "But de-aging potions aren't permanent."

"The potion that Peeves used was ones that have been lost through time."

"So it's permanent?"

"Yes, it's permanent." She sighed, leaning back against the back rest.

Harry followed and slumped back. "Huh."

Time passed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts of the situation. That was until Harry leant forward.

"No wonder you're so good at Transfiguration."

Minerva looked at him with a frown. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well," He quipped. "Now I know why Hermione doesn't like you." Harry turned to look at her. "You're everything she wants to be."

Minerva looked away from Harry and down at her hands. "She doesn't know what I went through to become the way I am." She whispered sadly to herself.

After another few minutes of silence, Minerva looked up and glanced over the lake. "You are doing a wonderful job at avoiding the main topic of discussion, Harry."

"So are you." He shot back, not missing a beat.

Minerva huffed, but couldn't hide her amusement. "True." She sighed and looked down at her gloved hands. "I kissed a student."

Harry leant back again. "And I kissed my Professor."

Another silence fell over the pair, but this one was much heavier than the rest. They refused to look at each other, Harry looked over the lake and Minerva stared determinedly down at her hands.

Needing to break the tension that was all but crackling between them, Harry spoke. "Would it be wrong to say that I enjoyed it?" He asked innocently.

Minerva snapped her head around to face him, giving him a stern glare, only to end up blushing bright red when he smiled at her. Unable to stop herself, she started to laugh, Harry joining in with her.

As they calmed down, they straightened themselves up in time to see the Headmaster walk around the large tree. "Ahh Miss McDonald, I had a feeling I'd find you here."

Harry scoffed, but quickly turned it into a cough when Minerva glared at him. Not wanting to be glared at anymore, Harry stood up and pointed in the general direction of the castle. "I'll just go then. See you around," He smiled her as he backed away. "Miss McDonald." He finished teasingly, before he turned around and left the new pair.

Minerva pursed her lips in a vain attempt to hide her amusement as Dumbledore sat down next to her.

* * *

><p>Hours later found Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting in the library looking through piles upon piles of books looking for an answer to his problem of not being able to breathe underwater. After classes had finished for the day, Harry had gone straight to the prefect's bathroom with his egg and done as he was told. The second task was to retrieve his treasure, whatever it was, from the black lake.<p>

"Of course the ideal solution would be for us to transfigure you into a submarine or something." Hermione said as she paced up and down the isle of the library. "If only we'd done human transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing…"

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head." He sat up straighter in his chair as an idea struck him. "I suppose I could ask – No, she'd most likely bite my head off."

Hermione frowned at his half-finished sentence, but shook her head and picked up the egg. "Tell me again what it said."

Sighing, Harry dropped his head on to the book in front of him. "Come seek us where our voices sound."

"The Black Lake, that's obvious."

"An hour long you have to look."

She nodded her head slightly. "Again, obvious. Though admittedly problematic…"

Harry sat up at the dismissive tone. "Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour Hermione!"

Sitting down next to him, Hermione touched his arm. "Look Harry, we can do this! We can figure this out!"

At that time, Ron pushed himself out of his chair and announced that he was going to be. As he walked towards the door, he passed Neville, but didn't say anything to his fellow Gryffindor. Used to the tired, cold shoulder of Ron, Neville payed him not mind as her walked over to Hermione and Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore is looking for you Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head and walked out of the library after telling Harry to keep looking.

Once Hermione was gone, Neville looked at one of the books Harry had pulled down. "You know if you're interested in plants, you should use Goshawk's Guide to Herbology. There's someone in Tibet who's growing gravity resistant trees…"

Harry looked up at his friend tiredly. "Neville, no offence, but I really don't care about plants. Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will help me breathe underwater for an hour, great. But otherwise…"

Neville closed the book he held in his hands. "I don't know about turnips, but you could always use Gillyweed."

* * *

><p><em>Long-time no update, aye?<em>

_Review and tell me what you think of this. Next update should hopefully be up sometime in January._

_Bye for now._

_Ro._


	13. Chapter 13

_posted a day early as per request of Thisissocliche. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking down to the docks, Harry looked over his shoulder looking for his friends. He hadn't seen any of them since the day before. Even Ron, who he shared a dorm with was gone when he woke up. Sighing, he faced forwards and all but ran into Neville, who was suddenly standing in front of him, holding his hand out.<p>

Inside his hand was what looked to rolled up seaweed. Taking it, Harry looked at Neville nervously. "You're sure about this, Neville?"

Neville nodded his head. "Absolutely."

"For an hour?"

Neville hesitated slightly before answering. "Most likely."

"Most likely?!" Harry repeated, eyes wide behind his glasses.

Looking around, Neville shoved his hands into the pockets of his favourite cardigan. "Well, there's some debate among herbologists about its effectiveness in fresh water as opposed to salt water…"

Harry took his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "You're telling me this now? You must be joking!"

"I-I just wanted to help."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "That makes you a right side better than Ron, Hermione and Mindy. Where are they anyway?"

Neville watched his friend walk backward along the pier. "You seem a little tense Harry."

"Do I?" Snapped Harry sarcastically before hoping in to the small boat with Neville.

* * *

><p>After making it to the platform, Harry and Neville made their way over to the three other champions were standing. Before Harry could say anything to them, Dumbledore's voice boomed from somewhere above him.<p>

"Welcome to the second task! Yesterday, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion needs to find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough."

In the pause, Neville tapped Harry on his shoulder. "Put that in your mouth."

"Except for this, they will have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they're on their own."

Harry gagged on the foul tasting weed.

"No magic will save them. You may begin."

A loud bang sounded as Filch fired the cannon. All of the champions jumped into the water, except Harry, who was holding onto his neck in pain. Then without warning Harry couldn't breathe. Before he could ask for help, someone pushed him into the cold water. Then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air. He had gills. Without pausing to think, he did the only thing that made sense - he flung himself forward into the water.

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too:

It looked as though he had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore either, on the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light.

Harry struck out once more, marvelling at how far and fast his flipper-like feet propelled him through the water, and noticing how clearly he could see, and how he no longer seemed to need to blink. He had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths.

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily grey-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, Minerva - nor, thankfully, the giant squid.

Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Harry was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to discern shapes through the gloom and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his ankle.

Harry twisted his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs bared - Harry stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wand. By the time he had grasped it, two more grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized handfuls of Harry's robes, and were attempting to drag him down.

"Relashio!" Harry shouted, except that no sound came out.

A large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. Harry pulled his ankle out of the grindylows grip and swam, as fast as he could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder at random; every now and then he felt one of the grindylows snatch at his foot again, and he kicked out, hard; finally, he felt his foot connect with a horned skull, and looking back, saw the dazed grindylow floating away, cross-eyed, while its fellows shook their fists at Harry and sank back into the weed.

Harry slowed down a little, slipped his wand back inside his robes, and looked around, listening again. He turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.

"How are you getting on?"

Harry thought he was having a heart attack. He whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout - but once again, nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled.

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you. I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close. ..."

Harry gave her the thumbs-up to show his thanks and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water.

Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took..."_

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

_". . . your time's half gone, so tarry not. _

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot. ..."_

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces . . . faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. . . .

The merpeople had greyish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Minerva was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. For a fleeting second he thought of the knife Sirius had bought him for Christmas - locked in his trunk in the castle a quarter of a mile away, no use to him whatsoever.

He looked around. Many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. He swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head.

"We do not help," he said in a harsh, croaky voice.

"Come ON!" Harry said fiercely as he tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing.

Harry swirled around, staring about. Something sharp…anything…

There were rocks littering the lake bottom. He dived and snatched up a particularly jagged one and returned to the statue. He began to hack at the ropes binding Minerva, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Minerva floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, her long hair drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Harry looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn't they hurry up? He turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to hack at her bindings too. At once, several pairs of strong grey hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others ..."

"No way!" said Harry furiously - but only two large bubbles came out.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend . . . leave the others ..."

"She's my friend too!" Harry yelled, gesturing toward Hermione, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from his lips. "And I don't want them to die either!"

Cho's head was on Hermiones shoulder; the small silver-haired girl was ghostly green and pale. Harry struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back. Harry looked wildly around. Where were the other champions? Would he have time to take Minerva to the surface and come back down for Hermione and the others? Would he be able to find them again? He looked down at his watch to see how much time was left - it had stopped working.

But then the merpeople around him pointed excitedly over his head. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched.

"Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum are coming now!"

Feeling enormously relieved, Harry watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight. Harry looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour.

The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Harry loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. It was Krum. He appeared to have transfigured himself- but badly.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Harry was quite sure that if Krum wasn't careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward, Harry hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free. Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface.

Now what? Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure that Fleur was coming…But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except…

He snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Minerva and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Get out of the way!"

Only bubbles flew out of his mouth, but he had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood him, because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry's wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of him, but Harry could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did.

"You've got until three!" Harry shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One." He put down a finger "Two." He put down a second one. They scattered. Harry darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last she was free. He seized the little girl and Minerva around the waist, and kicked off from the bottom.

It was very slow work. He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously, but Minerva and Fleur's sister were like potato-filled sacks dragging him back down. He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was so dark.

Grindylows were slowly rising beneath him. He could see them swirling under him with ease, watching him struggle through the water. Would they pull him back down to the depths? Did they perhaps eat humans? Harry's legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; his shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging Minerva and the girl...

He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again...he was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth…yet the darkness was definitely thinning now... he could see daylight above him.

He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet...water was flooding through his mouth into his lungs ... he was starting to feel dizzy, but he knew light and air were only ten feet above him...he had to get there...he had to...

He had to get them to the surface. With that in mind, he pushed the two girls high above him with what little strength he had left. He could see them as they drifted to the surface of the lake as he kicked his legs as hard and fast as he could, trying to get there himself. It felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn't breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop –

But he had, he was being pulled back down by the grindylows again and this time he didn't the energy to fight them off.

Above him, Minerva and Gabrielle finally broke the surface of the water, both blinking in confusion as they looked around them. Gabrielle was the first to recover and start swimming to the plat form that was less the a hundred meters in front of them; however Minerva was frozen in place. She was surrounded with water, alone. Suddenly Minerva couldn't get enough air into her lungs and her heart was beating faster than normal.

People were watching her and pointing at her as she somehow managed to stay afloat while she tried to even out her breathing like she had been taught, but as the seconds passed her breathing became more erratic, until finally she just stopped moving and slowly sank beneath the water, barley hearing the screams coming from all the students.

Harry, who was still trying to make it to the surface, saw her as she slowly descended through the water not far from him. Through the water their eyes connected. Minerva's dark green eyes slowly closing the deeper she fell, Harry's bright green eyes widening in fear as he watched her.

With everything she had left, Minerva forced her eyes open and looked at Harry, mouthing one word. "Sorry."

Harry stopped struggling as her eyes closed. Feeling something inside him snap, Harry gabbed his wand and let out a large spray of red sparks, sending the grindylows swimming away from him. With a new surge of energy and determination, Harry swam as fast as he could to Minerva and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her along with him as he swam to the surface.

Breaking through, Harry turned in his back and swam to the platform, holding her to his side tightly. As he got there, hands reached out to help them onto the platform. Taking hold of one, with at least three others grabbing on to him and Minerva, they were pulled from the water and all but dumped on the platform.

Not even bothering to regain his breath, Harry turned Minerva on her side and opened her mouth. A surprisingly small amount of water trickled out. Painful seconds later, she took a sharp deep breath and started coughing up more water. Sighing, Harry sat back on his heels in relief.

Once she was finished coughing, Minerva rolled on to her back and closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control again. "I'm going to kill him." She whispered, forgetting for a second that she was not Minerva McGonagall, but Mindy McDonald.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he assumed she was talking about Dumbledore. Seeing her try to get up, he moved his hand to her waist and helped her stand. It was lucky that he had yet to pull away after helping her as she stumbled, falling against him. Wrapping both arm around her waist, Harry held on to her as she regained her balance.

"Careful there."

Having fallen against Harry front on, her arms were trapped between them, so instead of returning the surprisingly sweet embrace, she gripped his shirt tightly in her hands and rested her forehead on his shoulder with a sigh. "Sorry."

Harry smiled at her when she looked up at him, but didn't say anything. For some reason, he knew that if he spoke, she would pull back again. He watched her as she looked him in the eye before her gaze slid lower, landing on his lips. Without realizing it, she leant in slowly, giving him the chance to pull away if he wanted to. When he didn't move, she closed the remaining space between them and kissed him.

Surprised, Harry froze. Just as he was gathering his wits about him, it was already too late. Minerva had pulled back and started apologizing.

"I'm sorr-"

Before she could finish, Harry leant forward and cut her off with a kiss.

Gasping, Minerva looked at him before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. It surprised her how much she wanted to kiss him, and to her shock, she was disappointed when he pulled away from her.

"I'm not." He whispered, enjoying the blush that suddenly spread across her pale cheeks.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak, however she didn't get the chance as someone beside them cleared their throat, bringing the pair back to reality. Standing beside them was Professor Dumbledore. Harry felt his face heat up at seeing the twinkling eyes of his mentor, while Minerva ducked her head and muttered something under her breath.

Looking away and down at Minerva, Harry spoke almost shyly. "We should get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Minerva shook her head. "I'm fine."

Harry arched his eyebrow. "You almost drowned."

Looking up, Minerva saw his determined expression and sighed. "Fine."

Nodding, Harry moved her arm so it was over his shoulder and held her around her waist, supporting her. As they walked past Dumbledore, Minerva glared at him, not caring that the students were watching. Shaking his head slightly, Harry lead them over to the boats that were tethered to the plat form, only to be stopped by Hermione who was wrapped tightly in a towel.

"Here." She said, thrusting the second towel towards Harry.

Taking it, Harry looked at Minerva, who had started shivering. "Do you have a second one?"

Hermione frowned and bit out. "No."

Blinking, Harry stared at his friend for a second before he turned and wrapped the towel around Minerva's shoulder securely, completely ignoring her protests.

"Thanks." He said, not looking back at his long-time friend as he took hold of Minerva again. "Come on." He whispered quietly, walking past Hermione.

As Harry helped Minerva into the boat, he could feel his friends eyes burning into his back, but he refused to turn around. Sitting down beside Minerva, Harry pulled her against his side in hopes of warming her up as they made their way to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Amazing isn't it. I've managed to keep to my schedule. :)<em>

_We'll hopefully see an update for this next month._

_I'fixed up the little mistake, sorry about that. :)_

_Ro._


	14. Chapter 14

_So some *cough*most*cough* is directly from the book. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>The pair made their way through the castle in silence. Minerva was focusing on her breathing in hopes to prevent herself from having a second coughing fit, while Harry was thinking over why Minerva was chosen to be his <em>treasure<em> when it was obvious she wasn't fond of water. Shaking his head, he opened the double doors in front of them and led her over to one of the many beds lining the walls. As he helped her to sit up on the pristine white sheets, the only door in the room opened.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply, rushing over to them.

Before she could answer her long-time friend, Minerva started coughing.

"She almost drowned." Harry said as he began rubbing circles on her back.

Minerva croaked hoarsely. "I'm fine."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "I'll be the judge of that." She said, just before she started waving her wand in complicated patterns over her, chanting under her breath.

Once she was done, she slipped her wand back in its holsters up her sleeve and placed her hands on her hips. "You will have chest pains for a while, and you'll stay overnight for observations."

Opening her mouth to protest, Minerva all but sneered at her friend upon seeing the glare being sent her way. "Fine."

Nodding her head, the nurse turned around, calling over shoulders. "I'll be right back with your potions."

Seeing the door close behind the older lady, Harry pulled himself up on to the bed and grasped the still shaking hand in his own. For several minutes, neither of them spoke, until Harry turned slightly, looking at her with a small frown.

"What?"

"What do I call you?"

Minerva blinked, than looked at him as if he was completely daft. "My name."

"But Mindy's not your name."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "But to everyone else, I am Mindy."

"You don't like being called Mindy."

Clearly surprised at that, she frowned. "How do yo-"

"You flinch every once and a while when someone calls you Mindy."

After that, neither of the pair spoke, the only sound in the otherwise silent room being Madam Pomfrey's mumblings of _'Need to see Severus about more Pepper Up potions.' _

Looking away from the office, Harry watched Minerva for a second. "So what do I call you?"

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. Lets-Lets just stick with Mindy for now." She said softly, resting her head against his shoulder.

Acting on instinct, Harry moved his arms to wrap around her shoulders and held her tightly. At first he doesn't realize, but when he looked down, he saw her fighting hard to control her crying. Not knowing what to do, he pulled her closer to him and whispered words under his breath.

After a few minutes, Minerva calmed down enough to pull back and wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry."

Harry watched her as she tried to hide her face from him. Smiling slightly, he placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. "It's okay."

Minerva shook her head. "No, it's-"

Before she could finish, Madam Pomfrey walked in with a tray with three potions on it. She paused in the door way for a second, starring at the pair on the bed before coming back to herself and continuing on her way. Stopping in front of Minerva, Poppy held out the first potion.

"This is to help with the pain in your chest."

Minerva took the small bottle and chucked it back, slamming it back down on the tray.

Both Pomfrey and Harry were surprised at the action. Shaking her head, Poppy held out the second one. "This is to help remove what lake water is left in your lungs."

Swallowing it, Miner grimaced as she handed the empty bottle back.

"And this to prevent you from catching a cold."

Again Minerva swallowed it with an expression of disgust, barley looking up at the med-witch as she gave it back. "What?" She asked softly.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Nothing, Miss McDonald." She said before turning around and leaving the room. She knew, from experience when not to fight, and now was one of those times.

Minerva glared after her, then at the door after she closed it behind her. Beside her, Harry frowned. "I though you said Madam Pomfrey knows."

"She does," Minerva yawned. "But she does not know that you know." She finished, slowly relaxing. "She laced one of the potions with Dreamless Sleep."

Harry looked down at her and watched her for a minute before slowly sliding off the bed, adjusting Minerva as he did so. Tugging the light blanket up from the foot of the bed, Harry draped it over her sleeping form, whispering. "Rest well, Minerva."

Turning around, Harry left the Hospital Wing, not noticing the small smile that now graced the sleeping girls lips.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and Harry walked together along the inside edge of the Forbidden Forest. Normally, even if they were with Hagrid, they wouldn't go anywhere near the forest, but today they had celebrated, a little too much, with Hagrid on Harry's coming second in the task. The proof of the fact was very loud, everyone but Harry was singing the schools anthem.<p>

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,"

Harry looked at his three friends and shook his head. He expected that behaviour from Ron and Hagrid, but not Hermione. Sighing, he stepped a little further into the forest. He made sure that he could still see his friends as he walked between the trees. As he stepped around one of the larger trees, a small black object caught his attention. Not really thinking about it, Harry walked over to it, only realizing what it was when he was standing right beside it. Bending down to pick the hat up, Harry froze. Barely two feet in front of him was Mr Crouch.

"Mr Crouch?"

Stepping closer, Harry tried again, even though he knew by the glazed over eyes that he wouldn't answer. "Mr Crouch?"

When no answer came, Harry turned around and called out to his first friend. "Hagrid!"

A few seconds later the three of them stepped out from behind the trees. "What is it 'Arry?"

Harry pointed to the man on the ground.

"Go an' get Professor Dumbledore 'Arry."

Nodding, Harry took off for the castle. He forced himself to run as fast as he could, barely even slowly down to slip inside the doors. It must have been his lucky day, because at that moment Professor Dumbledore was walking down the corridor, humming to himself.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The Headmaster turned around and smiled at the messy haired boy. "Harry, what can I do for you?"

Gasping, Harry leant forward and rested his hands on his knees. "Mr Crouch…forest…please come…"

The old wizard frowned, but nodded his head, his long beard almost touching the floor. "Of course my boy, lead the way."

Nodding his head, Harry turned around and started walking back the way he came at a fast pace, not even surprised to see the old Headmaster keeping up.

When they got there, Hermione was crying heavily while Ron was trying to comfort her. Stopping beside his friends, Harry watched as Dumbledore went over to Hagrid. A few seconds later, Dumbledore sighed.

"We'll take him up to the castle Hagrid."

"O' course Professor." Hagrid said, picking up the limp body.

As the half giant made his way up to the castle, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry and his friends. "Mr Weasley, take Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Tower. Mr Potter, I'd like for you to come to my office in an hour, if you will."

Harry nodded his head. "Of course Sir."

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the voice of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "We've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all."<p>

"And what do you thinks happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" said Moody's growling voice.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked, more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history - lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere -"

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Or else - well..." Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress - and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favour because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless - if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got -"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, just as calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge impatiently.

"No, it's not that," said Moody, "it's just that Potter here, Dumbledore. He's just outside the door."

The door of the office opened.

"Hello, Potter," said Moody. "Come in, then."

Harry walked inside. He had been inside Dumbledore's office once before; it was a very beautiful, circular room, lined with pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, all of whom were fast asleep, their chests rising and falling gently.

Cornelius Fudge was standing beside Dumbledore's desk, wearing his usual pinstriped cloak and holding his lime-green bowler hat.

"Harry!" said Fudge jovially, moving forward. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry lied.

"We were just talking about the night when Mr Crouch turned up on the grounds," said Fudge. "It was you who found him, was it not?"

"Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling it was pointless to pretend that he hadn't overheard what they had been saying, he added, "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though, and she'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry behind Fudge's back, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, well," said Fudge, looking embarrassed, "we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Harry, if you'll excuse us, perhaps if you just go back to your class -"

"I was asked to be here. Professor," Harry said quickly, looking at Dumbledore.

"Wait here for me, Harry," he said. "Our examination of the grounds will not take long."

They trooped out in silence past him and closed the door. After a minute or so, Harry heard the clunks of Moody's wooden leg growing fainter in the corridor below. He looked around.

"Hello, Fawkes," he said.

Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, was standing on his golden perch beside the door. The size of a swan, with magnificent scarlet-and-gold plumage, he swished his long tail and blinked benignly at Harry.

Harry sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. For several minutes, he sat and watched the old headmasters and headmistresses snoozing in their frames, thinking about what he had just heard, and running his fingers over his scar. It had stopped hurting now.

He felt much calmer, somehow, now that he was in Dumbledore's office, knowing he would shortly be telling him about the dream. Harry looked up at the walls behind the desk. The patched and ragged Sorting Hat was standing on a shelf. A glass case next to it held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set into the hilt, which Harry recognized as the one he himself had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year. The sword had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, founder of Harry's House. He was gazing at it, remembering how it had come to his aid when he had thought all hope was lost, when he noticed a patch of silvery light, dancing and shimmering on the glass case. He looked around for the source of the light and saw a sliver of silver-white shining brightly from within a black cabinet behind him, whose door had not been closed properly. Harry hesitated, glanced at Fawkes, then got up, walked across the office, and pulled open the cabinet door.

A shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Harry did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing Harry had ever seen before. He could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid - Harry couldn't make up his mind.

He wanted to touch it, to find out what it felt like, but nearly four years' experience of the magical world told him that sticking his hand into a bowl full of some unknown substance was a very stupid thing to do. He therefore pulled his wand out of the inside of his robes, cast a nervous look around the office, looked back at the contents of the basin, and prodded them.

The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast. Harry bent closer, his head right inside the cabinet. The silvery substance had become transparent; it looked like glass. He looked down into it expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin - and saw instead an enormous room below the surface of the mysterious substance, a room into which he seemed to be looking through a circular window in the ceiling.

The room was dimly lit; he thought it might even be underground, for there were no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones that illuminated the walls of Hogwarts. Lowering his face so that his nose was a mere inch away from the glassy substance, Harry saw that rows and rows of witches and wizards were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. An empty chair stood in the very centre of the room. There was something about the chair that gave Harry an ominous feeling. Chains encircled the arms of it, as though its occupants were usually tied to it.

Where was this place? It surely wasn't Hogwarts; he had never seen a room like that here in the castle. Moreover, the crowd in the mysterious room at the bottom of the basin was comprised of adults, and Harry knew there were not nearly that many teachers at Hogwarts. They seemed, he thought, to be waiting for something; even though he could only see the tops of their hats, all of their faces seemed to be pointing in one direction, and none of them were talking to one another.

The basin being circular, and the room he was observing square, Harry could not make out what was going on in the corners of it. He leaned even closer, tilting his head, trying to see.

The tip of his nose touched the strange substance into which he was staring.

Dumbledore's office gave an almighty lurch - Harry was thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin. But his head did not hit the stone bottom. He was falling through something ice-cold and black; it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool. Suddenly, Harry found himself sitting on a bench at the end of the room inside the basin, a bench raised high above the others. He looked up at the high stone ceiling, expecting to see the circular window through which he had just been staring, but there was nothing there but dark, solid stone.

Breathing hard and fast. Harry looked around him. Not one of the witches and wizards in the room was looking at him. Not one of them seemed to have noticed that a fourteen-year-old boy had just dropped from the ceiling into their midst. Harry turned to the wizard next to him on the bench and uttered a loud cry of surprise that reverberated around the silent room.

He was sitting right next to Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry said in a kind of strangled whisper. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - I was just looking at that basin in your cabinet - I - where are we?"

But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Harry completely. Like every other wizard on the benches, he was staring into the far corner of the room, where there was a door.

Harry gazed, nonplussed, at Dumbledore, then around at the silently watchful crowd, then back at Dumbledore. And then it dawned on him.

Once before. Harry had found himself somewhere that nobody could see or hear him. That time, he had fallen through a page in an enchanted diary, right into somebody else's memory and unless he was very much mistaken, something of the sort had happened again.

Harry raised his right hand, hesitated, and then waved it energetically in from of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore did not blink, look around at Harry, or indeed move at all. And that, in Harry's opinion, settled the matter. Dumbledore wouldn't ignore him like that. He was inside a memory, and this was not the present-day Dumbledore. Yet it couldn't be that long ago, the Dumbledore sitting next to him now was silver-haired, just like the present-day Dumbledore. But what was this place? What were all these wizards waiting for?

Harry looked around more carefully. The room, as he had suspected when observing it from above, was almost certainly underground - more of a dungeon than a room, he thought. There was a bleak and forbidding air about the place; there were no pictures on the walls, no decorations at all; just these serried rows of benches, rising in levels all around the room, all positioned so that they had a clear view of that chair with the chains on its arms.

Before Harry could reach any conclusions about the place in which they were, he heard footsteps. The door in the corner of the dungeon opened and three people entered - or at least one man, flanked by two dementors.

Harry's insides went cold. The dementors - tall, hooded creatures whose faces were concealed - were gliding slowly toward the chair in the centre of the room, each grasping one of the man's arms with their dead and rotten-looking hands. The man between them looked as though he was about to faint, and Harry couldn't blame him. He knew the dementors could not touch him inside a memory, but he remembered their power only too well. The watching crowd recoiled slightly as the dementors placed the man in the chained chair and glided back out of the room. The door swung shut behind them.

Harry looked down at the man now sitting in the chair and saw that it was Karkaroff.

Unlike Dumbledore, Karkaroff looked much younger; his hair and goatee were black. He was not dressed in sleek furs, but in thin and ragged robes. He was shaking. Even as Harry watched, the chains on the arms of the chair glowed suddenly gold and snaked their way up Karkaroff's arms, binding him there.

"Igor Karkaroff," said a curt voice to Harry's left. Harry looked around and saw Mr Crouch standing up in the middle of the bench beside him. Crouch's hair was dark, his face was much less lined, he looked fit and alert. "You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us."

Karkaroff straightened himself as best he could, tightly bound to the chair.

"I have, sir," he said, and although his voice was very scared, Harry could still hear the familiar unctuous note in it. "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I - I know that the Ministry is trying to - to round up the last of the Dark Lords supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can."

There was a murmur around the benches. Some of the wizards and witches were surveying Karkaroff with interest, others with pronounced mistrust. Then Harry heard, quite distinctly, from Dumbledore's other side, a familiar, growling voice saying, "Filth."

Harry leaned forward so that he could see past Dumbledore. Mad-Eye Moody was sitting there - except that there was a very noticeable difference in his appearance.

He did not have his magical eye, but two normal ones. Both were looking down upon Karkaroff, and both were narrowed in intense dislike.

"Crouch is going to let him out," Moody breathed quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the dementors."

Dumbledore made a small noise of dissent through his long, crooked nose.

"Ah, I was forgetting, you don't like the dementors, do you, Albus?" said Moody with a sardonic smile.

"No," said Dumbledore calmly, "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures."

"But for filth like this." Moody said softly.

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff," said Mr Crouch. "Let us hear them, please."

"You must understand," said Karkaroff hurriedly, "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named operated always in the greatest secrecy. He preferred that we - I mean to say, his supporters - and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them -"

"Get on with it," sneered Moody.

"- we never knew the names of every one of our fellows - He alone knew exactly who we all were -"

"Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, from turning all of them in," muttered Moody.

"Yet you say you have some names for us?" said Mr Crouch.

"I - I do," said Karkaroff breathlessly. "And these were important supporters, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely -"

"These names are?" said Mr Crouch sharply.

Karkaroff drew a deep breath. "There was Antonin Dolohov," he said. "I - I saw him torture countless Muggles and - and non-supporters of the Dark Lord."

"And helped him do it," murmured Moody.

"We have already apprehended Dolohov," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after yourself."

"Indeed?" said Karkaroff, his eyes widening. "I - I am delighted to hear it!" But he didn't look it. Harry could tell that this news had come as a real blow to him. One of his names was worthless.

"Any others?" said Crouch coldly.

"Why, yes ... there was Rosier," said Karkaroff hurriedly. "Evan Rosier."

"Rosier is dead," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle."

"Took a bit of me with him, though," whispered Moody to Harry's right. Harry looked around at him once more, and saw him indicating the large chunk out of his nose to Dumbledore.

"No - no more than Rosier deserved!" said Karkaroff, a real note of panic in his voice now. Harry could see that he was starting to worry that none of his information would be of any use to the Ministry. Karkaroff's eyes darted toward the door in the corner, behind which the dementors undoubtedly still stood, waiting.

"Any more?" said Crouch.

"Yes!" said Karkaroff. "There was Travers - he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber - he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!"

Harry could tell that, this time, Karkaroff had struck gold. The watching crowd was all murmuring together.

"Rookwood?" said Mr Crouch, nodding to a witch sitting in front of him, who began scribbling upon her piece of parchment. "Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"

"The very same," said Karkaroff eagerly. "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information -"

"But Travers and Mulciber we have," said Mr Crouch. "Very well, Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide -"

"Not yet!" cried Karkaroff, looking quite desperate. "Wait, I have more!"

Harry could see him sweating in the torchlight, his white skin contrasting strongly with the black of his hair and beard.

"Snape!" he shouted. "Severus Snape!"

"Snape has been cleared by this council," said Crouch disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore."

"No!" shouted Karkaroff, straining at the chains that bound him to the chair. "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. "I have given evidence already on this matter," he said calmly. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am."

Harry turned to look at Mad-Eye Moody. He was wearing a look of deep skepticism behind Dumbledore's back.

"Very well, Karkaroff," Crouch said coldly, "you have been of assistance. I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime."

"No! I have one more!"

"Yes?"

"I know of one more. Participated in the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

"The name! Give us, the name!"

Igor leaned forward, smiling sadistically. "Barty Crouch, Jr."

* * *

><p><em>All I can say for leaving it there is, I was tired and it seemed liked a good spot to cut it off. :)<em>

_Ro._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing. He had heard that Minerva was going to be kept in for another night, so he thought he would bring her something to cheer her up. For some reason, he thought that she was just like him when it came to being in the care of the Med-witch, rather be out doing something productive. Shaking his head, he opened the door and stepped inside, only to come up short at the sight in front of him. Minerva was sitting up straight in the bed, glaring at the nurse.<p>

"I will not be taking anymore potions Poppy. I took every single one you handed me since I came in yesterday. I will not take anymore."

Just in front of her, Poppy placed the tray on the small table beside the bed. "Minerva."

"No Poppy," Minerva folded her arms. "No more potions."

Clearly they had been 'discussing' this for a while. Deciding that it was time to make his presence known, Harry cleared his throat, almost regretting it up receiving a glare from Minerva, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed and smiled. Madam Pomfrey on the other hand looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked as he walked over to her.

Glancing at the nurse, Harry stopped at the bed. "I-ah, heard you were going to be kept in for another night, so I thought I'd bring you something to read."

Minerva arched her eyebrow at him, but didn't stop smiling. "Oh?"

Scratching at the back of his head, Harry brought the book out from behind his back. "I-ah, hope you don't mind," He said, handing it to her. "I stood in the doorway and accio'd it."

Taking the book, Minerva looked down. "Oh Harry," She whispered. "Thank you."

Sitting in her hands was her book of fairy tales.

"You're, ahem, welcome."

The pair looked at each other with smiles. That was until Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.

"That is very kind of you to bring Miss McDonald something Mr Potter. But I must ask you to leave now, Miss McDonald needs to rest."

"What?" Minerva snapped, looking at her friend. "He only just got here."

Harry, sensing another argument brewing, touched Minerva lightly on the arm. "It's okay Min…er, Mindy, she does the same when I'm in here." He smiled. "Besides, I'll come by tomorrow."

Smiling, Minerva covered his hand with her own. "Thank you Harry."

Giving a half-shrug, Harry smiled back. "What are friends for?"

Pulling back slightly, Minerva lost her smile. "Oh, I thought…"

Harry internally slapped himself, outwardly he looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to assume anything." He tried to explain.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat again. "Now Mr Potter."

Nodding, Harry looked back to Minerva. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes." She whispered, not looking up.

Harry nodded again. "Bye." He turned and left the wing, only just hearing the whisper behind him.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>After what happened the day before, Harry was ify on going back to the Hospital Wing, but he knew that if he didn't go, he would hurt Minerva deeply. So, gathering all of his courage, he picked up the bunch of flowers he had transfigured that morning and left the tower, going over and over in his head how he would go about this.<p>

Quickly, much quicker then he would have liked, he made it to the doors of the Hospital Wing. Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors and stepped inside. Much like the day before, Minerva was sitting up in her bed, but this time she was reading her book.

Upon hearing the doors open, Minerva looked up, clearly surprised to see Harry walking in with a hand behind his back again. Closing the book slowly, Minerva placed it on the table along with her glasses.

"Good morning Mindy." He chimed, spotting Madam Pomfrey in the back corner. "These," He said, bring his hand around. "Are for you."

Smiling, Minerva took the small bunch of gold roses. "What are these for?"

"They are an apology for yesterday." Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head. "And for not assuming."

Minerva blinked a couple times before a light blush spread over her cheeks. "Oh." She whispered, looking down at the flowers. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and leaned against the bed. "Do you know what time can you leave?"

Still looking at the flowers, Minerva answered. "Once breakfast is finished."

"But breakfast finished an hour ago."

"What?" Minerva asked sharply. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

For a few seconds Minerva didn't say anything, but that changed when she flung the sheet off of her and slipped out of bed. "Poppy!"

Minerva marched across the ward to where Madam Pomfrey was standing. "Poppy."

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me breakfast was over?"

Poppy let out a long breath. "Oh gosh, I thought something was seriously wrong."

"Something wro-You knew I had a meeting today!"

"You need to rest. You never rest, even now!"

Minerva threw her hands in the air. "I still have my responsibilities Poppy!"

"You're fourteen!"

"I'm Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, I don't have the time to rest." Minerva sighed heavily. "I am leaving now; I will be back for my check up soon. Good morning."

Turning sharply on her heel, Minerva walked back over to the bed and picked up her book, glasses and flowers before turning again and heading to the doors. She would have kept going if it wasn't for Harry.

"Minerva." He called out.

Minerva stopped just in front of the doors.

"Ah, maybe you should change."

Dropping her head, Minerva sighed in annoyance. With a quick wave of her hand, her night gown turned into a short dark green dress. Behind her, Madam Pomfrey and Harry blinked in amazement at the display of wordless and wandless magic. Neither of them moved as she walked out the door, but when she stopped and looked at Harry, Harry jumped slightly and started to follow her, only to pause and look the Med-witch.

"I'll see you late Madam Pomfrey."

"I certainly hope not, Mr Potter." She said dryly.

Harry smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave before walking over to Minerva. Once he was standing beside her, she looped her arm through his and started walking.

"I am sorry about that, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Don't be. She does the same thing to me every time I'm in there."

"Well you're in there often enough." Minerva laughed.

Scratching at his neck, Harry chuckled as well. "Eh-he, yeah." He glanced at her, and whispered seriously. "I'm considering having a plaque made with my name on it to be hung over one of the beds."

Looking up at him, Minerva laughed whole heartedly. Smiling, Harry internally vowed to make her laugh whenever he could. Once she calmed down, she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

><p>Several weeks later found Harry getting ready for the third and final task. He wasn't looking forward to it, Minerva had told him that this was to be the most dangerous of the three. At that very moment, Minerva walked in.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

Harry looked at her, glad to see that she was wearing a thick jumper. "Nervous." He admitted, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

Minerva chuckled as she fixed his crooked shirt. "I'd be worried if you weren't." She said, her accent becoming more pronounce with each syllable.

"Hey," Harry placed his hand comfortingly on her waist. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Minerva looked down trying to formulate her answer. But as luck would have it, there was a knock on the door. Acting purely on instinct, Minerva stepped away from Harry as the door opened.

"Sorry for interrupting," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "But it's time."

Harry nodded his head.

Once Dumbledore was out of the room, Minerva pulled Harry into a hug, whispering. "Do be careful."

"I will."

Minerva kissed him lightly and left.

* * *

><p>Not long later, Harry waved to Minerva and entered the maze, turning left as Moody had told him to. For the first time, he thought he had a chance to win this.<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva sat in the front row next to Dumbledore and Neville. She could hear the two conversing with the people around them, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, she was too preoccupied with what was going on in the maze. He had been inside for well over an hour now. Both Krum and Fleur had pulled out early into the task.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud crack and blue sparks rose high in the air. Standing up, she clapped along with everyone else.

The task was finally over.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.<p>

"Where are we?" he said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby ... or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:

"Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead. For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE.

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.

"You!" he gasped.

But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, rumbling over the knots. Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away. Harry couldn't make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.

Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again, and he suddenly knew that he didn't want to see what was in those robes. He didn't want that bundle opened.

He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water - Harry could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now ..." said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Let it drown, Harry thought, his scar burning almost past endurance, please. _Let it drown. _

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits.

He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger.

He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened – he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.

Harry couldn't stand to look, but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will…resurrect your foe."

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtails remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harrys blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. _Let it have drowned._ Harry thought, _let it have gone wrong._

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air. _It's gone wrong,_ he thought. _It's drowned, please, please let it be dead. _

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry, and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

><p>While the task had officially ended hours ago, Harry and Cedric had yet to be found inside the maze. Suddenly, the two appeared on the ground in front of the maze with Harry holding on to the cup. Everyone stood up and cheered, Minerva being one of them, even though she knew something was wrong when the boys didn't stand up. It wasn't until Fleur screamed that other people began to realize it as well. Beside her, Neville whispered to himself.<p>

"Oh no."

Then Dumbledore was running across the grass d beside Harry, trying to pull him up.

"No! No!" Harry cried, refusing to be moved.

"For Merlins sake Dumbledore! What's happened?" Fudged yelled, running towards them.

"He's back. He's back." Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Voldemorts back."

Brushing back the messy hair, Dumbledore allowed Harry to continue.

"Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there."

"It's alright Harry," The headmaster whispered, looking back to Minerva. "He's home. You both are."

Minerva ran down from her seat, only to be stopped by Fudge as he addressed Snape.

"Keep everyone in their seats, a boy has just been killed." He said, looking pointedly at Minerva.

Not caring who he was, Minerva glared at him and pushed in between the two men, running over to Harry. The men followed her, Fudge barking orders as he did so.

"The body must be moved!" He yelled, clearly forgetting that everyone could hear him. "Too many people."

Crouching down beside Albus, Minerva took hold of Harry's hand and leaned in as close to him as she could. "Harry, you are home. Let go of Cedric. Harry, let go." She whispered.

At that moment, Amos Diggory, Cedric's father ran down from the stands. "That's my boy! That's my son!"

As the man collapsed to the ground, crying for his son, Minerva moved back so as to not get crushed by the grieving man. Surprisingly, Harry moved with her, falling against her, but before she could do anything, he was pulled away by Moody.

"Come on, get up."

Minerva pushed herself up as well, calling out to Harry as he as being led away. "Harry!"

As Harry was walked out of the arena, Minerva felt something heavy sit in her stomach, the same feeling she had when they had suddenly appeared. Turning around, she ran back to Albus.

* * *

><p><em>Woop!<br>_

_And she's still on schedule! :P  
><em>

_Ro._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>With everything that had happened in the last several minutes, Harry didn't realize he was being led away from the arena until there was nothing but the rhythmic <em>clunk <em>in the silence. Blinking, he looked around him in confusion. After a few seconds, he recognized the Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom. Before he could say anything, he was led further back, into the office, then into the very back room.

"Sit Potter."

Sitting down on the stool that had been pushed over to him, Harry looked up at the Professor as he leaned in close.

"Are you alright Potter?"

Harry nodded his head shakily.

"Does it hurt?" Moody asked, looking down at his arm. "That?"

"Not so much now." He answered while shaking his head.

"Perhaps I should take a look at it."

As the long haired man inspected the cut, Harry spoke, almost as if he was speaking to an empty room. "The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched it."

"What was it like?" Moody looked up. "What was he like?"

"Who?"

The Professor limped across the room. "The Dark Lord. What was it like, to be in his presence?"

Harry looked at the man oddly. "I-I don't know. It was like I had fallen into one of my dreams, into one of my nightmares." Harry said softly, watching as the Professor left the room clearly searching for something, only to return empty handed.

"W-Was there others? In the graveyard, was there others?"

"I-I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor." Harry whispered as he stood up.

Moody tilted his head to the side and spoke in a rumbling voice. "Marvellous creatures, dragons."

Suddenly things started adding up for Harry. "It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the cup. You bewitched Krum!" Harry drew his wand. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Running as fast as she could, Minerva pushed past the people who stood frozen on the grass at the sight of Cedric. Growling quietly, Minerva pushed between the last people in her way and ran up to Albus who was talking with Snape. Stopping, Minerva gasped for breath.<p>

"Moody has Harry."

Dumbledore looked at her sharply. "Where?"

"I don't know." She answered, shaking her head sadly.

Behind her, two voices spoke up. "They went to the castle Professor."

Looking behind her, Minerva saw the twins, Fred and George Weasley. Smiling slightly, Minerva looked back at Dumbledore who was asking Snape about a truth potion. Narrowing her eyes, Minerva stood up straight and waited for her instructions.

"Good." Albus finished the small conversation and nodded to Minerva before taking off up to the castle.

Nodding back, Minerva followed him without even acknowledging Snape. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her pace and ran beside Dumbledore. "Where do think he went Albus?" She asked quietly, conscious of the man behind them.

"His office. It's the only place he would feel safe."

Minerva nodded at the logical assumption and pushed herself to go faster. Although it was hardly any use as she only just made it to the castle doors before Dumbeldore. Opening the door, she ran inside and down the corridors, forcing herself to ignore the urge to slow down while inside. Turning the last corner, she dug deep inside and forced every last ounce of energy she had to run inside and up the small set of stairs to the door of his office, only to be pushed aside by Dumbledore as he yelled.

"Expeliarmus!"

Before the dust cleared from the door caving in, the three ran inside. The Potions Master and Headmaster went to the man on the ground while Minerva ran over to Harry, noticing straight away that he was looking at them in shock as well as having his wand out. Taking hold of his hand, Minerva tried to lead Harry out of the room. "Come Harry, you should be in the Hospital Wing."

Just as she got him to the door, Dumbledore turned around. "No, he will stay here."

Minerva opened her mouth to argue, but the old wizard had already turned back to the man now tied to the chair.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore." The man choked out.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No."

"Is he in this room?"

The man didn't answer, but looked at a large trunk in the corner of the room. Snape and Dumbledore followed his line of sight to see Minerva waving her wand at the trunk. As it opened, Minerva walked over to it and peered inside, sighing sadly. "Oh Alastor."

Harry stepped beside her and looked as well. "But if that's Moody, then…"

Both Minerva and Harry turned at the same time to see the fake Moody writhing in the chair as he finished changing back.

"Polyjuice Potion." Snape drawled after lifting a small flask to his nose.

Harry moved to stand beside Dumbledore, wanting to see who it was. "Barty Crouch Junior." He whispered, recognising him from the memories he had seen in Dumbledores office.

At that moment, the thin man lunged forward at Harry in the now loose bonds. Luckily for Harry, Minerva pulled him back by the back of his shirt.

Crouch Junior slumped back in the chair laughing. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He held out his arm, allowing everyone to see the pitch black Dark Mark.

Dumbledore reached around and grapsed Harry's arm in a tight grip, bringing it closer to Crouch's. Harry hissed in pain as the Headmaster squeezed the area around the cut.

Laughing again, Junior looked at Harry then Dumbledore. "You know what this means, don't you. He's back. Lord Voldemort's returned."

Beside them Snape flinched at the name, while Dumbledore spoke over his shoulder to Minerva. "Send an owl to Azcaban, I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

Nodding her head, Minerva once again took hold of Harry's hand. "Hospital wing for you." She said, pulling him from the room.

Just as she was closing the door, Junior called out. "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

Shaking her head, Minerva retook Harry's hand. "Come on, I'll write the letter while you get fixed up." She whispered tiredly.

* * *

><p>The next day found Harry sitting in his dorm by himself, thinking about what had happened the day before. So lost in thought, Harry didn't hear the sound of the door opening, but the sound of clicking caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Minerva walking over to him in a thick black dress and black heels.<p>

"You look nice." He whispered, looking back down at the floor.

Minerva smiled slightly at the compliment and sat down beside him "Thanks."

For a while neither of them spoke. Harry thought it was nice, since being let out of the hospital wing the night before, everyone had asked him how he was or told him if he wanted to talk they were there. Hermione had even told him that bottling up what he was feeling and refusing to speak to anyone wasn't good for him. Straight from the start Minerva had realized the he didn't want to talk about what happened and sat beside him reading her favourite book, even though she was clearly tired, and for that Harry was eternally grateful, he just didn't know how to tell her. Sighing, Harry shook his head as his thoughts turned once more to what had happened.

Beside him, Minerva turned in her seat and grasped one of his hands. "Tell me what you are thinking." She pleaded.

Harry sighed. "I keep thinking, what if I had acted sooner. What if I hadn't forced Cedric to take the cup as well. He might still be alive."

Taking both hands in her own, Minerva made Harry look at her. "You can't do that to yourself Harry. It does nothing, trust me on this Harry, it does nothing but cause more pain." She whispered, hoping that he would understand.

"How?" He asked with teary eyes. "It's all I can think about."

Minerva sighed. "Oh Harry," She pulled him into a tight hug. "It will take some time, but you will get there." She whispered before pulling back slightly. "For now though, you will live your life, for you and for Cedric."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hermione opening the door.

"Harry, it's-"

Hermione stopped talking upon seeing Harry and Minerva. As usual, she stared at Minerva, fully expecting her to get up and leave like she usually did, only this time Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted?"

The young brunette pursed her lips and glared at her. "It's time."

Harry nodded his head and stood up, not letting go of Minerva hand. Across the room, Hermione glared at their hands then at Minerva before she spun around and left.

Minerva sighed and looked at Harry, who in turn gave her a half-shrug. Shaking her head, Minerva smiled slightly. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Not long later, Minerva was sitting beside Harry, holding his hand as everyone waited quietly for Dumbledore to start talking. On Harry's other side, Hermione sat, trying hard not to cry aloud with Ron beside her. After a few minutes, the Headmaster sat up straight in his chair.<p>

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend."

Minerva tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

"Now I think you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered," He said, his strong voice carrying across the silent hall. "By Lord Voldemort."

At the name, Hermione let out a loud cry, startling the people around her. Both Harry and Ron jumped away from her, sitting closer to the people on their other side.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so would be an insult to his memory!" He stepped down from the raised platform. "Now the pain,"

Harry turned his hand up and laced his fingers through Minerva's, squeezing them gently.

"We feel at this dreadful loss, reminds me, reminds us that while we may speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one." The headmaster sighed, once again looking his full hundred and fifty years. "In light of recent advents, the bonds of friendship we made this year are more important than ever."

Both Minerva and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that!" Albus looked around the hall. "And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest, brave and true, right to the very end." He sighed quietly. "A moments silence and then you can leave."

Everyone bowed their heads in silence, the only sounds being that of the few people crying. Minutes later, a soft chime rang, announcing for everyone that it was time to leave. Minerva was the first to stand, gently tugging on Harry's hand.

"Come, you need to rest."

Harry stood up, looking over his shoulder to speak to Ron as he tried to get Hermione to stand. "We'll meet you at the tower."

Ron nodded his head and the pair left the hall. They walked down the halls slowly, neither saying a word. As they walked past the all the portraits, Harry noticed that they were quieter than usual. Shaking his head, he walked behind Minerva as she walked through the portrait to the tower. Still following, Harry sat down beside her on the sofa in front of the fire. Leaning back, Harry rested his head against the back rest with a sigh.

"I am so tired."

Smiling, Minerva slipped out of her shoes and curled up against Harry's side. "I have no doubt." She whispered, looking into the fire.

Harry chuckled, than sighed. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes."

"What will you do?" Harry asked her, watching her as the shadows from the fire danced across her face.

"I will prepare for what's coming." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I will prepare for war."

* * *

><p><em>Fourth year is done! :D<em>

_I have to be honest with you, I have real doubts about doing the next lot of years. I have the notes written up for the end (I actually wrote those first) and some for the years in between, but nothing like what I had for this part. So just in case, the next lot of chapters may just be random parts of the year. I'm not sure yet._

_Anyway, as I said on my page, there wont be an update next month, but there should be one in June. _

_Take care._

_Ro._


	17. Part 2 - Forever Fighting

_Hello everyone! _

_We're starting Fifth year now. How awesome is that?_

_This will most likely be the longest story I've ever written and will write._

_I will be continuing with the updates once a month, so keep a look out for those._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Ro._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

**Forever Fighting**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>One week into the holidays Harry had finished all of his holiday assignments.<p>

Two weeks in, he was bored out of his mind.

Three weeks in, he was ready to snap.

Four weeks in, he was surprised awake by a furious knocking on his door one night. Muttering curses under his breath, he threw back the blanket and got up, barely having to move more than two steps to reach the door to pull it open, startling the person on the other side. "Yes?"

In front of him stood his uncle, face a bright red. "You have visitors." He growled before marching down the hall to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Frowning, Harry watched after him, before shaking his head and walking towards the stairs, before turning back around and grabbing his wand just in case. Walking down the stairs as quietly as he could, he looked over the banister to see if he could spot who was there, only to his disappointment, he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, he stepped off the stairs and entered the kitchen, wand held tightly in his hand. What he saw when he entered the room surprised him. He was ready for an attack, but not that.

Sitting around the kitchen table was Professor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Remus Lupin and two others he didn't know. Standing in the door way to the kitchen, Harry watched them until Moody spoke.

"Don't just stand there boy."

Harry jumped at the gruff voice of Mad-Eye. Rubbing at the back of his neck as the three other's laughed; Harry entered the kitchen and stood beside Remus, slipping his wand into his back pocket, only to regret it when Moody snapped.

"Don't put your wand there boy! What if it ignited?"

Not wanting to anger the man anymore, Harry quickly pulled it out and held it as he continued to rant.

"Better wizards have lost buttocks, you know!"

"How would you know?" The woman asked, her hair changing from a bright green to bubblegum pink.

"Never you mind." Moody growled before stomping out of the room.

Beside him, Lupin shook his head before turning to look at Harry. "How are you Harry?" He asked, a frown of concern creasing his forehead as he looked the young man over.

"I'm fine." Harry said, looking at the woman and man talking quietly in the corner of the kitchen.

Nodding slowly, Remus turned and looked at them as well. "That's Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus." The young witch said, looking at them. "It's Tonks."

Nodding again, Remus smiled. "That is Tonks."

The bright young girl smiled widely at him. "We're your guard. Here to take you to headquarters."

Harry blinked, a blank look on his face. He didn't know a thing about what she was talking about. Seeing the look, Remus placed his hand on the young wizards shoulder.

"We'll explain more when we get there. Now, you need to pack."

Looking up at the tall man, Harry asked. "How are we getting there?"

"Brooms." Moody answered, stomping back into the room.

"Wicked."

Laughing, Tonks clapped him on the back. "Come on Harry, I'll help."

Nodding his thanks, Harry led the cheerful witch up to his room where he quickly grabbed the few clothes he had and stuffed them in his trunk, which was still packed from his time at Hogwarts. As he jammed the lid down, Tonks looked around the room.

"A bit tiny, isn't it?"

"Ah-" Harry looked up, then around the small room. "It's a room." He said, before opening the cage for Hedwig. "Go to Mindy Hedwig. She'll look after you." The beautiful white owl gave a soft hoot before flying from the cage and out the open window.

"Is there anything else?"

Turning around, Harry shook his head. "Okay. Stand back, I'm not the best at this." She warned before pulling her wand out. Aiming it at the trunk, she whispered under her breath, only for nothing to happen. Sighing, she tried again. This time, the trunk shrunk to the size of a match box. Smiling, she picked it up and handed it to Harry, who slipped it into his pocket.

"Where's your broom?" She asked, looking around the bare room to see if it was hidden away.

"In the cupboard under the stairs."

Frowning, Tonks walked after the boy. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "My Uncle doesn't like magic." He explained as he pulled out his Firebolt.

Turning around, Harry entered the kitchen again, stopping between Moody and Tonks.

"Ready boy?" Mad-Eye asked, looking at him sideways.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up at the clock above the door. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"

"They won't," said Harry.

"- that you're safe -"

"That'll just depress them."

"- and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled but made no answer as the others walked outside. Standing out in the front yard, Harry looked up and down the street, just to make sure no one was out and would see them flying off on brooms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a curtain flutter as someone peeked around it. Looking closely, he could see Mrs Fig watching. Harry nodded and gave a small wave. She gave a small nod back before disappearing.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Before Harry knew it, they were standing in a park somewhere in London. As he dismounted, a piece of paper was shoved in front of him with the order to read and memorise. Looking down, he read <em>The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. <em>Harry looked at Moody. "What's the Order-"

"Not here, wait 'till we're inside!" The ex-auror snarled, snatching the paperback.

Snapping his mouth shut, he stayed silent even as the building in front of them stretched outwards, revealing another. Number Twelve. Following the three into the house, Harry instantly felt like he was being watched. Looking around, he saw portraits lining the long hallway, silently yelling at them as they passed. Shaking his head, he looked into the room in front of them, just in time to see Minerva, looking like her older self, turn away and leave. Frowning, Harry turned to Kingsley.

"Was that Professor McGonagall?"

Kingsley nodded. "She's been mighty concerned about you." He said, looking at him with a smirk. "Lioness and her cubs, don't ever get between them."

Harry nodded his head dumbly, not sure what to think as he walked into the kitchen. If she was Professor McGonagall again, what did that mean-

"Harry dear, how are you?"

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Molly Weasley pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Good." He said, looking over her shoulder to see if Minerva was still in the kitchen. Instead, he found Sirius smiling at him as he walked towards them.

"Harry."

Smiling despite his confusion, Harry hugged his godfather. "Sirius."

Before he could say any more, Remus looked out and spoke quietly. "He's here. The meetings starting."

Harry moved to follow the adults, but was stopped at the door by Molly. "No Harry, the meetings for members only. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over." She said before closing the door.

Sighing, Harry turned around and trudged up the stairs. Figuring the layout was similar to that of the Burrow, Harry walked to the third level and knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised when it was opened by Ron, but what did surprise him was Hermione throwing herself at him and crushing him in a hug that could rivals Mrs Weasley's.

"Hermione, I have to breathe."

"Oh, sorry!"

Laughing at his friends pink cheeks, he sat down on the bed. "So, what's going on?"

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, there was a light knock on the door. The three looked at each other, none of them wanted to get up from their comfortable positions. After a second knock, Hermione sighed and stood up, pulling the door open with a gasp.<p>

"Professor McGonagall!"

From years of discipline by the woman at the door, both boys sat up straighter in their spots, much to the amusement of Minerva. Ron looked at her with wide, confused eyes, while Harry tried to keep the smile off his face. He failed rather spectacularly.

From her spot in the door, Minerva saw and raised her eyebrow at him. "What is so amusing Mr Potter?" She asked dryly.

Not even bothering to hide it anymore, Harry stood up. "Nothing Professor, it's just good to see you again."

To the shock of both Ron and Hermione, Minerva smiled. "Indeed."

At that moment, Hermione spoke up. "Ah, Professor, will you be returning this year?"

Minerva looked down on the girl. "It is your fifth year, an important year, so I may drop in to check on how your studies are going, but I will not be returning to teach."

"Oh." Hermione deflated.

Frowning slightly, Minerva looked back at Harry, raising her eyebrow once again. "I hear that you have welcomed a new person to your group." She said, moving to sit at the desk.

Behind her, Hermione let out a soft _hmph_, while Harry smiled at her. "Yes, Mindy McDonald."

"Is she fitting in well?"

Again Hermione scoffed, but it was Ron who answered from his spot leaning against the foot of the bed. "She fits in well with the Gryffindors, especially after she turned Malfoy into a ferret." He said, a large smile forming as he remembered the show.

Minerva, forcing herself not to smirk, looked at him sharply. "She turned him into a ferret?" She asked slowly.

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, bounced him high into the tree in the Transfiguration courtyard. It was bloody brilliant."

"It was bloody dangerous was what it was!" Hermione snapped.

"Just because you don't like her!" He said, returning to reading the Quiditch magazine he held in his lap.

Hermione turned away from everyone, mumbling something that sounded like _'Grow up Ronald.'_

Frowning at the pair in front of her, Minerva internally sighed and glanced at Harry, who rolled his eyes. Forcing herself not to smile, Minerva turned to face Hermione who was glaring at the floor. "That is a pity, I would have thought the two of you would have gotten along like two peas in a pod." She said, standing up.

Harry laughed at the confused look Ron got at the muggle saying.

"I actually came up to tell you dinner is ready before I leave." Minerva said, opening the door.

At the mention of food, Ron stood up and all but ran from the room, barely glancing at Minerva as he passed. Hermione shook her head and smiled at Minerva before following the red head.

"Professor."

"Miss Granger."

Turning around, Minerva smirked at Harry. "Well Mr Potter? Aren't you going down for dinner?"

Smiling back, Harry walked up to stand beside her. "In a minute, I just have a question _Professor._"

"Fire away."

"How?" He asked, his confusion showing through his voice.

Arching her eyebrow again, she leant back slightly. "Would you like the easy answer or the practical answer?"

"Break it down for me."

Minerva smirked. "Magic."

"I think I can handle something a little more complex than that Minerva." He said dryly.

Chuckling, Minerva nodded. "A series of glamours. One for the hair," She said, pointing her grey streaked hair, "One for the face and another for my body."

"And you've had to do this all holidays?"

She shook her head. "Only when I came here." She frowned, "Which reminds me, I'll be staying here from two days' time onwards."

"As in…"

"As in Mindy will be arriving in two days." She chuckled.

Smiling, Harry nodded. "Sweet."

Laughing fully now, Minerva hit him on the shoulder. "Go to dinner before Granger comes back up."

"See you soon, _Professor_." He laughed as she went to hit him again, only to miss as he ran out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Go back a chapter._**

**_Trust me._**

**_-Ro_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>On the second morning of staying at the safe house, Harry was woken by an incessant shaking of his shoulder. Bolting up right, he gasped for breath. He had been dreaming. No, not dreaming, reliving. All of the holidays, every time he closed his eyes, he watched Cedric fall to the ground, eyes wide open, but not seeing anything. Looking around him now, he was surprised to see Minerva sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with concern. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he tried to smile, but knew it was weak at best.<p>

"Harry?"

"I'm okay," He whispered, "Just a dream."

"It was more than just a dream, wasn't it." She said, taking his hand in hers.

He nodded.

Moving closer, she brushed his sweaty bangs from his face. "How long have they been happening?"

"Every night." He whispered, playing with a loose thread.

Not wanting to push him any further by asking about the origins of his nightmares, although she had an idea of what they were about, Minerva stood up and offered a small smile. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Outside the room, a floor board creaked, followed by the sound of hurried steps. "I would suggest having a shower before you come down," She said, walking over to the door. She paused, holding it open.

"Minerva?"

"The dreams will stop Harry, it just takes time."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late afternoon, when the next meeting was being held, that Harry and Minerva had a chance to sit and talk without being interrupted. Although the group had sat around and talked during the day, it was mostly about what they had done during the holidays. Out of them all, it seemed Hermione had had the most interesting holidays with going to France for a week with her parents before being moved to the safe house; while Ron basically lived in headquarters from the get go. The moment had become rather tense when he had answered with school work and Minerva hesitated over her answer of reading. After that, they had been called down to lunch, where things became awkward. Sirius had bombarded Minerva with questions about her family and she had answered them all, if tensely. Now they sat in the library by themselves, trying to warm up in front of the fire. It took Harry a while to notice that neither Hermione nor Ron, or any one for that matter, had come looking for them in the time they had been in there.<p>

"It seems odd that no one's barged in on us." He said, looking at the door.

Beside him, resting in the corner of the sofa reading, Minerva flipped the page of her book. "I put a few spells on the room." She said absentmindedly.

Looking at her, Harry couldn't help but stare as the light from the fire danced across her pale skin, changing it to a soft gold. "Why?"

"Didn't want anyone barging in on us." She said, a teasing lilt to her tone.

Chuckling, Harry turned back to the fire. After a moments silence, Harry spoke again. "Minerva?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry about Sirius this afternoon. If I had known he was planning that, I would have stopped him."

"Harry it's alri-" She looked up from her book, a frown forming. "Why would you have stopped him?" She asked curiously, looking over the wire frames of her glasses.

"Well I know you don't like talking about your family." He said slowly.

"How do you know that?"

"You mean besides never talking about them?" He joked, before turning serious. "During the first week of first year, Hermione trapped me one night and read out your…sort of biography from _Hogwarts: A History_. I learnt quite a bit about you."

Still frowning, Minerva closed the book and placed it on the table beside her. "Like what?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Ginger Newts are not your favourite treat and blue is your favourite colour, not green."

"Harry," She sighed, "How is it you know I do not talk about my…family? Not once have I spoken about them in any of the few interviews I have done."

"Because in that interview you did for the book, you said you don't talk about your family."

"I don't remember saying that."

"It was right before you stormed off in a swirl of green." He said, smiling at her.

"I did not!" Minerva gaped.

Harry laughed. "That's what it said."

Never having liked people laughing at her, Minerva picked up the small cushion she had been leaning against, and hit Harry over the head. "I don't storm." She said, punctuating each word with another hit of the pillow.

Still laughing, Harry fell back, trying to cover his head with his arms. "Are you sure about that?"

Minerva sat up straight and gave him her look, the one that was usually reserved for the first years. "Are you questioning me, _Mr Potter_?"

"'Course not _Professor_." He said, laughing even harder.

Sitting there on her knees, Minerva watched him. It had been a long time since she had seen him so carefree. He was a wonderful young man, and it saddened her greatly knowing that the survival of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders; had been resting on his shoulders from the tender age of one. Smiling, she leant back against the sofa, her head resting in her hand. Eventually he calmed down enough to sit up again, doing so, he finally noticed Minerva watching him.

"What?"

Sighing, she turned away, looking into the fire with a faraway look in her eyes. "So many things have happened to you since coming to Hogwarts, and I fear now that You-Know-Who has returned, things will only get worse." She whispered, "They already have."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Yeah he knew that now Voldemort was back, his life would pretty much be in constant danger, but after all the other threats of the Dark Lord, he was used to it.

Looking at him, Minerva waved her hand, summoning the newspaper from the other side of the room. Unfolding it, she handed it to Harry. "Fudge is counteracting everything you and Albus said at the end of last year. He is saying that Dumbledore is trying to over throw the Ministry."

Harry scoffed. "Wouldn't take much." At the look he got, he had the sense to duck his head. "Sorry."

"You will have to keep a low profile Harry," She warned, placing the paper with her book. "I know that at a school as large as Hogwarts, it isn't always easy, but you're going to have to try."

"Why?"

Sighing, Minerva turned around fully, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it. "A lot of people read the paper Harry, many of them parents of students. Slytherin house alone will probably cause more trouble than usual, and I can't even begin to speculate on the other houses."

"What about Gryffindor? Surely they would know I was telling the truth."

Minerva shook her head. "I don't know. People won't want to believe that he's back, so they'll believe what they read. After last time, I can't blame them."

* * *

><p>The rest of the holidays passed in much the same manor. During the morning, everyone would converge in the main rooms of the house to talk or play, or in Minerva and Hermione's case, read, until after lunch, where Minerva and Harry would disappear to the library and lock everyone out so they could talk freely, instead of trying to listen in on the meetings, no matter how much they both wanted to. After dinner, the teenagers would split up and disappear, with Ron and Harry playing chess, Hermione and Ginny sitting and talking in hushed whispers, while Minerva read silently on the couch, occasionally giving Harry a helping hand with his moves, much to Ron's annoyance.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning of the last day at Twelve Grimuald Place was rushed to say the least. Everyone was running around trying to pack every last item they needed, relying on the adults in the house to make it so their trunks would hold everything they threw in. The only people not rushing around were Minerva, Arthur and surprisingly, Harry. The three of them sat around the kitchen table drinking a last cup of tea before leaving. Minerva sat in front of the door, watching as the children rushed past on their many trips up and down the stairs. Beside her, Harry was silently thanking Minerva for forcing him to finish packing last night. If it wasn't for her, he would surely be running around like a chicken with its head cut off like the rest of them. Watching her closely, he could see the amusement swirling in her bright eyes, something he hadn't seen since before the Yule Ball. His thoughts, and the peace and quiet of the kitchen, was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione and the Twins, the latter popping in right behind Minerva, who didn't bat an eye at the loud crack that came with apparating.<p>

"Harry!"

Almost choking on his tea at the enraged cry of his friend, Harry sat up straight and placed his cup on the table, waving away the concerned look on Minerva's face. "Yes Hermione?" He rasped, looking up at her.

"You should be packing!"

Harry frowned. "I've already finished packing."

"What?"

"Min-er-made me pack last night." He explained, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his almost slip.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Min." She spoke, her voice holding obvious contempt at the nick name.

Glancing to his right, Harry tried not to be offended at the amused smirk Minerva was hiding behind her cup. "Mindy. Min." He said, hoping his nonchalance about it would make his friend drop it.

Unfortunately, after being friends with her for five years, he knew just from the expression she pulled that she wasn't. But luckily for him, so did Minerva. Standing up, she picked up their cups and walked over to the sink, all the while talking to Harry.

"I still need to pack some books; Sirius said I could borrow some. Would mind giving me a hand Harry?"

Seeing what she was doing, Harry nodded and stood up. "Of course."

Brushing past Hermione, Harry waved to the red head still seated at the table. "See you later Mr Weasley."

"Yes, goodbye Mr Weasley." Minerva said, following behind the black haired boy who was quickly making his way up the stairs towards their haven.

As she passed Hermione, who had yet to move from the door way, she swore she heard the girl growl at her. Holding back her own hiss of displeasure, Minerva made sure to walk at a normal pace, refusing to show her once favourite pupil how much her disapproval upset her. Walking up stairs, she forced back the tears, not wanting Harry to see her upset, once was more than enough in her opinion. Taking a calming breath, she walked into the library and closed the door, automatically warding the room from any unwanted visitors as she walked over to the floor to ceiling bookcase. Behind her, Harry sat on the sofa, watching her.

"Are you alright Minerva?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine."

Harry wanted to believe that she was fine, but he could tell from the clipped tones that she was not. He knew from all of the tongue lashings he got from her that she was trying hard to conceal her emotions. Sighing, he got up and went over and stood beside her.

"I'd talk to her if I thought it would help any." He offered.

Reaching out, Minerva pulled a book from the shelf. "I know. " She whispered.

* * *

><p>The train ride was boring as far as Harry was concerned. After Hermione and Ron had wandered off to the prefects carriage, he, Minerva and Ginny had gone in search for a place to sit, eventually finding one with Neville in it. It wasn't long after the quick catch up that Minerva opened one of the many books she took from Grimmauld Place and Neville and Ginny started playing exploding snap, leaving Harry to entertain himself. He ended up falling asleep leaning against the window. Waking up hours later to his shoulder being shaken vigorously, he forced himself not to reach for his wand knowing that it was Minerva waking him from his dream.<p>

Sitting up, he looked around the carriage gasping. His face must have shown his confusion when he didn't see Ginny or Neville sitting across from them.

Sitting back to give him room, Minerva explained. "I asked them to leave."

Nodding, he pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

For a while, they sat in near silence, the sound of Harry still gasping for breath filling the small space. It wasn't until Harry had regained control of his breathing that anyone spoke, and it was neither Harry nor Minerva.

"Oh Harry, are you alright?"

Both occupants turned and looked at the door to their compartment. Standing there with her long black hair resting over her shoulder, stood Cho Chang, the Seeker for Ravenclaw.

"Oh hi Cho." Harry said blankly.

Beside him, Minerva nodded in hello, but otherwise stayed silent.

Stepping into the space, Cho sat down across from Harry. "I passed Ginny and Neville on my way to get changed and they said you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" She asked, taking his hand.

Harry nodded. "Fine, great actually." He stood up, forcing a smile. "You said you were going to get changed? I guess we should do that too, don't you Mindy?"

Both girls gave him the same confused look, but Minerva stood up anyway. "Yes, we will be arriving soon."

Cho stood up, looking both hurt and confused at the turn in conversation. "Yes…I guess." She whispered, leaving the compartment. "Bye."

For a few moments, Minerva and Harry just stood there, an awkward silence falling over them for the first time in a long time. Grimacing, Harry turned to look the ebony haired witch beside him. "So, how long until we get there?"


	20. Chapter 20

_This chapter is dedicated to Wulfric Gryffindor._

_Thank you for inspiring me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Not long after getting changed, the trained pulled up to the station and everybody disembarked, breaking up into small groups to grab a carriage up to the castle. Harry and Minerva met up with Neville as they hopped off, the boys sharing a nod of understanding to not talk about what had transpired. As they made their way towards the lined up carriages, Hermione and Ron joined them, Ron grumbling under his voice about Malfoy becoming a Slytherin prefect.<p>

"Why wouldn't he? His grades are more than adequate." Minerva said without thinking.

"Because he's a git!"

"Because he is a foul, evil little cockroach." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Stopping to argue that their prejudice was clouding their judgment, Minerva turned, argument on the tip of her tongue, only to stop at the look of wander Harry had on his face.

"What are they?" He asked softly, looking up above him.

Turning to the front, Minerva looked up as well and sighed sadly. On the other side of Harry, Hermione spoke up. "There's nothing there Harry."

"What? Of course there is. They're standing right in front of you." He argued.

"There's nothing there mate," Ron said, hoping up into the carriage. "You're gone bonkers mate."

"Harry," Minerva called softly, taking his hand, "They cannae see them."

"But you can."

"Yes."

"What are they?" He asked, looking back up at them.

"Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

_Cedric._

"She's right you know." Came a dreamy voice from behind them.

Turning around, Harry came face to face with a girl with dirty blonde hair that came to her waist. Her wide blue eyes gave her a look of permanent surprise.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, confused.

"She's," The girl pointed towards Minerva, "Right. Of course she'd have to know things if she wanted to work at Hogwarts." She laughed, brushing past Harry to get the carriage. "I hope you don't mind my joining you, no one else would let me." She continued in the same cheery tone.

Shaking her head, Minerva turned around and followed the girl. "Of course not Miss Lovegood. You are always welcome to sit with Harry and I." She said, sitting beside the girl while Harry sat on the other side of her, leaving the other side empty for Hermione and Neville to take.

Pulling a magazine from her bag, she handed it to Minerva with a dreamy smile. "You can call me Luna if you prefer-"

"Mindy." She said, taking the magazine. "Thank you."

"Would you like one Harry Potter?" Luna asked, holding a magazine.

"Ah, sure." Taking it, he was surprised to see the badly drawn cartoon of the Minister on the cover. Chuckling, he opened it to a random page and started reading while Hermione and Neville got comfortable.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, looking the blonde girl over.

"Luna Lovegood. She's a fourth year in Ravenclaw."

"Whit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure." She chimed happily.

"As in Loony Lovegood?"

Shooting Hermione a sharp glare, Minerva opened her own magazine and glanced over the index. "Calling another student names is a form of bullying Miss Granger and those at Hogwarts do not tolerate that."

Hermiones eyes widened, but quickly narrowed to glare at the girl across from her before sinking to the magazine she held.

"Why would you want to read that rubbish?" She asked, turning her nose up at what she thought of as a rag.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, looking up from an article about Sirius. Beside him, Minerva held back another hiss and settled for glaring at the girl.

"Excuse me," Luna cut in, her voice losing any kind of emotion. "My father's the Editor of the Quibbler."

Minerva huffed in amusement, not even bothering to cover it as Hermione tried to back track.

"Oh, well I'm sure-" She tried, but Luna had already disappeared behind the upside down magazine.

Reaching across in an uncharacteristic move, Minerva patted the younger girl comfortingly on the leg before returning to her own reading.

* * *

><p>The feast was an odd affair for all involved, especially Minerva. For years she had been the one to bring in the first years and start the sorting, but this time she was on the other side, watching it as Filius read the names out after the sorting hat all but warned them of deadly foes from outside the castle. After that, the Headmasters traditional speech was interrupted by the new Dark Arts professor, a horrendous looking woman dressed in bright pink, who spoke at length about the Ministry wanting the best of the students. She, and the rest of the school, had a bad feeling about the woman. Something was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone had settled down from the argument in the boys dormitory and gone to sleep, Harry snuck down to the common room where he hoped Minerva was, although if she was sleeping, he wouldn't wake her. Seeing the empty room, he sighed, but continued to make his way over to the sofa. Sitting down, he stared into the dying fire. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but some time later, he was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the portrait slamming shut. Looking up, he was surprised to see Minerva walk into the tower in disguise.<p>

"Hey."

Minerva jumped and spun around to face him, her wand drawn. "Harry!" She hissed, lowering her wand. "You shouldn't scare people like that. You'll get your head blown off."

Smiling sheepishly, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

Sitting down beside him, she sighed and kicked off her shoes. "I just spent the evening speaking to Albus."

"Okay."

"He said to be careful this year Harry. Fudge is not happy with everything that happened at the end of the tournament last year and is trying to find a way to remove him from the school."

Harry stood up, outraged. "No! That-"

"Sit down Harry," Minerva pleaded, tugging on his hand. When he finally sat, she wrapped her arm through his and dropped her head to his shoulder. "It won't help getting upset about it. Besides, I doubt it will work." She sighed.

For a while, neither spoke, but then Minerva turned and looked at him with a frown. "Why are you up? You went to bed hours ago."

"Ah," Harry scratched the back of his head. "Well, Seamus and I got into a bit of a row not soon after heading to bed." He sighed. "You were right. His mother didn't want him returning to Hogwarts this year after reading that Dumbledore had lost his marbles."

"Oh Harry."

Harry shrugged. "You might be getting a letter tonight or tomorrow from him asking to be moved somewhere else."

Minerva frowned. "Why?"

Looking at her, Harry starred for a couple of minutes until it dawned on him. Smirking, he leant away from her. "Well, Professor McGonagall, you are the Head of House for Gryffindor." He said slowly, as if explaining to a younger child.

"Ohh," She groaned, reaching for the small cushion on the other chair. "You-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Dropping the pillow and moving further away from Harry, she quickly slipped her feet back into her boots and magically tied them up. As she rearranged her robes, she heard the person come to a stop.

"Professor McGonagall."

Turning around, Minerva made sure her annoyance at being interrupted wasn't showing and nodded towards the girl. "Miss Granger."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Well, as your Head of House, I decided to check in on everything and make sure it all went well."

"Oh well, things were well until that woman got up and spoke during Professor Dumbledores speech." The prefect seethed.

Minerva nodded in understanding, "Delores Jane Umbridge, a spiteful woman who worships the Ministers every word. Do be careful of her, she'll do anything and say anything if she believes it'll help her _mission_." She turned to Harry and peered over her glasses at him. "That means you, Mr Potter, better watch what you say in front of her."

Harry nodded his head. "Of course Professor."

"Good," Minerva stood up and addressed them both. "Now off to bed. You have classes tomorrow."

"Good night Professor McGonagall." Hermione called, walking back up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Minerva turned to Harry. "And you Mr Potter." She ordered, crossing her arms.

Smiling, Harry stood up and stood in front of her. "Night Minerva." He whispered, kissing her lightly on her glamoured cheek before heading up stairs.

Shaking her head, Minerva walked into the Head Girls room, making sure to secure the door behind her before removing the glamours.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry wished he had stayed in bed. Not only had they been assigned two foot long essays for Binns and Snape, but a month long Dream Diary from Trelawney. He seriously doubted she wanted to read about his reoccurring dream of the grave yard and Cedrics death. Sighing, he made his way to the Dark Arts classroom, dreading it with every step he took. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Who was he kidding, the floor would probably spit him back out the way his day was going. Shaking his head, he continued down the hallway, stopping besides Minerva, who was standing at the back of the line for some reason.<p>

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How was Runes?"

"Dreadful. Divination?"

"She wants us to keep a dream diary."

Minerva grimaced. "I'd say you could use mine, but they're not much different." She said, giving him a sad smile before following the class into the almost empty classroom. "This has to be the cleanest I've ever seen this room." She whispered, looking around.

"It's odd."

Minerva nodded in agreement as she sat down in the second row with Harry. When everyone fell silent, Minerva glanced around, not seeing Umbridge. "I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered just before a soft _Hem-Hem _sounded from the back of the room.

"Good afternoon class!" The short woman chirped in her sugary sweet voice.

"Kill me now." Harry whispered to Minerva as everyone chanted back in a monotone voice.

Smirking, Minerva glanced at him while the pink covered woman drolled on. "Don't be so dramatic."

Barely ten minutes after that, Minerva was close to actually killing him. She had specifically told him to be careful around her, and he goes and runs his mouth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Just when she thought things were calming down, Unbridged continued in her sugary sweet voice.

"Very recently, you have been told that a certain Dark Lord has returned from the dead. This is a lie."

"It is not! I saw him! I fought him! I watched him kill Cedric!" Harry shouted, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading." She turned around and moved to her desk.

Behind her, Harry stood up, his chair falling backwards. Beside him, Minerva yanked on his arm, trying to get him to sit down once more.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

In front of the class, Umbridge stood without a trace of her fake smile. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Before the angry woman could say anything more, Minerva stood up and grabbed him by the front of his robes. "You will sit down Harry." She ordered, her accent coming through strongly. When Harry opened his mouth to argue, she growled. "Sit. Down."

Nodding once, he fixed up his chair and sat down, realising he had gone too far. Taking a deep breath, he opened the book back up and pretended to read what was written on the page. He knew he was in for a tongue lashing when class was over. He only hoped that Minerva would forgive him. From then on, only Umbridge spoke.

* * *

><p>When classes ended, Harry wasn't dumb enough to try and speak to Minerva, so instead he just walked out with her and followed her as she walked away from the rest of the students.<p>

"Don't talk to me." She said as they made their way outside. "I am so mad with you."

"I know."

"I said, do not talk to me." Minerva hissed, "What you did was irresponsible and downright stupid."

Harry gulped, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You're lucky she didn't give you more detentions."

He tilted his head in agreement at that.

"I told you, I told you flat out to watch what you say in front of her last night, and you did it anyway. You took the bait and did it. You argued with her and you pushed her. Even when you know that she'll do whatever she deems necessary to discredit you, you pushed." Throwing her bag to the ground, Minerva rounded on him, thankful that they had managed to make it to the tree around the lake before losing her temper. "God damn it Harry, use your common sense," She snapped. "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Then you must realize this is about more than truth or lies. It is about keeping your head down and your temper under control!"

She stopped abruptly, coming to a standstill directly in front of him. For a second, Harry feared for his life. The last time he had seen her lips that thin he and Ron had almost gotten themselves killed by a mountain troll.

"Go."

"What?"

Minerva turned around and picked up her bag. "Go back up to the castle."

"Minerva-"

"Go."

For a moment, Harry thought about pushing the issue, but decided against it, the last time didn't turn out that well. So with a sigh, he left, hoping that he hadn't destroyed everything with his fit of rage.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since his argument with Umbridge and his tongue lashing from Minerva, and since then, he had managed to get himself thrown into detention with the pink hag at least twice a week, enough to keep the wound on his hand from healing properly. He had thought of going to Minerva for help the first time it happened, but figured that since she hadn't spoken to him, he wouldn't. He also refused to go to Dumbledore about it much to Hermiones chagrin, citing that he had enough on his plate. But even though he was constantly forced to carve open his hand, he found that it wasn't as bad as having Minerva so upset with him that she refused to acknowledge him, even in class.<p>

He was sitting there, in front of the fire, pretending to read his transfiguration book when in fact he was watching her as she consoled one of the younger students in the corner of the room. He didn't know why he was crying, but it seemed that no matter what Minerva said or did, he only cried even more. He was so surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug and rocked him that he forgot that he was pretending to read and turned to look at her. When she looked up and caught him looking at her, she gave a watery smile, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

Giving one back, he mouthed one word. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>The next day, during lunch in the Great Hall Harry over heard some of the younger students whispering about McGonagall and how she was so mad some of the windows exploded. Frowning, he looked to Hermione, lowering his voice to keep from being over heard from anyone else at the table.<p>

"Did you know Professor McGonagall's back?"

The bushy haired girl nodded. "Yes, I saw her just before coming he-"

Before she could say any more, the sound of two people arguing rang out through the hall. Turning around, the group looked to the open door as the sound of Umbridges shrill voice rang louder than ever before.

"Pardon me Professor! Are you questioning my authority in my own classroom?"

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the proscribed disciplinary practises!"

Hearing Minerva's raised voice, Harry bolted out of the hall, followed by most of the others. Standing there, at the base of the stairs, were the two women, facing off. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Mienrva's pursed lips, having extensive knowledge that when they became that thin, things were about to turn ugly. And from the snickers coming from behind him, he knew some of the other students realized too.

"You are taking children," Minerva said, her accent making a strong appearance as her emotions boiled over, "And making them carve into their own hands each night in punishment!" Stepping up two of the steps, Minerva looked down at the short woman, her green eyes narrowed. "You are torturing my students with the use of those quills Delores, and I will not stand for it." She growled.

For a moment, everything was silent, but then the toad like woman giggled. "And what will you do, Minerva?" She asked in her syrupy voice, "You are barely here from _issues with your health_, even though you look perfectly fine. In fact," She began, stepping up to the same step as the enraged witch, "This would only be the second time you have come by since the beginning of the school year." She pointed out, her smile widening. "Is your loyalty to _your students _so wavering that you can't even teach them?"

Stepping up even higher, the brunette turned around and addressed everyone that had gathered to watch. "I am a tolerant woman, but I will have order." She looked at Minerva, her smile shark like. "And I will have it." With that, she turned and marched up the stairs, leaving the students and Minerva stunned and angry.

Chest heaving in effort to conceal her rage, Minerva turned around looked at her students. For the first time in her entire teaching career, she felt like she had failed them. For a few minutes, she surveyed the crowd as each one looked at her, until finally, Harry stepped forward.

"Thank you, Professor. For trying."

Fighting the smile wanting to form, Minerva dipped her head before taking a deep breath. "Away with you." She said, waving her hands dismissively.

Gathering the skirts of her robes, she descended the stairs, hoping to be able to reverse the charms on her before the end of lunch. It wasn't until she almost walked into him that she realized Harry had stayed behind.

"My apologises Potter."

"That's alright Professor," He said, "But ah, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Raising her eyebrow, Minerva inclined her head. "Walk and talk Potter."

Nodding, Harry followed her as she led him out into the courtyard in silence. For the first time in weeks, Harry didn't feel any of the usual anger coming from Minerva. Smiling, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his robes, resisting the urge he felt to whistle.

Seeing the bright smile, Minerva pursed her lips, though this time to prevent herself from smiling. "Wipe that smirk off your face Potter."

"Yes Professor."

From then on, they walked in silence, heading towards the black lake. Instantly Harry knew where they were going, almost as soon as he realized, butterflies started flying around in his stomach. He was glad they were going somewhere private where he could talk to Minerva freely instead of having to try and watch his words in case anyone was hiding around wanting to listen in, but on the other hand, the last time they were at the tree, he had pretty much been dumped by the woman walking next to him. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Harry tried to figure out how he was going to go about apologizing to her.

"Sit Harry, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after the classes where Harry was once again sitting next to Minerva, Hermione dragged him and Ron to a secluded part of the castle, stating that she had something important to talk to them about, away from prying eyes. So, after telling Minerva he'd see her later he had followed Hermione down the many hallways of the ancient castle. Walking down one of the less used hallways, Hermione looked around until she spotted a small alcove, where she nudged the boys to. Making sure no one was behind them, Hermione turned on them, hands on hips.<p>

"Umbridge isn't teaching us anything."

"We know." The boys sighed.

"We need someone who will."

"Yeah, but who's going to risk detention with the toad," Ron argued, "Just to teach us a couple of spells."

"Well I thought," Hermione started, crossing her arms, "I thought that you would, Harry."

Harry's green eyes widened in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes."

"You want me," He repeated, pointing to himself, "To teach?"

"Yes."

"As in, teach?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes. You can teach us everything we're missing."

"Me?" He asked again.

Hermione groaned.

* * *

><p>Sitting in what he was beginning to think of as 'their' spot, Harry starred into the crackling fire, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. As agreed in their talk from lunch, Harry was waiting for Minerva in the common room. They hadn't really had the chance to talk things out during lunch, so they had agreed to meet up later to discuss everything that had happened. And he was all for it, but first he had to apologize to her. Sighing, he looked down into his mug, hoping it would have the answers he sought. If he did what Hermione wanted and they were caught, the consequences would be worse than anything they had suffered through before.<p>

A soft laugh pulled him from his thoughts. "It looks like you're trying to find the answers to life in you cup there." Pushing herself from the door frame, Minerva moved to the couch and sat down beside him. "What's going on in that head of yours Harry?"

"Oh, you know," He started, looking up at the roof. "Just the meaning of life."

"Ummf." Harry moaned as a small pillow was used to hit him over the head. "Agh, what's with you and cushions?"

"I don't know, but they're good weapons." Chuckling, Minerva dropped the pillow in question in to her lap and settled back against the corner of the sofa. "What really had you looking so serious before Harry?"

Sighing, Harry looked back down into the cup he still held. "I…I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you."

"Harry-"

"No Minerva," He cut in, shaking his head, "You were right, I was an idiot. I let her bait me and because of that, I lost my temper. I'm sorry. For everything."

Taking hold of his hand, Minerva gave it a soft squeeze. "And I am sorry for not talking to you sooner, and for not realizing what she was doing to you."

Harry shook his head. "Some of the others have it worse."

"I know." She whispered, "That's why I've been making some potions for them. They won't remove the scars, but they'll prevent infection and help with the pain."

Smiling slightly, Harry nodded. "I know some of the younger students will love you for that."

"Stephen will."

"Is he the one you were helping yesterday?"

Minerva nodded. "He's been having _detentions_," She spat, "With her almost daily. His hand is a mess."

"What year is his in?"

"Second."

After that, they sat in silence until the fire was nothing but glowing embers.

"Hermione suggested I teach the students Defence."

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"You should do it. They're not learning anything from her." She turned to face him, a serious look to her. "You have a better understanding about the Dark Arts then she does, more so considering how old you are, what you teach them could save their lives in this on coming storm."

"So do you, you could teach them as well."

Minerva shook her head. "Most students don't like Transfiguration."

"You wouldn't just teach Transfiguration." He argued, clutching her hand, "Minerva, you have years of knowledge and experience up your sleeves, more so then I do. Think about it, who better to teach us, than a teacher."

Sighing, Minerva looked down at their hands. "I have missed teaching."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"But so are you." She added.

Harry looked at her. "What?"

Looking at him, Minerva gave him a small smile. "The students know you Harry; they would be more willing to learn from someone they know than someone they don't."

"But they do know you."

"They know Professor McGonagall Harry, not Mindy McDonald."

Understanding made its way across his face. "So…we both teach them."

"We both teach them."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Harry sat between Hermione and Minerva at breakfast. The latter reading over what was being said in the Prophet. Knowing that he'd get a rundown of the lies that were being told later on, Harry turned to Hermione.<p>

"We'll do it." He whispered, reaching for the jar of juice in front of her.

"We? I said you!" She whispered back, her voice much harsher then Harry had ever heard.

"Mindy knows a lot about the Dark Arts-"

"But what experience does she have?"

Not knowing how to explain without giving away her real identity, Harry _ummed_ and _ahhed_ before Minerva finally put her paper down and looked at them, her eyes narrowed behind her wired frames.

"More so then you, Harry and Ron put together Granger. Now, do you want to learn how to defend yourself, or would you rather die because you couldn't see past your hatred?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione turned back to her breakfast. "Fine. I'll spread the word later today."

"Good."

Between them, Harry was praying they hadn't just made the biggest mistake of their lives.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Harry rubbed his hands together to try and heat them up. If he had time after this…meeting, he would finally go and buy a pair of gloves. As he blew into his white hands, he was joined by Minerva who was rugged up in a thick dress like coat and jeans, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Smiling at her, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans.<p>

"Hey."

Giving a small smile in return, Minerva looked him over and couldn't help but smirk. "Molly?"

"What?" Frowning, Harry looked to where she was pointing and blushed. He was wearing the jumper Molly had given him in first year. "Eh, yeah. Christmas present."

Nodding, she pulled her gloves on before glancing over at Harry. "Where are your gloves?" She asked, frowning at the bare skin she could see between his sleeve and pocket.

Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, Harry gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Don't own any."

"Don't own-" Minerva growled as she pulled out her wand. "Bloody muggles." Turning towards him, she shoved her other hand at him, "Hold this."

Doing as told, Harry looked down at the quill he held in confusion, but before he could say anything, Minerva was waving her wand over it and mumbling under her breath. In front of him, the brown quill slowly morphed into two brown gloves. Looking up, he smiled at Minerva.

"Now put them on before you freeze." She ordered, tucking her wand back up her sleeve.

"Yes Ma'am."

Minerva knew that if he wasn't tugging the glove on, he would have saluted her. Shaking her head, she started walking, the snow crunching under her heel. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Following along behind her, still trying to tug on the second glove, Harry finally noticed the boots she was wearing. "How are you walking in those?" He asked, looking at the heels of the shoes in disbelief.

Stopping, Minerva looked down then back up. "Years of practice."

Standing beside her, Harry looked between her footwear and the icy path in front of them. "Won't you trip?"

Arching a thin eyebrow at him, Minerva waited before allowing a smile to form. "Well, if I trip, you'll just have to catch me, won't you."

Laughing at the stunned look, Minerva wound her arm through his and tugged him along. They were late.

* * *

><p>They all made it to the Hogs Head without incident, well almost; Hermione had slipped multiple times on the patches of ice and almost pulled Ron down with her when she caught herself on him. All sitting down in the furthest corner of the bar, they waited in silence for the others to arrive. Slowly the people they trusted the most trickled in, the few other occupants of the pub sending them weary glances before turning back to their drinks.<p>

Eventually, Hermione stood up, drawing everyone's attention to her. Clearing her throat nervously, she wrung her hands together. "We all know w-why we're here." She started, swallowing, "W-we need someone to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts, a-and that's not from Umbridge. W-We need someone who can teach us how to defend ourselves."

"Why?"

"What?"

One of the older students stood up, glaring. "Why do we need to learn to defend ourselves?"

"Because You-Know-Who is back you numpty." Ron snarled.

"So he says." The boy scoffed.

"So Dumbledore says!"

"So Dumbledore says because he says." He rolled his eyes. "The point is, where's the proof?"

Sinking back into his seat, Harry sighed. Beside him, Minerva clasped his hand tightly.

"If he could tell us more about how Cedri-"

Feeling Harry tense up, Minevra stood up, glaring at the boy. "Enough! If you only came here to ask about Cedric's death, then leave." She ordered, still glaring at him.

For a moment the boy hesitated before sitting down with a _hmph_. Looking around the rest of the gathered people, Minerva nodded before sitting back down again.

Harry leant in, a small smile curving up his lips. "Thanks."

A small nod was all he got in return.

"A-Are there any questions?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Is it true," Came the dreamy voice of Luna, "That you can produce the Patronus Charm?"

Harry looked at Minerva and then at Luna. "Ah, well-"

"Yes," Hermione cut in, glaring, "I've seen it."

"And he's killed a basilisk in second year," Neville added, "With the sword in Dumbledores office."

"In third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors at once." Ron continued.

"And last year, he really did fight You-Know-Who."

Hearing enough, Harry stood up. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. Nearly all the time I had no idea what I was doing, I always had help-"

"He's just being modest."

"No, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. At school, you make a mistake and you try again, but out there..." He shook his head. "When you are seconds away from dying, or watching a friend die, you don't know what that's like."

Reaching out, Minerva grasped his hand and tugged on it until he was sitting back down beside her. Rubbing his arm, she leant in until her forehead was resting on his shoulder and whispered. "You are too young to know what that's like."

Hermione nodded, missing the whisper. "That's why we need your help Harry if we're going to have any chance to beat," She hesitated, before pushing forward. "Voldemort."

Everyone flinched at the name, but Minerva's reaction was the worse. Tightening her hold on Harry, she hissed much like her second form would.

"So," Fred spoke, "You'll be teaching-"

"Us instead of the Toad?" Finished George.

"I wouldn't be the only one teaching," Harry explain, "Mindy would be also."

"What could she teach us?" Someone asked from the back.

"Exactly my question." Hermione mumbled, sitting down with a deep frown.

Sighing, Minerva turned and looked at everyone with a look that reminded everyone of Professor McGonagall. "I have the knowledge of someone who has gone through two wars as well as the combined knowledge of everything that you are being, or have been taught." She said, her strong voice cutting across the room.

"How?"

"That's impossible." Hermione sad, standing up. "How could you know?"

Looking at the girl, Minerva pursed her lips. "My Aunt taught me everything she knew." Turning back to the students, she clasped her hands behind her back to mask their shaking. "Now, who's going to sign up?"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found everyone who had signed up for Dumbledore's' Army standing in the Room of Requirement, looking at Harry as he stood in front of a roaring fireplace. Pushing away his discomfort at being stared at, Harry held his wand in front of him.<p>

"First we'll be um, be focusing on stunning your opponent." He said, looking around, "It's one of the most useful spells you could know. So um, I think we'll have a demonstration first. If you could just split up in two lines along the walls."

When everyone split up, Harry noticed the twins whispering quickly before splitting up as well. Frowning, he asked for volunteers, while keeping an eye on the red heads. "Who would like-"

Before he could finish, Hermione stumbled forward, having been pushed by Fred. Standing up straight, she huffed and glared at the smirking red head, while his twin moved behind Minerva. Although, before he could nudge her forwards, she caught sight of him and rolled her eyes. Stepping forward, she moved to the other end of the room, her wand already grasped tightly in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around, her expression devoid of any emotion. However, Hermione's was not. Anger could clearly be seen in the pursed lips and frown.

"Okay," Harry spoke up, clearly sensing the imminent doom of the situation, "Disarm and stun."

Before Minerva had a chance to even move, Hermione had already flourished her wand and shouted. "Expelliarmus!"

With her wand now lying somewhere behind her, Minerva knew Hermione thought she had her, but being her, she refused to go down without a fight. So when the stunner came rushing towards her, she spun away to the right, hoping she could get close enough to her wand to pick it up. And so it started, Hermione finally unleashed her pent up anger on her by way of trying to stun her. But when it became obvious that that wasn't working, she advanced towards her and switched to other spells.

Dodging each one by ducking and twirling, Minerva came closer to her wand. Seeing it just off to her right, she jumped for it, snatching it up just in time to erect a shield around the on lookers that had backed themselves against the wall to stay out of the way of fire. She recognised some of the spells from the seventh year course work, the others she knew to be written about in the books in the restricted section. Seeing the girl come even closer to her, she jumped to her feet and disarmed her.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

In the few short seconds it took for Minerva to catch the wand mid-air, Hermione was lying on the ground in front of the mirrored wall.

For a while, no one spoke, the only sound in the room was that of the fire and Minerva trying to catch her breath.

"Wow."

Looking for who spoke, Minerva caught Harry's eye before looking at the young boy who spoke. Beside her stood little Stephen from second year, looking up at her with a large smile. Smiling back, she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said, before turning back to face the girl she had just defeated. "Well done Granger." She said, bowing her head.

Hermione growled and stormed over to the far side of the room.

Sighing, she looked back down at the boy beside her and couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

><p>Not long before the Christmas break, Minerva woke to the sounds of hushed whispers just outside her rooms. Sighing, she contemplated on whether or not she should leave it, but she knew that if she left it and someone got hurt she wouldn't be able to live with herself. So, with a groan, she threw the covers from her body and stood up, quickly wrapping her warm robe around her slender frame. Tying the sash, she pulled open the door and stopped. Standing there was Ron, supporting most of Harry's weight as he tried to get him to walk. Rushing forward, she picked up Harry's other arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.<p>

"What happened?" She asked, lighting up her wand with a whispered _lumos_.

Ron shook his head, telling her he didn't know. "He just said Dumbledore."

Nodding, Minerva pushed open the portrait, all of them ignoring the annoyed shouts coming from the fat lady. As they walked down the staircase, Minerva looked him over, noting the extreme lack of colour in his face.

"Harry," She sighed, "What happened?"

Swallowing, Harry tried to get his shaking under control. "V-Voldemort."

Both Minerva and Ron shared a look of horror over the young man's head before picking up their pace. It wasn't long before they made it to Dumbledores office, and after hissing the password to the statue, Minerva and Ron helped Harry up the spiral stair case and inside where Dumbledore sat behind his large wooden desk.

"Miss McDonald, Mr Weasley, what has happened?"

Before either of them could answer him, Harry spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Mr Weasley, was, attacked."

* * *

><p>Once all of the Weasleys were sent on their way, Minerva stood behind Harry, watching as Albus continued to speak to the many portraits of the former Headmasters. Her patience with him was waning thin, and it seemed Harry's had already snapped.<p>

"What is happening to me Professor?" He screamed, surprising her.

In front of them, Albus looked as if nothing was out of place as he continued issuing orders.

"Look at me!" He cried, finally breaking through to the old man. "What is happening?" He pleaded.

For a moment, Minerva had hope that her old friend would finally open up to Harry, but that hope was dashed when his blue eyes looked over his shoulder. "Severus."

"Headmaster."

"We can no longer wait. You must start teaching him Occlumency tonight or we all will be vulnerable."

"What?" Minerva asked in disbelief, "You cannot do that!" She cried, standing in front of the bearded man. "Harry is much too weak to force someone out of his mind, not after what he just went through. I beg of you, wait till morning."

The potions master sneered at the girl, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore nodded. "Very well." He said, turning to Severus, "You will begin teaching him tomorrow after class."

Nodding once, the Slytherin left, not once looking at the trembling boy.

"Go back to the tower Minerva."

Sighing heavily, Minerva turned back to Harry and took his hand. "Come Harry. I need to teach you a few things before your lesson with Severus tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked as he sat on Minerva's bed with his eyes closed.<p>

Removing her robe, Minerva sat down in front of him as if she was going to meditate. "Albus wants you to learn Occlumency to shield your mind from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and to do that, Severus will have to enter your mind."

"So?" He asked, frowning.

Sighing, Minerva glared at him. "Think Harry, he will be inside your mind, viewing your memories."

Seeing that he still wasn't getting it, she frowned. "If he finds out who I really am, things will become extremely difficult for both of us."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." She sighed, "Now, close your eyes and focus on the day you found out my true identity."

"Not my best reaction." He mumbled, remembering the short argument they had.

Minerva scoffed, "It wasn't your worst."

Laughing, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now, focus on that memory and pretend you're locking it away in a box in the furthest parts of your mind."

Watching him, she noticed his frown. "Can you see it?"

"Yes."

"Good, now imagine you're giving me the key to that box."

"Why?"

"So he cannot open it. You will be able to remember the memory, but he will not be able to gain access to it."

"Oh."

"After you have done this, I will try to gain access to the memory."

"Okay, done."

Nodding, Minerva stood up from the bed and pointed her wand at him. "Now, clear as many of your thoughts as you can."

He nodded.

"Ready?"

Again he nodded.

"On three. One…Two…Three. Legilimens."

In her minds eye, Minerva saw memories of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, but they were quickly replaced with the memories of them at the Yule Ball before she tried to focus on the one in the box. She couldn't help but laugh as an image of her older self stood in front of her with her arms crossed and glaring. Pulling out, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Smiling tiredly, Harry went to speak but was cut off by a large yawn.

Laughing again, Minerva waved at him. "Go to sleep Harry. You'll need your strength for your Occlumency lesson tomorrow."

Nodding, Harry laid down and closed his eyes. "Night Minerva." He whispered before his breathing evened out.

Sitting down carefully, Minerva brushed away his bangs. "Good night Harry." Transforming, she curled up at the foot of the bed and slept.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was constantly tuning out of his lessons, images of Mr Weasley with bleeding cuts and bite marks swimming through his mind. So distracted was he, he didn't notice the worried looks he got from Hermione and Minerva, even some of the Professors threw him concerned looks. If it wasn't for Minerva constantly nudging him all throughout the lessons, he knew he wouldn't have gotten any of the assigned work done. He was thankful when the bell rang for the end of lesson. He wanted nothing more than to be by himself until he had to go to those lessons with Snape.<p>

Packing up his books and parchment quickly, Harry left the room with Minerva, trying to ignore Hermione as she walked beside him.

"Harry, you can't run from this. You can't bottle it up inside." When all he did was ignore her and pick up his pace, she stopped and called out, scaring the people around her. "Harry!"

Minerva, who had managed to keep pace with him, stopped and watched him as he left the castle, no doubt heading towards the lake. Shaking her head, she turned to head back to the tower, only to stop when someone grabbed her elbow. Spinning around, wand already drawn, Minerva met the wide eyes of her star pupil. Slipping her wand back up her sleeve, she arched an eyebrow in question.

"Why didn't you stop him? Surely you would agree that he needs to talk about it."

Looking down at the hand still holding her tightly, she looked back up. "I have found Granger," She started softly, "That to be able to speak about seeing such traumatic things; you must first have an understanding of what happened." The hand dropped away lifelessly, "Harry is still looking for that understanding, and until he finds it, he won't talk about it. Good day."

Hermione was left standing in the middle of the hall way.

* * *

><p>Harry was thankful when Minerva didn't follow him immediately. He just wanted some time alone, to organise his thoughts, to try and understand what was happening to him. He didn't want to talk, not to someone who couldn't understand. No matter how hard Hermione would try, she would never understand. He doubted anyone would. Dropping his back pack to the snow covered ground, he sat down heavily in front of the tree, leaning back against it with a deep sigh. Looking out over the calm thin layer of ice on the lake, he clenched his fists, crushing the snow in his bare hands. As he tried to stamp down his sudden urge to break the ice on the lake, he didn't notice his body begin to shiver from the cold.<p>

Sitting there, the melting snow soaking through his robes, Harry thought over everything that had happened to him since finding out he was a wizard. Sighing, he picked up a small rock from under the snow and threw it across the ice.

"Some days I think I'd be better off being a muggle."

Behind him, a voice spoke, startling him, "I beg to differ."

Standing up, he spun around to see Minerva. She had changed from her school robes into a pair of thick jeans, boots and a sweater. "Minerva."

"Come, we're going flying."

Looking down, he noticed her holding his Firebolt and a Nimbus two-thousand. "Why?"

"You need to take your mind off the attack; over thinking it now won't do you any good." She looked him over, noticing the wet patches of his robes. "Why were you sitting in the snow?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, he scratched the back of his head, "I was over thinking things." He mumbled.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Minerva drew her wand, mumbling a quick drying spell before putting it away again. "Grab your bag." She ordered, turning around.

Doing as told, Harry snatched up his back pack, noting the wet patch on it. Sighing, he decided to deal with it later and quickly shouldered it, following after the quickly retreating witch.

* * *

><p>Before long they were standing on the quidditch pitch, looking at the empty stands. For a moment, neither of them spoke, simply enjoying the crisp fresh air filling their lungs. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the cold air. Beside him, Minerva smiled as an idea formed. Quickly mounting her broom, she pushed off and hovered just beside him.<p>

"Tag, you're it!" She called, tapping him on the shoulder before shooting up in the air.

Opening his eyes, he watched her as she retreated. When what happened actually sunk in, he hastened to follow her. Flying as quickly as he dared towards another person, he reached out, ready to tag her, only for her to suddenly drop five feet and dart across the field. Laughing, he turned and chased after her, calling out as she easily evaded his strikes.

"I will get you!"

Leaning down along the staff of her broom, Minerva laughed, "Not if you keep going so slow Potter!"

Even though he couldn't see it, Harry knew she was smirking. Picking up his pace some, he quickly caught up with her. Barely behind her now, he made sure to pull alongside her long enough to tap her shoulder before veering to the left, away from her.

"You're it!"

Flying around the large field, Harry glanced over his shoulder. Minerva was right behind him and gaining more speed with each second. Turning back to the front, he shot up, climbing higher and higher before falling backwards. Allowing himself to drop some, he quickly rolled into a dive, much like he had in his first match against Slytherin. However this time he pulled out of the dive before getting too close to the ground, he had a feeling Minerva would not let him get away with it for a second time. Speeding across to the other side of the field, he missed Minerva diving after him. He did however see her pull up beside him, standing on the broom as if it was a surfboard with a large smile.

Seeing the shocked look on his face, Minerva laughed, "Come now Potter, surely you didn't think you were the only one who could do this."

Harry shook his head, not able to say anything as she reached over and lightly tapped him on the head. "You're up." She winked cheekily and darted forward, crouching low on her broom before falling back into the proper position.

Laughing whole heartedly, Harry followed intent on catching her.

* * *

><p>Just a little over an hour later, the pair called it quits in their game of tag, deciding to just circle the pitch at a leisurely pace to wind down. Having circled the field twice already, Minerva slowly stopped, looking over the frozen lake with a soft sigh as she thought about the last time she saw the lake from that height.<p>

Harry hovered beside her. "Did you play Quidditch last time?"

Looking away the scenery, she gave him a small smile and turned back to the lake. "I did."

"What position did you play?"

"At first I was a Chaser, but eventually they found someone who played better with the other two chasers and I became Seeker."

Hearing the odd note of sadness in her voice, Harry manoeuvred closer, silently offering to listen if she wanted to continue speaking. When she didn't, he turned to look at the forest on the other side of the lake. "You should try out for the team next year."

"As what?" Minerva laughed, "If I remember correctly Mr Potter, I made you Seeker in your first year. Once this…woman," She growled, "Is gone, you will have your spot back."

Smirking, Harry turned to face her, "You really want that cup don't you."

"Five years Harry, five years it went to Slytherin."

Chuckling at her irritated tone, Harry looked around them, noticing for the first time how relaxed he was.

Breathing deeply, he spoke quietly, "Thank you, Minerva."

"For what?" She inquired, turning to face him.

"For not letting me over think it."

* * *

><p>Each day after the last class, Minerva and Harry went flying. Most of the time they spent trying to outdo each other's manoeuvrers. Harry was glad that Minerva had made him go flying that day; he had really missed the freedom of it with being banned from the team. He was especially thankful because he knew if he wasn't flying, he would have been sulking over the attack and wouldn't be able to focus for his <em>lessons<em> with Snape, something he was pleased to do away with for the Christmas holidays.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, everyone trudged down to the train. Around them, the other students chattered excitedly about what they would be doing for the short holiday. Beside him, Harry heard Neville quietly telling Luna he was going to see his parents on Christmas Eve. Looking at the boy he had come to call a close friend, he smiled slightly. When the other boy gave a small one back he turned back to the waiting train. He couldn't wait to see everyone again. Especially Sirius.<p>

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Christmas was filled with happiness and joy. But after the second day of continuous thanks from Mrs Weasley, Harry tried his hardest to avoid her unless strictly necessary, something that wasn't missed by anyone. But on the twenty-fifth, Harry couldn't avoid the woman. From the first ray of light Harry was up, being woken from another nightmare of Cedric by Minerva.<p>

As he sat there, trying to regain his breath, Minerva placed the small cup she held in his hand, softly ordering him to drink it. When he hesitated, she covered his hand with her own. "It'll help."

Nodding, Harry took a tentative sip of the warm water, noticing immediately that no milk had been added to the small cup. Looking over at Minerva questioningly, he moved over slightly, giving her some space to sit.

Sitting on the edge, Minerva gave him a sympathetic smile, "Cedric?"

"Yeah," He sighed, lowering the cup, "I don't know why though."

"It's because it's Christmas."

"What's that got to do with me having nightmares?" He asked with a frown.

Sighing, Minerva made herself more comfortable on the mattress, "You have survivors' guilt Harry," She said softly, "You watched Cedric be murdered and now that it's Christmas, a time for family, for joy, you're questioning why you should feel happy when he can no longer do anything, and that feeling's manifesting itself in your nightmares."

"How do you-"

"I've watched many people I care about die, some even at my own hand." She whispered, smiling sadly, "To this day, I still wake up on odd nights from watching my brother die."

"Your brother."

Minerva nodded slightly, looking away as her eyes filled with tears. "He was killed the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts." She sniffed lightly and looked back at Harry. "Shot, right in front of me."

"Minerva I-I'm so sorry."

Minerva shook her head, "It's old news, but on occasion, the memory rears its ugly head."

"Wh-" Harry stopped himself from asking, not wanting to push her any further.

"My father was a religious man Harry." The way she said it was so matter of fact, that Harry thought for a moment that they had changed subjects, "He couldn't handle the idea of having witches and wizards in the family. It went against everything he believed." Sighing heavily, she pushed herself up, refusing to look at Harry as she walked to the door, "Come on, Molly will be looking for us if we don't get down to breakfast."

Slowly, Harry followed her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Harry found Minerva sitting in the library, a book lying open in her lap as she stared into the fire with unseeing eyes. Closing the door behind him quietly, he moved to his spot on the couch and watched as the flames flickered behind the grate. When Minerva didn't move, or speak, he started talking, his soft voice sounding loud in the silent room.<p>

"For years my relatives abused me," He started, drawing Minerva from her thoughts, "My Aunt, she…It wasn't physically for her, but emotionally and mentally. She refused to acknowledge me as anything other than the freak that was left on her doorstep. I was treated little more than a slave by her."

Turning in her spot, Minerva watched Harry closely.

"Dudley liked to use me as a punching bag whenever he could catch me. He and his gang would regularly beat me while at school, calling me names. None of the teachers helped as my Uncle and Aunt had lied to them." Harry gave a humourless laugh, "At least they're consistent. They tell everyone that I've gone to a correctional facility instead of boarding school."

He sighed and shook his head, "Vernon though, he liked to punish me as often as he could. He would lock me in my cupboard for days without food and hit me if I over cooked his food. For eleven years, I thought I was useless, a waste of space." He turned to her, a small smile lighting up his face, "But then I came to Hogwarts, and I felt, safe. I felt like I had found somewhere I could belong."

"Home." She whispered.

Harry nodded, "Home."

For a moment, neither of them spoke, but then Minerva turned back to the fire, her eyes filled with tears once more.

"My father was a big believer in corporal punishment…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>A few nights later, a meeting was held, which meant the children had to leave. As was their custom from the beginning of the year, Harry and Minerva went to the library. Automatically Minerva warded the room against eavesdropping and from anyone barging in on them. While Minerva walked over to the many shelves, Harry sat down on the sofa, opening the book he had brought with him to the first page. Before long, Harry was focused on what he was reading; a small frown appeared as he eyes scanned across the page.<p>

Beside him, curled up in her corner of the couch, Minerva observed him, finding herself amused at the small crease between his eyes. Looking down to see what was causing such a look of concentration, Minerva let out a short laugh.

Looking up, Harry blinked, "What?"

"Transfiguration?" She asked, arching her brow.

Harry looked down at his book, a small smile forming. "I just wanted to see if I could see why you love it so much." He explained with a small shrug.

Leaning back, Minerva looked at him curiously, "And?"

Looking up at her, he gave her a bashful smile. "It made my head spin to be honest."

Minerva chuckled, taking the book from his hands, "Well, it's not for everyone." She said, looking down at the worn cover, noting it was on she had already read many times.

"Why do you like Transfiguration so much?"

"What, you mean my biography didn't cover this?" Minerva mock gasped, shaking her head, "What a gross oversight."

Chuckling, Harry turned in his seat, "No seriously, I don't know much about you, besides what Hermione ranted about in first year and what little you've told me."

Setting the book aside, Minerva turned and faced him, holding one of the cushions against her stomach. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you become a Professor? Why Transfiguration?"

"I became a Professor around ten years after finishing Hogwarts at Albus' insistence. At the time I was an Auror but after being injured by a stray curse, I was taken out of the field in order to heal. During that time, I started researching to become an animagus, not long later I was being offered Albus' position as Professor of Transfiguration as he became Headmaster."

"Why do you like Transfiguration so much?"

"Well, you know about my father and his hatred of magic," Harry nodded, "When I first went to Hogwarts, after finding out what Transfiguration really was, I became determined to figure out a way to change myself into a muggle."

"Minerva."

Minerva shook her head, a small smile gracing her pale features, "Eventually I realized that with all my extra studying of the subject in hopes of gaining my fathers love, I had come to love it. And to be able to pass on what I know about a subject I love," She shook her head again, "It brings me joy."

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from the charms essay he was working on to Minerva, who sat in her corner of the sofa, reading, "Why do you wear your hair up all the time?"<p>

Glancing over the top of her book, Minerva smirked, "Why?"

Harry shrugged, "Just curious. There are some rumours about why you do."

"Oh? Such as?"

The look she was giving him was one he had seen many times directed at Ron during a Transfiguration lesson. It made him freeze for a moment, "W-Well," He stuttered, "Some believe it's a wig."

"Heard it."

"There's one where you lost a bet to Dumbledore."

"Not once have I lost a bet to Albus." She scowled, before looking up at Harry, "Nor do I gamble with the other Professors."

Smirking, Harry drawled, "Sure."

Ducking the cushion that came flying towards him, he laughed, "You were cursed and you can't cut your hair or you'll die."

Minerva scoffed and shook her head, "I've had short hair before," She said looking up with a twinkle in her green eyes, "I'm pretty sure I lived to tell the tale."

Laughing, he turned around, leaning back against the low table. "So why do you wear it up?"

For a moment, Minerva watched Harry as he continued to look at her curiously. Giving a small nod, she turned from her spot and stood up. Still watching him, she reached behind her and carefully tugged the hairband from her hair. A thick curtain of deep black fell down, resting just above her waist. Giving a small shake of her head to loosen the raven locks, she smiled at the stunned look he had.

Running her fingers through her hair, she spoke, "Having this," She said, holding up some of her hair out, "In your face while you're trying to defend yourself is one of the worst mistakes possible. And with how thick it is, it gets hot."

"Wow."

"What?" Minerva asked, sitting back down.

Blinking quickly, Harry tried to focus on the words coming out of his mouth with little success. "I-Ugh, just that, I've never seen you with your hair down, and I-eh, I…wow." He stuttered, before trailing off in a whisper.

Feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks, Minerva looked down at her hands, "Thank you, Harry." She whispered, glancing up through the veil of black that surrounded her face.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, instead giving her a small nod before turning back to his charms essay, his cheeks matching Minerva's.

* * *

><p>"When's your birthday?"<p>

"October fourth." Minerva looked away from the selection of books in front of her. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I want to know when your birthday is?" Harry counted.

Turning back to the shelves, she ran her hands along the many spines. "Now I know that information was in the biography."

"Most likely." Harry said, his attention already back on the quibbler in his hands.

Looking over her shoulder, she spoke, confusion colouring her tone. "Most likely?"

Flipping the page of the magazine, Harry spoke, "I didn't read it." He said, glancing up, a small smirk turning the corner of his lips up, "Asking you is more fun."

Turning back again, she smiled to herself as she pulled a random book from the shelf.

* * *

><p>The first night back at school, Harry all but ran from his lesson with Snape to the common room. He was hoping that with it being as late as it was, only Minerva would be up. After what he saw, he wanted to know if it was true; if his father really had bullied Snape while at school. Running up the stairs, that for once did as wanted, and called out the password to the portrait of the fat lady, who sung open while grumbling about rude children. Sprinting into the common room, he was saddened to see that nobody was there. Throwing his robes away, he collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh and stared into the fire.<p>

He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, but the fire was almost out by the time Minerva walked through the door, once more in disguise, looking extremely tired. Sitting up straight, Harry forgot his own worries for a moment.

"Is everything alright Minerva?" He asked quietly, mindful of the possibility of someone over hearing.

She ran a hand down the side of her face, "It's been a long day," She sighed, looking at him, "Why are you still up? Surely you're tired from your lesson with Severus."

At the question, he remembered what he saw and sighed, "That's the reason I'm up. I saw something and I wanted to ask you about it."

Minerva frowned, "Me, or _Me_?"

Harry looked her over quickly, "You." He answered, his lack of amusement telling Minerva which side of her he needed to speak to.

Nodding, she gestured for him to follow her into her rooms. "What's wrong?" She asked the moment the door shut behind them.

As Harry made his way over to her bed, Minerva stared removing the glamours on her.

"I saw one of Snapes memories."

"What?" Minerva asked, her hands freezing in their quest to free her hair from the tight bun. "You saw his memories?"

Harry nodded.

"How?"

"He left the room for a minute and I leant against what I thought was a table, but-"

"It was a pensieve." Minerva sighed. Turning around, she grabbed her night gown and robe from the back of her chair, "Continue." She said, walking into the small bathroom off from the room.

"I saw my father."

"Your father?" Minerva asked, her voice muffled slightly from the door.

"He was…bullying Snape. He levitated him upside down and showed everyone his underpants."

Minerva stepped out of the bathroom, tying the sash of her robe, "Yes, I remember that incident. Your mother came to me just before the exam started and told me about it."

Harry looked up at her, a deep frown etched into his expression. Seeing the look, Minerva sat down beside him, plating her hair. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Was my father really a bully?" He asked sadly, "Did he really act like that?"

Sighing softly, Minerva tied the ends of her hair up and turned to look at him, "Harry, your father was a good man, once he matured, but before that, and on occasion after he did, he spent a lot of time tormenting Severus. At first we, the other Professors and I, thought it was just a bit of fun, but as it continued, it became obvious that your father had it out for him." She sighed, "We gave your father detention after detention, but he just couldn't help himself. It didn't help that Sirius egged him on."

Shaking her head, Minerva looked at her desk, a faraway look in her eye, "One year, Sirius decided to pull a prank on him. He set it up so Severus would hear that he, James, Remus and Peter were sneaking out one night, knowing Severus would follow them. Well, the night they did it, it was a full moon and Severus followed them to the shrieking shack." She sighed again, "He almost died that night. James and Sirius found it hilarious and while they should have been expelled for purposely putting another student in danger, they weren't. Remus was beside himself when I told him what happened, he even offered to leave so he didn't put anyone else in danger."

Harry seemed to shrink in on himself the longer she spoke. "So he really was a bully."

"Harry," She turned, taking his hand, "I'm sorry he wasn't as perfect as everyone made him out to be, but we all have our flaws."

"I know," He sighed, "It's just hard to hear it."

Giving him a sympathetic smile, she patted his hand before standing up, "Now, it's late and we have Dark Arts first up tomorrow."

Harry groaned, but stood up, wishing her a good night before leaving.

"Good night." She called just before the door closed.

Left alone in her room, she allowed her shoulders to drop as she thought about James Potter. Shaking her head, she removed her robe and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. That night, she dreamt of her brother.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>Months later, Minerva stood back from the many students that made up Dumbledore's Army, listening to Harry as he tried once more to persuade her to teach this lesson. He had been trying to convince her to take the lesson the moment they had settled down in the tower after the days classes had finished. At first it had made her curious, for she knew he could cast the spell, but now she was seriously considering doing it. He had yet to tell her the real reason behind his badgering, but it had to be something important for him to continue after she had said no the first time. Sighing, she shook her head, her ponytail swishing side to side. "Harry, whatever it is that's bothering you, you can handle it."<p>

Shoulders slumping, he glanced at her jumper before heading towards the front, mumbling, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Frowning, Minerva watched him from the back of the room. Surely it wasn't that bad. Was it? She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry starting the lesson. Standing up straighter, she listened, watching him closely.

"Today we'll be focusing on the Patronus Charm."

Looking him over, she noticed he didn't seem as nervous as before.

"It's a difficult spell to cast, you need to be focussed on the happiest memory you have and move your wand like this." He said, slowly waving his wand in a short spiral, "While saying the spell." Glancing at Minerva again, he took a deep breath, "Expecto Patronum!"

Minerva frowned in confusion at his slight hesitation, but that was soon replaced with awe as the silver mist took shape. All around her people gasped and cheered at the powerful magic, but Minerva stood still, her very core focused solely on the large silver stag standing proudly in front of her boyfriend. As it shooks it's head, Minerva slowly looked down at the cream jumper she wore. The silhouette of a stag was stitched smack bang in the centre. Looking up, she stared at Harry with wide eyes as she remembered the day she got the jumper.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Mrs Weasley you didn't have to get me anything." Minerva said, graciously accepting the present handed to her from the older woman.<em>

"_It's only a little something dear." She said, waving her hand, "Now go on, open it."_

_Smiling slightly, Minerva carefully opened the present, immediately pretending to be surprised at seeing the jumper she had known would be in there. "Oh Mrs Weasley," She gasped, holding it up, "It's wonderful."_

_Across the table, Harry choked on his food trying not to laugh. Beside him, Sirius and Remus didn't even try. Lowering the jumper, she glared at them, mildly annoyed when it didn't work like it used too. _

"_Turn it over dear." Molly instructed, ignoring the men._

_Doing as told, Minerva became more confused. Surely they weren't laughing at the deer on the front. It was Christmas after all. Pushing the thought away, she smiled up at the red head once more. "It's beautiful, thank you."_

* * *

><p>Coming back to the present, Minerva locked eyes with Harry, whose face had gone red as a tomato. No wonder he had asked her to do the demonstration, he was embarrassed for her. He knew she wasn't an open person like Molly, so having something that blatantly acknowledged their relationship… Shaking her head, she forced down the irrational anger she felt and smiled up at him, letting him know she was fine.<p>

Nodding back, Harry looked over the group of students, "Okay, partner up. Older students with younger ones."

Turning to her left, Minerva smiled at the familiar brown hair. "Hello Stephen."

* * *

><p>Minerva watched with a proud smile as Stephen cast the charm, a silvery mist forming from the tip of his wand. After hours of practicing, he had finally managed to cast it. As the mist dissipated, she pulled him into a hug, manoeuvring him so he faced her and not the others. It hadn't taken the older students long to be able to create the mist, and most of the younger ones had managed it with the help of the older students, but Stephen, he had taken much longer, even with the added help of Minerva already being able to cast the charm.<p>

"Well done Stephen." She whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mindy." He smiled widely up at her, "Do you want to practice now?"

Blinking back tears at his thoughtfulness, she smiled, pulling him closer against her side. "I can already cast it, but thank you."

Little Stephen opened his mouth to ask her to show him when the room shook. Surprised, he edged closer to Minerva, looking around for the source, Minerva doing the same. After a few moments of nothing, the walls shook again, this time a few books falling from the shelves. Quicker than last time, another shock ran through the room, cracking the mirrors lining the back wall. Pushing Stephen behind her, Minerva cast a silent shield around the group as another shock shattered the mirrors. Lowering her arm, she dropped the shield, and peered at the small hole she could see in the wall. Before she could stop him, Stephen ducked out from behind her and looked through the hole.

"Stephen no!" She ordered, yanking him back just as the wall was blasted to bits. Turning around quickly, she covered the second year with her own body, protecting him from the shards of rock. Tightening her hold on the boy, she swallowed her cries of pain, her soft woollen jumper doing nothing to protect her from the sharp projectiles.

When the debris finally stopped pelting her, Minerva carefully stood up, making sure to keep the shaking boy behind her at all times as she turned to look out the gaping hole in the wall. As the dust cleared, Minerva's grip tightened on her wand and Stephen. She would not let anything happen to him.

"Well well, look what we have here."

Minerva couldn't help but stare wide eyed as Delores stepped through the dust, a sickening smile twisting up her lips.

* * *

><p>Walking down the many hallways behind the short woman, Minerva held little Stephen to her side. She could feel him trembling, no doubt from fear, and wished she could do something to protect him from what she knew was going to be a severe lot of punishment. At the thought of the second year carving open his hand once again, her grip on him tightened. She didn't know if she would be able stop the scaring this time. Stepping into the Dark Arts classroom, she made sure Stephen stayed beside her. Looking around, she was happily surprised to see the older students doing the same with the younger ones.<p>

"Hem Hem."

Clenching her jaw to keep from hissing, Minerva turned to look at the pink covered _toad_.

With a sickening smile, the plump woman looked around the room, making sure to catch her and Harry's eyes. "You'll be serving detention every night for the next month with me."

Some of the more courageous students spoke up, arguing that the younger students couldn't handle that kind of punishment. Beside her, Stephen cried and clung to her.

"Every one of you broke the rules, you must be punished." She looked around the glaring student, noting with a pleased grin that some of them were openly sobbing, "Starting tomorrow, you will come here and write lines before and after dinner."

Minerva glared at her.

"Be here after your final class tomorrow. Dismissed."

Slowly the group left the classroom, the sound of soft sobbing and angry mumbling covering the sound of Umbridges pleased laugh. She finally had them. She finally had Potter.

* * *

><p>Outside, they all slowly made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. It didn't surprise her when the older students who had taken up comforting the younger ones made sure to sit with them for dinner, nor did it surprise her when Harry sat down on the other side of Stephen and started piling three plates high with food for them.<p>

What did surprise her was the sudden outburst of harsh whispering from the Ravenclaw table. Even when the Headmaster called for silence, it continued, this time with some of the Hufflepuffs joining in. As the whispering grew, Minerva looked to Harry.

"What do you think it is?"

Harry shook his head, "No idea." He said softly, "I guess we'll find out later on."

Minerva nodded, and turned back to her dinner, resigned to wait until later to find out what all the fuss was about. Just as she was about to ask the still crying boy beside her if he wasn't hungry, as he had yet to touch his food, Minerva saw Ginny marching up to them, looking none too happy.

Sitting down in the small space beside Harry, she growled, "You'll never believe who sold us out."

Jumping at the angry tone, Stephen pressed himself against Minerva. Frowning, Minerva rubbed his back, but continued to watch Ginny.

"Cho. Cho sold us out to that toad." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, glaring at the Ravenclaw table. "That's what everyone's whispering about."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his green eyes narrowed in anger.

Minerva didn't like the look Ginny got.

"Hermione jinxed the list. If you broke the secrecy," She laughed, "Well, see for yourself." She pointed behind them.

All three of them turned around to see Cho heading their way, head bent as she passed all the glaring Gryffindors. Stopping in front of Harry, she looked up.

"Harry," She cried, "I'm sorry."

Looking from the thick black lines that made up the word **NARK **written across her forehead to her eyes, Harry turned away, ignoring her as he picked at his food.

Sobbing, she glanced at the two girls before spinning around and running from the hall. Minerva shook her head and returned to her dinner, occasionally prodding Stephen to make sure he ate.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Minerva and Harry walked on either side of little Stephen. He had continued to cry during dinner until he had finally worn himself out and fallen against Minerva. Looking down at him, she considered carrying him back to the tower, but before she could even think of picking him up, two men stepped in front of them. Glancing at them, she groaned when she saw Dawlish standing next to Kingsley.<p>

"You four, follow us." He ordered.

Sighing, Minerva looked behind her to Ginny, "Can you make sure he gets to bed please?" She asked, gently touching his shoulder.

Nodding, Ginny took little Stephens hand and hurried past the two Aurors, quietly wishing everyone a goodnight. Once she disappeared around the corner, Dawlish turned and marched down the hall while Kingsley hung back.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked quietly, keeping an eye on the man in front of them.

"Umbridge had Fudge come to the school to show proof of Dumbledore's uprising."

"What are they going to do?"

"I believe they are going to remove Dumbledore from the school."

"They can't do that!" Hermione hissed from behind them. "He's the only reas-"

Not looking at any of them, Kingsley cut her off, "They can and they will. They found all the proof they need."

"What proof?" She growled.

"Dumbledores Army."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later the group were on their way to the tower. None of them could believe what had just happened. Dumbledore had fled and Fudge, in all his idiocy had proclaimed Umbridge the new Headmistress.<p>

"We weren't learning anything from her, so we took it into our own hands, surely they could understand that!" Hermione complained, "It's unfair!"

Having put up with her complaining since they left Dumbledore's office, Minerva spun around, stopping directly in front of her. "Since when has life been fair Granger? We knew the risk when we started the DA, and now we've been caught. So we either suck it up and take our punishment with our heads held high, or we complain about the unfairness of it all and sound like children." Looking the wide eyed girl up and down, she sniffed, highly annoyed with the girl, "I don't know about you, but I will accept it and move on. I suggest you do the same."

Turning around, Minerva whispered the password to gain entrance to the tower, but not before giving one final warning to the three behind her, "We all need to be on our best behaviour from now on. We cannot risk upsetting her lest we be expelled."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>At that very moment Harry was pushing his food around on his plate. All he wanted at that moment was for the day to be over. Unfortunately for him, it was only lunch. Sighing, he looked around the hall, noticing most of the fifth years and seventh years were re-reading their textbooks, no doubt trying to cram for their next exam. Shaking his head, he looked down the table. The fourth years and sixth years had taken seats in the middle of the table so the crammers could sit undisturbed. Beside him, Minerva sat eating some fruit while reading a book she had taken from the library at Grimauld Place. She was the only one not trying to force months' worth of studying in at the last minute. Although, when he thought about it for a minute, he realized she wouldn't have to; she already knew everything that would be on the exams. She had told him so herself.<p>

Sighing, he turned back to his charms textbook. He knew most of everything they had been taught, but he knew with his luck the exam would focus on the few things he didn't quite have a grasp on yet. Turning the page, he focused on the words in front of him, tuning out the low whispers coming from the end of the table.

Not long later Minerva tapped him on the shoulder, drawing him away from the page he had been reading. "Yeah?"

Smiling slightly as she swung her satchel over her shoulder, she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "It's time to go."

Groaning, Harry closed his book and shoved it into his bag. "I'm not ready for this." He grumbled, standing up.

Laughing softly, Minerva shook her head, "No one truly is ready for these exams." She glanced at the girl in front of them being guided by Ron, her head still buried in her charms textbook, "The exception being Miss Granger. I don't see why she's pushing herself so hard. Everyone believed she could have passed them in third year." She whispered, leaning in close so no one overheard her next words. "I worry about her."

Nodding along, Harry adjusted the strap. "Ron and I stopped trying to understand what drives her in third year," He looked at Minerva sadly, "I think she's still trying to prove she belongs here."

Looking back at her once prized student, Minerva sighed, "Oh Miss Granger." Turning back to look at Harry, she tried to smile, "Perhaps you coul-Harry!"

Minerva watched, terrified as Harry's eyes rolled back and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what was happening. He had been talking to Minerva and then the next thing he knew he was standing in the front of Sirius tied to a chair. And behind him stood Voldemort, wand pointed at his Godfather.<p>

"Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can."

When Sirius didn't say anything the cloaked figure hissed, "Crucio."

In the chair Sirius writhed in pain, but he refused to cry out. Back arching from the chair, he tossed his head from side to side, his long black hair sticking to his sweaty face as the curse was finally lifted.

"Get it."

Very slowly, his body trembling, the man strapped to the chair raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed.

* * *

><p>Harry shook as Minerva all but dragged him into an empty classroom, locking and warding the door behind them. Sitting him in the closest chair, she straightened his glasses, brushed away the stands of hair that were stuck to his forehead and looked into his wide eyes. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She knew he had seen something, but until he told her, she wouldn't be able to help, so she waited.<p>

"Sirius." He whispered, "He has Sirius."

Minerva frowned, "Who Harry? Who has Sirius?"

"Voldemort."

* * *

><p>"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge, shaking the fist clutching his hair so that he staggered.<p>

"I was - trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry croaked.

"Liar." She shook his head again. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one -" said Harry, trying to pull away from her. He felt several hairs part company with his scalp.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk. Now he could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Malfoy was leaning on the windowsill, smirking as he threw Harry's wand into the air one-handed and caught it again. There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna and - to Harry's bewilderment - Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation.

"Now, clearly it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was your Head of House, I hear she is too _ill_ to talk to anyone."

Harry let out a sharp laugh, surprising everyone, "My Head of House?" He laughed, "Minerva McGonagall could be torturing me and she'd still be a better person then you." He spat out.

The others nodded in agreement, surprising Minerva.

Growling, Umbridge leant in close, "Tell me who you were trying to contact."

"Bite me."

_Crack!_

Harry's head snapped to the left, his pale cheek sporting a big, fat red mark in the shape of a hand. Turning back to face her, Harry smirked; she had her hand up ready to strike again, "Is that all you've got? You hit like a child."

Eyes widening in anger, Umbridge stood ram rod straight, just looking at him. For a moment Harry thought she was giving up, but then she smiled.

"Very well Mr Potter, you leave me no choice." She drew her short wand, "The cruciatus curse should loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal!" Hermione yelled, struggling against the strong grip on her arms.

Looking at her, the short woman smirked, "Who's going to tell." Turning back to the seated boy, she tilted her head, "Last chance boy. Tell me."

Harry glared, "Crucio me as much as you want, I won't talk."

The smirk grew, "Oh, I won't be casting it on you dear," She cooed, "I'll be using it on your little girlfriend."

Minerva looked at the wand now pointed at her, then up at Umbridge with an arched brow, "Do your worst."

"Cruc—"

"NO!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. "No, we'll tell you."

"No way!" yelled Harry, staring at the little of Hermione he could see.

"We have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's the point?" She took a deep breath, "I'm - I'm sorry everyone," said Hermione. "But - I can't stand it -"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then, with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "He was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We… we wanted to tell him it's r - ready!" choked Hermione.

"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"Dumbledore's weapon," said Hermione.

Umbridge straightened up, looking excited. "Lead me to the weapon," she said.

* * *

><p>Running back from the forest, Harry and Hermione headed straight for the main entrance of the castle. Pushing open the large doors, they stopped as Ron came into sight, closely followed by Minerva, Ginny, Neville and Luna. All of them looked a little the worse for wear - there were several long scratches running the length of Minerva's cheek; a large purple bruise was already forming above Neville's right eye; Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever - but all were looking rather pleased with themselves.<p>

"So," said Ron, holding out Harry's wand, "Any ideas on how to get to London?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

Ron smirked and looked at Minerva, who laughed. "Ron here asked if I was hungry and offered me a sweet."

Frowning, Harry looked from Minerva to Ron. His cheeks turned pink as he held out his hand. Both Harry and Hermione looked down, noticing straight away the bright orange wrapping on the packet. Glancing up, he felt himself begin to smirk.

"Puking Pastilles. Brilliant."

"That's genius Ronald." Hermione exclaimed.

"That it was." Minerva agreed, smiling at the tall boy beside her.

Harry could see the pride in Minerva's eyes and couldn't hep smiling in return. Only for it to disappear as Minerva wiped the blood from her cheek. "If they ate the Puking Pastilles, how did you all get so…"

"Beat up?" Ginny supplied.

"Yeah."

This time it was Minerva's turn to blush. "Not everyone fell for it. Mr Malfoy caught me before I could get out of the classroom and we ended up fighting. The boys jumped in and knocked him unconscious."

Harry's eyes widened as he pictured Minerva, not as she was, but as Professor McGonagall, fighting Malfoy. The picture was something he would treasure. Snorting, he smiled at her. "You really do have a thing against him, don't you."

Minerva shrugged. "He needs to learn some manners."

Before any more could be said, Hermione cleared her throat, drawing almost everyone's attention to her. "That's all very well and good, but does anyone have any ideas on how we're to get to London?"

Luna, who stood at the back of the group, stared out to the forest, her attention focused high above the trees. "We fly."

* * *

><p><em>For Aslins's Fire for encouraging me when I wanted to quit.<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>"Avada Kedavra!"<p>

Minerva looked up at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. She had heard that woman cast that very spell to many times. She watched as the bright green glow lit up the dark room before flying forwards. As she followed it, time seemed to slow down.

It hit Sirius square in the chest.

It seemed to take Sirius a lifetime to fall; his body curving in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Minerva saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on Sirius' wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway, disappearing behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. She heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, even over her own as she pushed herself up, aiming her wand at the deranged woman.

"Stupef-"

Before she could finish casting, she was pushed to the ground by a member of the order. Pushing the person on top her, she gasped for breath, having had the wind knocked out of her thoroughly. Sitting up, she looked around through her cracked glasses.

"SIRIUS!" She heard Harry yell, "SIRIUS!"

Forcing herself to focus her blurry vision, she saw Harry fighting against Remus, trying to get to the stone archway. Still gasping for air, she tried to get up, to go to him, only to be pulled back down by the back of her jumper. From where she was once again lying, she could see the moment Harry gave up on trying to go through the veil.

"I killed Sirius Black!"

At the loud screeching cackle, Minerva struggled to break free of the arm pinning her down and ran after him, ducking and dodging the many curses flying around the room. She had almost caught up to him when she was sent flying. Lying there, she saw Dumbledore running through the door she had been standing in front of mere moments before as her vision turned black.

* * *

><p>Minerva woke up with a groan. When her eyes fluttered open, it was to see the blurry face of her lifelong friend Poppy, hovering over her.<p>

"It's good to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare there young lady."

Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, ignoring the healers instructions to stay down. "What happened?" She asked, "How is everyone?"

Quickly waving her wand in a series of swirls, the Matron uttered a quick diagnostic spell. "You were brought in late yesterday night unconscious. Unsurprisingly, you have a concussion."

"And the others?"

"Miss Weasley had a broken ankle while her brother…Well, he'll be fine soon enough," The older woman shook her head, "Mr Potter was fine for the most part, but he was exhausted, so he's been on bed rest over there since you all arrived." She said, pointing to the bed at the back of the wing.

Nodding, Minerva turned back to her friend. "What about Longbottom, Lovegood and Granger?"

"Mr Longbottom had a broken nose, as did Miss Lovegood. Miss Granger on the other hand was hit by a curse from Dolohov." Pomfrey looked over her shoulder to the sleeping girl on the bed next to her, "She's doing fine, but she'll be weak for the foreseeable future."

Minerva nodded her head, looking at the pale girl. "Was there any casualties?" She whispered, dreading the answer.

"Just one."

Minerva was glad that no one else had died, but she couldn't help the feeling of sorrow that ran through her at the thought of Harry losing his Godfather. Nodding her head, she whispered a soft thank you before asking when she could leave.

Sighing, the medwitch plunged her hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small vial. "After you drink this." As Minerva reached for it, she pulled it back, "Provided you rest. That means no paper work of any kind. You are to rest."

Narrowing her eyes, Minerva pursed her lips, back gave a sharp nod anyhow.

Handing over the potion, Madam Pomfrey gave a tight smile, "Good." Turning around, she walked towards her office, calling over her shoulder. "I expect to see you tomorrow after breakfast, no excuses."

Minerva had the good grace to blush as she collected her things from the night stand. Glasses on, she looked down, glad to see that Poppy had kept her in her jeans and jumper. Waving her wand over herself, she cleared away the remaining dust and fixed her hair in her usual high ponytail. Feeling more like herself, she pulled on her boots and left the wing, heading for Gryffindor Tower.

Walking down the many corridors of the school, she was surprised to find that no one was milling around. That was until she walked past the Charms classroom and heard Flitwick asking for demonstrations. The rest of the school was in class. It unnerved Minerva, having spent most of her life either in class or teaching a class.

Mentally shrugging her shoulders, Minerva pushed the feeling away and continued on her way. This way she had the common room to herself, something she enjoyed greatly. Whispering the password, she entered the empty room and magically lit the fire, easily settling herself down on the large sofa. She figured it was after lunch, and considering she hadn't eaten since this time the day before, she thought she would be starving, but she wasn't. Shaking her head, she picked up the discarded paper on the table and flipped through it, stopping at the large heading _'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns'._ Rolling her eyes, she quickly read through the article.

"_In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more._

'_It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy."_

"Thingy?" Minerva scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"'_We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defense which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'"_

Scrunching up the paper, Minerva threw it into the fire, "No doubt those books will do no good."

Sighing, she leant back in the chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but when she opened her eyes for the second time that day, it was because of the sound of someone talking. Sitting up from where she had been resting against the arm rest, she looked around the common room. No one was there. Shaking her head, she stretched out along the sofa, mildly annoyed when she couldn't stretch out fully. Some days she hated being tall. Readjusting herself so she was leaning back against the arm rest, she summoned her book from her room just as the portrait opened.<p>

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled as Harry stumbled into the room, cursing the portrait under his breath.

"Hey."

Harry jumped and spun around; he had thought everyone was in class. Spotting Minerva sitting on the couch, he allowed his shoulders to drop. "Hey."

"Join me?"

Shrugging, Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled over to sit beside her. When he didn't say anything, or even look at her, Minerva turned back to her book, the only sound being the crackle of the fire and the turning of a page. Just as she was coming up to the turning point in the story, her concentration was broken by the soft voice from the boy in front of her.

"How do you handle it?"

Looking up, she watched him for a moment. "One day at a time." She said, putting her book aside, "You take it one day at a time."

"And the anger?"

"It will fade over time, but you'll always feel it."

"I want to kill her." He admitted, "Bellatrix. I want to kill her."

Leaning forward, Minerva touched his hand gently, "She killed someone you cared about. It's only natural to want revenge."

Finally looking away from the fire, Harry stared at her, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" She frowned.

"Do you want revenge?"

"For what?"

Hesitating slightly, Harry argued with himself on whether or not to ask, but seeing the questioning look he was getting, he decided to go for it. "For your brother."

Pulling her hand back, Minerva watched him, searching his face for any malicious intent. When she found none, she sat back, once again leaning against the armrest. "I already got it."

"How?"

Pursing her lips, Minerva took a deep, calming breath through her nose, "The day I was to take Malcom shopping for his supplies, I showed up early so I could talk to father about having him live with me until he left for Hogwarts." Licking her dry lips, she wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them up close to her chest, "I walked into the kitchen just as he was shot."

Blinking back tears, Minerva took another breath and held it until she knew she could speak without her voice breaking. "My father shot him, and my mother, because they were magical and didn't fit in with what he believed. He intended to do the same with me; he told me so." Clearing her throat, she continued, looking into the fire, "I knew I had to stop him, so I told him I'd do it. That I'd kill him and then myself, because if he did it, he would be committing a sin. Killing us _unnaturals_, that was service to God, but if he killed himself, it would be for naught. He handed me the gun, told me I was a good girl and kissed me on the forehead." She gave an empty laugh, "I shot him without batting an eye."

Turning back to face him, she offered a small smile when he reached over and held onto her hand. "You're the first person I've told that to in over fifty years." She whispered.

"Really?" He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching, "You don't look that old." He joked, trying to lighten the mood he had put them in.

"Oh!" Reaching behind her, Minerva pulled the cushion from behind her and hit him with it, "Cheek."

Ducking the second blow, Harry laughed and covered his head. When no further punishment came, he cautiously looked up between his arms. He learned from the last time to be careful of sneak attacks. Not seeing anything in her hands, he sat up properly and smiled at her.

"Thank you Harry."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was a sombre affair with only a few students daring to break the silence to comfort their friends beside them. The Gryffindor's were all looking down at their food, avoiding looking at the Boy-Who-Was-Right, as he had been dubbed by the article, after having turned their backs on one of their own. Harry and Minerva were sitting in their usual place at the very end of the table, with Stephen sitting beside Minerva once more. She was trying to convince him that she was fine, and that she didn't need any more food on her plate when she saw Hermione slowly walk into the hall.<p>

Watching her closely, she wondered if she should be up and about so soon, especially with how pale she was, but Minerva knew that if she was the one to offer her help, it would only be shot down with a glare and possibly a growl. Resigning herself to just sit and watch as the girl all but staggered her way up the pathway between the two tables, Minerva smiled at her as she passed and turned back to Stephen, who had finally stopped piling food onto her plate.

Glancing at the mountain of potato, Minerva couldn't deny that he had somehow managed to only put her favourites on her plate. "Thank you Stephen."

Flashing her a smile around a mouthful of mash, he mumbled, "You're welcome Mindy," which came out more like _'Or elcome 'indy'_.

Turning to her dinner, she dug in, not at all surprised at how ravenous she was. So focused on her food, she missed Hermione sitting down beside Harry, but as she was eating the last carrot, she glanced to her right. Harry was pushing his food around, while Hermione was leaning in close, whispering, not quite as quietly as she would like to think, about him once more bottling it all up again. Sighing, she dropped her fork, making sure it made a loud clattering against the plate, and turned fully to Hermione.

"Hermione," She sighed, "While your concern for you friend admirable, I do believe now is not the time for Harry to talk about what happened in the Hall of Mysteries. Nor do I believe he would like to do so in front of his peers, especially with how they have acted towards him for the year." She said, glancing around at the people who looked away from the scene guiltily.

When she opened her mouth to argue, Minerva shook her head, "This is exactly the same as what happened before Christmas Hermione."

Eyes widening slightly, Hermione gave a sharp nod before turning to Harry and apologizing. Satisfied that Harry wasn't going to be interrogated again anytime soon, Minerva turned back to her meal, but not before smiling as Harry mouthed _thank you_.

* * *

><p>Before long, Harry gave up his pretence of eating and left the table. Behind him, almost every eye in the room was following him. Sighing, Minerva turned to her dinner once more and started on the peas, noting absentmindedly that Stephen copied her. As she chewed, she thought about whether or not she should talk to Harry again. She was pulled from her thoughts by Hermione.<p>

"How do you know so much about what he's going through?" She asked, looking the raven haired girl over.

Not hearing the usual accusing tone, Minerva decided to be honest. "Harry and I have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

The tone had returned.

Looking her dead in the eye, Minerva spoke in her signature sharp tone. "Like death."


	28. Chapter 28

_**TAKING A BREAK FOR A MONTH OR TWO!**  
><em>

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.<em>

Harry couldn't stop thinking about that one line. Actually, he couldn't stop thinking about the whole prophecy, but that one line stuck out the most. _'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' _Harry scoffed and slumped onto his bed, "Great, just great."

"What's great?"

Lifting his head, Harry looked at Minerva, not even smiling at the sight of her jumper. Groaning, he dropped his head back onto the bed, "Where to start?" He mumbled.

Frowning, Minerva sat next to him and took his hand in her own. It struck her that she had done the exact same thing the year before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me what you are thinking." She pleaded.<em>

_Harry sighed. "I keep thinking, what if I had acted sooner. What if I hadn't forced Cedric to take the cup as well. He might still be alive."_

_Taking both hands in her own, Minerva made Harry look at her. "You can't do that to yourself Harry. It does nothing, trust me on this Harry, it does nothing but cause more pain." She whispered, hoping that he would understand._

"_How?" He asked with teary eyes. "It's all I can think about."_

_Minerva sighed. "Oh Harry," She pulled him into a tight hug. "It will take some time, but you will get there." She whispered before pulling back slightly. "For now though, you will live your life, for you and for Cedric."_

* * *

><p>Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of those thoughts, she looked down at Harry curiously. "Why was Albus here?"<p>

"To tell me about the prophecy."

Minerva opened her mouth, and then closed it, trying to sort out her thoughts. Finally, she settled on, "He knows what it said?"

"Yup."

"You'd think he would have told me about it."

Harry gave an empty laugh, "He waited fifteen years to tell me, and the bloody thing was about me!" He growled, sitting up.

Startled, Minerva jumped back.

"Sorry," He sighed, sitting up. "I just, this is my life, and most of it is being held from me. If I had been told most of the things I've had to find out from strangers earlier on, I would be more prepared for everything."

Tilting her head, Minerva sighed, "You're right," Harry looked up startled, "If we had told you about everything, things would have been different. But Harry, you were a child when you first came here, eleven years old, how exactly would you tell an eleven year old that a dark wizard was after them?"

Harry shook his head, knowing that she was right.

Scooching over, she retook his hand. "Now, what did the prophecy say?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ He trailed off.

"Well, you've never had an easy year before, why start now." She quipped sarcastically.

Harry snorted. "Why indeed."

The two shared a small smile.

* * *

><p>Walking down to the train, the members of the DA seemed to gravitate towards each other. Somehow Harry ended up walking besides Luna.<p>

"Hello Harry Potter."

"Hey Luna." He tried to smile at the blonde, "How are you?" He asked, looking at the bandage on her nose.

"I'm fine." She tilted her head to the right, looking off into the distance, "You?"

"I'm fine."

Looking at him, Luna smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "It fades, the pain." She whispered, letting go.

"Yeah." He sighed, looking over to the Minerva and little Stephen.

Following his line of sight, Luna spoke quietly, "You are good together."

"You think?"

"Oh yes."

Smiling, Luna looked over the people in front of them, "I hope to find someone like that one day."

"Oh, that reminds me," Harry said, focusing on his younger friend, "Did you find your things?"

She nodded, "People hid them."

"That's horrible!"

She looked at him, smiling, "It's all good fun." She said cheerfully, her radish earrings swinging freely with her movements.

"I wish I had known, I would have helped."

The long blonde locks swayed as she shook her head, "You had enough going on Harry Potter. Besides, my mum always said the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Harry found himself in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap with Ron while the girls sat reading beside them. For once Hermione hadn't spoken to Minerva in anyway, in fact she had barely acknowledged her since sitting down. When it was Harry's turn, she stood up, announcing that she'd be back in a minute and left the carriage. Still focusing on his cards, Harry didn't see Ron put his down and look at Minerva with a serious expression.<p>

"So explain something to me Minerva," the pair looked up at him in surprise, Minerva going pale, "How is it that I noticed your disappearing act when _Professor McGonagall_ visits, and Hermione hasn't?"


End file.
